Fraternity
by Oraday
Summary: AU. Sasuke's brother has been dating Naruto's brother for a year. Sasuke suspects he's asexual and has yet to be attracted to anything. When he meets Naruto, will he gain a lover or will the two be torn apart? Yaoi! SasuNaru, ItaKyuu, and others.
1. Chapter 1: Brotherly Love

**Just a quick note before you begin. This story is told through different points of view. The character is talking to the reader. So the "you" that the characters refer to in their respective points of view is you, the reader. POV changes are indicated by the line break and you should be able to figure out who's POV it is.  
**

**

* * *

**_**Chapter 1: Brotherly Love**_

"Harder! Uhgn, Ita-chi! Faster, faster!"

Stop! Stop! STOP! Fuck, don't they ever stop? NO, they don't. Itachi's a fucking horny asshole and Kyuubi just wants to take it.

That pathetic, curled up body on the bed with a pillow steadfastly covering its head; that's me. Uchiha Sasuke. Brother of Uchiha Itachi-Kyuubi's fucking seme. They've been at it for the past four hours and it's only noon. That means that, considering their previous "gatherings," they have another six hours of torturous (for me) fucking.

"More Itachi! More!"

Fuck! I have to get out of here. I can't take this any more. Laying here and listening to the two of them only reminds me of my sexual frustration. I'm a hormone-raging seventeen year-old. Since those two got together a year ago, I have had a much too healthy libido. It doesn't help that my pervert of a sensei, Kakashi, got me a set of Icha Ichas; which, in my boredom, I proceeded to read and thereby ruin what was left of my innocent mind.

As if my predicament isn't bad enough, I still have yet to _ever_ feel attraction towards any goddamn thing on this planet. I think I may be asexual. I have nothing to fantasize over when I (rarely) masturbate. I'm lucky I can get off on pure sensation, and even then its hard. I swear, that as soon as I find something I'm attracted to, I'm going to jump whatever it is and fuck the living daylights out of it.

It isn't that I can't get something to fuck; I'm _Uchiha Sasuke_ after all. Only, I'm not attracted to anything...

"ITACHI!"

Shit, that's it. I'm leaving. At least at the library I can read my Icha Ichas in peace. Just anywhere to take me away from my aniki and his insatiable man-whore.

I'll just inform my brother of my leaving. The first and last time I walked in while Kyuubi was here scarred me for life. I'm not willing to go through that again. After hearing what transpires during their "gatherings," as I like to call them, you better agree with me that it is safest one just yell out whatever needs to be said rather than actually go into that god-forsaken room while Kyuubi's here.

"ITACHI, I'M GOING TO THE LIBRARY. I'LL BE BACK BY DINNER"

And what do I get for my consideration, for informing my brother of my whereabouts so he wouldn't worry you ask? (Stupid aniki probably wouldn't have noticed I left). A fucking grunt, "fine."

Fuck it, if he won't realize how gracious I'm being while he's in his stupid sex-induced stupor, I just won't be so nice the next time.

Better grab some sustenance before I leave. A granola bar should do it. Now for my keys...they're in my pocket. Now that I have everything, it's off to the car. Might as well lock the door before I leave. Wouldn't want anyone coming in to listen to _that_.

Nice car huh? Don't touch it. I don't like people touching what's mine. I'm not possessive, I'm merely cautious. But you know what, I don't have to explain myself to anyone. I'll just take my five-minute long car ride to the library in silence. Why don't you see what the two fuckers in my house are doing.

**

* * *

**

"Ughn, Itachi. Yeah, right...there, ughn. :pant:

That spiky, red-haired, pale thing writhing beneath that raven Adonis I just called Itachi? Yeah, that's me, Kyuubi. My parents named me after a demon. Heh, sometimes, it's pretty befitting. But really, I'm just a sweetheart. Don't usually let anyone else know so, except Itachi and my little brother. Not blood brother, mind you, I kinda adopted him. We met in an orphanage and as soon as I turned 18, I adopted him...

"Ughn, fuck." Itachi just gave a particularly good thrust "Ah, Itachi, faster!" He always brings me to the edge and then slows down. He is such a sadist. :shiver, pant: I can't believe how good he is! He's always so gently rough too.

"Yeah, Itachi, harder"

"Hn :grunt:"

Hn, that's Itachi's trademark response. If you ever ask him a question, consider yourself lucky to even get that out of him. Most of the time he just gives people blank stares. It's kinda funny, when you're not on the receiving end of that stare.

"Ughn. ITACHI!"

I just came, all over our stomachs. He's panting faster now. Soon, he'll pant my name...

:whisper: "_Kyuubi_."

He always pants my name when he orgasms. Just like I always scream his name as loud as I possibly can. I used to try not too, when ever we're at his place and Sasuke's around. (I never let Itachi fuck me if we're at my apartment if my brother's around). But whenever I didn't scream his name, he'd get so pissy and gloomy that I couldn't help but do it. After all, I like screaming out his name. Especially because he whispers my name and he lets emotion run into it. He _never_ shows emotion-be it in his voice, in his actions, on his face-except when he really means it. Thus, I'm stuck doing whatever he wants when he whispers my name like that. If you heard your name coming out of Itachi's mouth like that, you'd understand; especially if no one ever says your name like that, but rather, your name is said with contempt.

"Shower."

In one word, Itachi has managed to inform me of where he is going, what he wants, where he wants to fuck me next, and he has given me a command to follow him into the shower as well. Wonderful, isn't he?"I'll be right there." He doesn't like to wait but I'll just be a while. "I have to call my brother. I think he said something about needing a ride somewhere." I have to find my cell phone. Pants, shirt, my boxers (Itachi goes comando some days, such as today), shoes...but no phone.

"You're not leaving."

"Only if he needs me. Where's my cell phone?"

"On the bedside table."

"Thanks!"

"Hn"

Ha, I forgot I left it there after calling my brother to tell him I'd be preoccupied. He was totally understanding; he anticipated it.

"Hey, Naruto. It's me."

**

* * *

**

"FINALLY! I need to get to the library and I need a ride!"

Huh? Who am I, Uzumaki Naruto, yelling at? I'm yelling at my idiot, inconsiderate, stupid, horny brother. Not blood brother or anything; we don't have the same parents, but he's always looked out for me-ever since we met in the orphanage-and he's never thought that I'm a monster.

"No need to yell. I'll be there in about an hour or so."

"AN HOUR! Of all the lousy...I need to get to the library now if I want to make it back in time to go to the movies with my friends. It won't just be an hour's wait, because you hav'ta drive all the way from Itachi's house and that takes about forty-five minutes."

"Fine, let me check with Itachi."

Dammit. He always has to check with Itachi. Damn Uchiha and his possessiveness. Now I have to wait for Itachi to begrudgingly agree to let Kyuubi come and pick me up and that'll take another thirty minutes in addition to the hour of fucking the bastard will make Kyuubi do. Not that Kyuubi will mind. Every time Itachi comes over it's "Naruto could you please just let me have the place for a couple hours." Then I have to leave the comfort of my home just so that bastard can have sex with my brother.

I don't mind being out of the apartment, I can just go to the community center and hang out with the friends I've made there. Plus, it gets me community service hours which I need for the stupid academic program I'm in. I guess it's not really stupid, but it gets hard sometimes. They give you extra homework and you have to stay after school for labs and stuff. If Iruka-sensei hadn't convinced me and Kyuubi that it would be good and help me get into college, I wouldn't have to done it. But, I guess I don't mind if it'll help me fulfill my dream. My dream you ask? Well...

"Naruto, hey. Itachi says his brother'll go pick you up. Okay?"

"Fine, so long as I get a ride, I don't care who's driving."

"All, right... Ah! Itachi, not while I'm on the phone!... Sorry. His name's Sasuke and he kinda looks like Itachi. It's great you two finally get to meet huh? Eep! Itachi! (Itachi):chuckle: I gotta go, I'll be home by dinner. Sasuke will drop you off if we're not done yet. (Itachi) We won't be done by then. Sasuke will drop you off. (Kyuubi) Are you okay for the movies?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah, Kiba said he could pick me up and I've got money."

(Itachi) "Hn. What time does your movie end?"

"Around nine, if I leave by seven."

(Itachi) "Take Sasuke with you. He won't want to be home later."

"Okay, bye."

(Kyuubi) "Bye, Naruto. Have fun!"

Grossgrossgross. Talking to Kyuubi and Itachi while Itachi is molesting Kyuubi is gross. Eh, at least I have a ride. I hope this Sasuke guy isn't like Itachi, if he is, he won't have fun at the movies. Hmm, I guess I better eat something before I leave to the library. RAMEN, here I come! I'll tell you about my life goal later.

**

* * *

**

"Hn, shower. I'll call Sasuke."

"All right, but if he doesn't want to do it, I'll have to go."

"He'll do it."

My otouto isn't stupid. He knows better than to argue with me while I'm preoccupied. In any case, he won't mind having something to occupy him, since he needs something to take his mind off his sexual predicament. The idiot thinks he's asexual. He just needs to find the right fuck. Uchiha's are very selective and we only chose the best. After all, that's why I have Kyuubi.

He's obnoxiously loud at times, but he's strong and I have an attraction to strength.

"Sasuke."

"Hai. What do you want aniki?"

"You have to pick up Kyuubi's brother and drive him to the library. I'll text you the address. His name is Naruto."

"Hn, do I have to drop him off at his home as well?"

"Yes, and you will be escorting him to the cinema."

"Fine."

"Good, don't be home before nine."

"Hn."

Now that that business is done with, I'll go fuck my uke. Kyuubi is stronger than me. He could easily make me the submissive one. However, he understands that he's mine and therefore he serves me. Although, it could be said that I serve him; I do arouse pleasure in him because he wants it, even if only for my pleasure. Everything is always give and take. At least he's strong enough to allow a breadth of variations in sex...he's very flexible. It really is wonderful, ramming him into the porcelain floor knowing he's in bliss. Thrust upon thrust and he doesn't tire. He's very tight too. You'll never know, however. He is mine and no one else will ever have him

"Itachi. HARDER!" :pant:

If he wants it harder, I'll be softer. He hates it when I tease him, but he always looks so cute in agony. He won't last long now. No matter how hard I try to drag a session out, he always makes me want to give in and give him what he begs for; that final thrust that will send him over the edge. Shit, he's pouting."Please Itachi!" :pant, sigh: "HARDER!"

Fuck, I'll acquiesce. I can't deny him when he looks like that. No, you can't see him, but you can imagine from my description. He's pouting, he has a light blush and his crimson hair is wet and draping his face. He's looking straight into my eyes and now he's parting his lips just slightly...I have to give him what he wants.

"ITACHI!" :moan:

Now I can get what I want and give him what he loves; the reason he tolerates me and never doubts me. Just a few more thrusts :pant:

:whisper: "_Kyuubi." _:pant, sigh:

"Mm, I love you too."

Hn, that smile he gets. No, once again, you can't see him. He's mine and I won't share him. At all. _Ever_. We'll be awhile and your interest is starting to annoy me. Why don't you go check up on my brother. If my conjecture is correct; which it is, as my conjectures are always correct, my brother will be pleasantly surprised when he meets Kyuubi's brother. If he's smart; which he is, because he's related to me, he'll gain an uke.

**

* * *

**

Itachi, tch. I hate going on his stupid errands enough, I don't need to hate going on his stupid boyfriend's errands. To top it off, I have to go see an idiotic movie with, if he's anything like his brother, a complete dobe. Sexual frustration doesn't allow me the good mood and patience I'll need to make it through today. This better be worth the new volume of Icha Icha Paradise Itachi's going to give me.

Fuck, this address is on the other side of the city. In the slums no less. I'm going to have to drive for forty minutes just to get there. Hell, I can make it in thirty. That dobe better be ready when I get there.**  
**

**:Thirty Minutes Later:**

Great, I have to park my car on a street located in the most deplorable area of the city. At least if it gets stolen, Itachi will have to cut his sex time short to pick me up. Then again, he'd never end one of his "gatherings" to do something for me. He'd make me walk home. This car better not get stolen. If it does, I'll make that boyfriend of his pick me up. After all, I'm sure Kyuubi couldn't bear to have his little brother mad at him. All right, I just have to automate the car alarm and then I'll drive the kid to the library where I'll be able to re-read Icha Icha Paradise, Volume two, in peace.

Tch, the apartment's on the second floor and the fucking elevator is broken. Now I have to take the stairs and get to room...28. Great, no doorbell.

:knock, knock:

"Who is it."

"Itachi's brother." Great, he is an idiot. No intelligent person would answer the door in such a manner. He's...fuck, he's _hot_.

"Hey. Sasuke, right?"

Great, I finally find someone I'm attracted to and he's an idiot, the brother of mybrother's _boyfriend_, and an incredibly cute blue-eyed blond. All right, this won't be hard. All I have to do is concentrate and I won't jump him. That's right, concentrate...

"Are you okay? You're face is flushed."

"Hn. I'm fine. Are you ready to go?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah, I'm ready. Let's go!"

He just bent down to pick up his notebook. He has a really nice ass. I'll bet it's tight. Am I drooling? No, I won't drool. Uchihas don't drool... But did you see that smile? He's perfect and now, he's going to be mine. By the end of today, he _will_ be mine.

"Sooo...thanks for doing this. I wouldn't be able to get to the movies in time if I had to wait for Kyuubi. It's gonna be fun to have you going with us."

"Us? Who's us?" I'll be damned if I have to share him with anyone.

"Me, you, and my friend Kiba. Man, I hope he doesn't bring his dog this time. Maybe if I get Hinata to go with us he'll leave the dog behind."

"Hinata, Hyuuga Hinata?" How does he know her? Hn, we're at the car already. "This is my car."

"Huh? Oooh, it's nice like Itachi's. So, you know Hinata?"

Hm, his shoes better be clean."Get in. I vaguely know her; she and her cousin go to the same school as me. She's in a few of my classes."

"Then you know Neji?"

"Yes. Put on your seatbelt. You know Neji as well?"

"Heh, yeah." There's that smile again. I'm going to jump him by the end of this night, regardless of whether or not he wants me to. "Neji always volunteers with me at the nearby community center. Hey, do you know Gaara? He volunteers with me and Neji too and he goes to the same school as Neji."

"Hn. Gaara is in a few of my classes as well. He and Neji are on the school's baseball team with me."

"Oh. I play on the community center's team. Neji and Gaara are on that one too."

"Don't you play on your school's team?"

"My school doesn't have a team. Budget cuts only allowed for a few extracurriculars. Plus, most of the money is used in academics anyways. The only reason the community center has a team is because Neji and Gaara got their families to donate money and we have fund raisers a lot."

Hn, he's really an idiot. Here I am, driving an idiot to the library; an _attractive _idiot no less. :scowl: Itachi better buy me the rest of the Icha Ichas for the next _year_. What the hell are Neji and Gaara trying to pull. They never seem to give a shit about the community and he doesn't even notice.

"What's wrong? Why do you have a scowl on your face?"

"Neji and Gaara...do they volunteer often?"

"Yup. I see them there every time I go. They practically live there. They're really nice. They're always giving me rides when I can't get anyone else. They even argue about who'll get to give me a ride. They're very...:mumble:what's that word Iruka-sensei uses?... alturnistic?"

"Altruistic."

"Yeah, that's it. They're very altruistic."

Idiot. Can't he tell they're trying to get into his pants? Figures I'd be attracted to someone so oblivious. It's cute though...and that pout. That face will look really sexy when I'm pounding into him...

"Whoa, you really are like Itachi. Who were you thinking about?"

"What are you talking about dobe?"

"Don't call me that...:mumble:stupid teme. I was talking about that perverted look you have on your face. You look like you're a second away from a nose bleed."

"I did not have a perverted look on my face."

"Yes you did."

"No, I didn't."

"Yeah-huh"

"No dobe, I _didn't_"

"Whatever you say teme."

Fuck, we're almost to the library. He'll want to separate from me and do whatever he needs to do on his own. Then I won't get to see his little pout. Maybe I'll be able to find a corner and silently formulate a strategy to seduce him. That way, Kyuubi can't hurt me for whatever I do to Naruto. After all, you can't rape the willing.

"Ne, Sasuke."

"What? Dobe."

"Stop calling me that!"

"It's befitting."

"Fine, if you're going to be an asshole I just won't talk to you."

Hey, you see that? Wait, don't look, only I get to see that cute little pout on his face. It's mine...I caused it and I'm not sharing it with you. Hn, later, I'll be kissing that pout away...

"Ne, Sasuke-teme."

"What now?"

"Ha, you didn't call me dobe."

"Fine. What now dobe?"

"Maa, I didn't want you to call me dobe...just...never mind."

"Hn." He really is a dobe. But he's mine and you can't call him that.

"You think we'll see Neji there?"

"What?"

"Neji, he normally volunteers at the library on the weekends. He called me to remind me I needed to go to the library to finish my research and he said he'd be there."

"If he said he'd be there don't you think that means we'll probably see him there?"

"Hey, you don't know for sure if we'll see him there. It's a big library, we might not see him."

"Hn." I hope so. If my suspicions are correct; which they are, they always are, Neji is after my dobe. Why else would that stuck-up Hyuuga volunteer at a community center in the slums? Gaara's probably in the same mindset as the Hyuuga. It doesn't matter though, that dobe's mine and no one is taking him away from me. As far as I'm concerned, Hyuuga and Gaara aren't even obstacles worth considering.

"Hey Sasuke. Can you park near the south entrance. Neji usually works the desk there and he always helps me find everything I need really fast."

"You don't need the Hyuuga's help. I used to volunteer here as well. I can help you with whatever you need." I'll just park here, at the north entrance. :car engine-turned off:

"Well, I don't wanna bother you. I mean, you already drove me and all. Plus, Neji said he likes to help me."

:mental scoff:Yeah, I'll bet. "Neji's probably busy. I'll help you."

"Yatta! You're so nice Sasuke."

Hn, there's that smile again. Don't look, it's my smile and only I'm supposed to see it. I swear, if I catch you looking I'll beat you into a bloody pulp and make you fall off these stairs we're walking on.

"Whoa...ahh!"

"Usuratonkachi! Watch your step."

"Meh, I don't see you looking at the ground when you walk."

"Unlike you, usuratonkachi, I don't need to watch my feet when I walk."

"Maa Sasuke, why are you being so mean? You're such a teme."

Hn, I think I like the smile better than the pout. But the pout _is_ cute. Eventually it won't matter, I'll be sure to put his lips to good use. Mmm I wonder how he'll taste...

"Hey Sasuke, do you think we'll be done by seven?"

"If you tell me what you need to research and you do everything I say, we'll be done by four."

"Ne Sasuke?"

"Hn." Why does he have that little smile on. He looks...mischievous. And I don't like the way his eyes are creasing...it reminds me of when Kyuubi wants something from Itachi.

"Will you treat me to ramen if I'm good?"

Fuck...I just have to concentrate. I won't jump him. I won't jump him. That sentence was not meant to be suggestive. He's just a dobe, he doesn't know what he's saying...

"Well?"

"Fine. But you have to do as I say."

"Banzai! You're nice again!"

Hn, dobe. I think I definitely like that smile more.

* * *

Heh, Sasuke's nice. He can be an ass sometimes, but he's nice. He's really pretty too, and smart. He's really helping me. At this rate, we'll be able to get done by three thirty. It's only two and we're already halfway done, and we've only been working for about an hour. It would have taken forever to do this without him. Even with Neji's help, I wouldn't get this research done so fast. 

"Ne, Sasuke."

"Hn."

"Do you think this scroll might be helpful?"

"Let me see it."

"Here you go."

I already read through the scroll. It has a bunch of info on my research topic.

"It's good. Take notes of the major points. Make sure to note the reference info as well."

"Okay."

**:An Hour and Thirty Minutes Later:**

"Whew. We're finally done."

"We would have been done sooner if you could write faster."

"Eh, but we did good anyways."

"Hn."

Just like his brother. "Was that a yes 'hn' or a no 'hn'."

"Yes."

"Well why didn't you just say so."

"Because the Uchiha is incapable of coherent speech."

"Neji!"

"Naruto, why didn't you ask me for help. I told you I'd be here. You know I work at the desk near the south entrance."

"Yeah, I know, but Sasuke said he'd help me and he's really smart. We finished in only three and a half hours."

"Did you?"

"Yup."

:glare:"Uchiha."

:glare:"Hyuuga."

Why the hell are they calling each other by their surnames? "Sasuke, his name is Neji. Neji, his name is Sasuke."

"We're aware of that dobe."

"Then why don't you call each other by your first names?"

:silence: (Was that a tumbleweed:p)

"Oookay. You two are weird. Ne, Sasuke. Can we go get ramen now?"

"Sure Naruto."

"Naruto."

"Huh? Oh, hey Gaara!" Where'd he come from? Oh, from behind that shelve next to Neji.

:nod: "What are you doing here?"

"I'm finishing up the research for that assignment I told you about."

"What are Uchiha and Hyuuga doing here?"

"Huh? Oh, Sasuke drove me here and he was helping me with the research. Neji's volunteering here and he was making sure I was fine."

:nod: "Hyuuga, Uchiha."

"Not again. I just went through the whole surname and first name thing with Neji and Sasuke."

"Stop whining dobe."

"I told you not to call me that teme."

:glare:"Uchiha."

:glare:"Sabaku."

"Stop with the surnames thing."

"Stop whining."

"You're being mean again teme."

"Naruto. Why did you have the Uchiha drive you. You could have called me if you needed a ride."

"That's okay Gaara. I didn't want to bother you."

"You could have called me, Naruto."

"It's fine Neji. Besides, Sasuke didn't mind."

(Neji)"Uchiha. How do you know Naruto?"

"He's the brother of Kyuubi's boyfriend."

(Gaara)"The one you refer to as a pervert?"

"Yeah, that one."

"Naruto, let's go."

"Okay Sasuke. I'll see you guys later."

(Neji)"Hai. Good-bye Naruto."

(Gaara):nod:

"Bye Neji. Bye Gaara."

That was weird. Did you notice how they were all kinda hostile towards each other? Why are you looking at me weird? I'm not too stupid to know a word like hostile. Iruka-sensei says I'm real smart. So does Kyuubi.

Mau, Sasuke's walking fast. "Sasuke, slow down."

"Walk faster dobe."

"You're being mean again."

"Don't be such a weakling."

"I AM NOT WEAK!"

I'll show him...calling me weak. I'll just catch up to him and...and "AAH!"

"Tch, usuratonkachi. I told you to watch your step."

He caught me. Sasuke caught me before I fell. Wow, I'm really close to his face. He has nice eyes. Oh no! I'm staring. He'll probably think I'm a freak. Just back away Naruto, just back away...

**

* * *

**

That usuratonkachi almost fell. It's good I caught him. Our faces are really close...I could almost kiss him. He looks even better up close. I think I'll just examine him. I wonder how he got those scars on his cheeks, they look like whiskers. His lips look sweet, I wonder what they taste like. Maybe if I tilt my head...

"Ne Sasuke. You can let go know."

Great, I was just about to kiss him and he had to ruin it. Usuratonkachi.

"Be more careful usuratonkachi."

"Don't call me that!"

"It's befitting."

"That's what you said before."

"Tch, stop whining. Get in." I'm not holding the door to be nice. Since he's so clumsy, he'll probably break something.

"Mau, you're being mean again."

"If you quit complaining about my behavior I'll let you eat as much food as you want."

"Will you pay?"

"Yes." How much could he possibly eat?

"Yatta! You're being nice again!"

"Hn." Got him to smile again. I wonder if he'll smile like that after sex. Maa, I'll find out soon enough.

"Dobe. Where do you want to go eat?"

"There's this great ramen stand close to my house. It's about a block away. You can park your car outside the apartment complex and we'll walk there after I put my notes away."

"Hn." At least I don't have to drive to more than one place.

**:Thirty Minutes Later:**

"Jeez Sasuke. You drive like a maniac."

"No, dobe. Everyone else drives to slow." What? It's true. If everyone was a faster driver, I'd be able to get around more quickly.

"Whatever you say teme."

"Hn. Just put your stuff away dobe."

"Okay, I'll be right back. I just gotta use the bathroom. Make yourself comfortable."

"Hn." At least the place isn't a pigsty. Everything looks clean. Knowing my brother, he and Kyuubi have probably fucked on every surface of the apartment. However, Kyuubi wouldn't defile his brother's room. Hn, that just means I'll be the first one to have sex in that room, with Naruto of course. The kitchen counter would be fun and that coffee table looks promising. Maybe after some sanitation, I can fuck Naruto there.

Hn, I wonder where his room is. Maybe it's this one on the left...

"Hey, do you wanna see my room?"  
Decision time. See his room now under the very likely possibility that I'll jump him or let him eat, then see his room and definitely jump him. I don't want to deal with my self-restraint breaking so I think I'll let him eat. Plus, he's bound to be more energetic after eating.

"Iie. We'll eat and then you can show me your room."

"Okay. Let's go!"

He's smiling again. He's so easy to please. I wonder if that means he's going to be easy to please in bed. I plan to do a lot of things to him so he better have a lot of stamina. Considering he's so energetic, he probably will be able to endure long hours of sex. Plus, if Kyuubi can do it, he should be able to as well.

"Hey Sasuke?"

"Hn."

"Do you think Neji and Gaara have a thing for each other? Every time I see one of them, the other's always around."

Idiot. "That isn't a good reason to speculate such things." He doesn't realize that he's the other common denominator in this equation.

"But they always stare at each other, except when they're talking to me or I'm talking to them."

"Dobe, they glare at each other, it isn't staring. That's just the way they are. It's akin to a greeting."

"You would know, you glare a lot too."

"Hn."

"Still, I think Neji and Gaara would be good for each other. I've been planning to lock them in a closet together but me, Kiba, and Hinata aren't strong enough to push them in. I'd get Kyuubi to do it but he's always too busy... But I'll bet that with your help, we could get push them into a small, enclosed space and lock 'em in. Wanna help us?"

Well this is an easy decision. Help Naruto and get brownie points for it, all the while getting rid of Neji and Gaara in one fell swoop. "Hn, I suppose I could help."

"Yatta! This is great. Neji and Gaara are so nice. They deserve some happiness. Look, there's Icharaku's. Ahh, ramen."

He's...he's drooling. Dammit. What's so great about ramen? He should be drooling over me. I'll have to supersede his fondness for ramen.

"What do you want dobe?"

"Mm, I'll have the miso ramen to start. What are you gonna get?"

"I'll just have the same."

"Alright, two miso ramen coming right up. How's your brother Naruto?"

"He's good, old man."

"He still with that boyfriend of his."

"Yup. This is his brother."

"Ah, another Uchiha. Pleased to meet you son."

"Hn."

"Ha, just like his brother isn't he?"

"Yup, he's a pervert too. Though he's not as bad as Itachi."

"I am not a pervert dobe."

"Yeah you are, _teme_"

"No, I am _not_, dobe."

"Fine, fine, whatever you say."

Hn, damn right 'whatever I say.'

"Here you go boys."

"Yatta! Itadikimasu!"

"Don't be so loud dobe. :whisper:Itadikimasu."

:slurp, slurp: Whoa, he's fast. He's almost done with that bowl. He couldn't possibly eat much more, could he?

**:Forty-five Minutes Later:**

He ate twelve bowls of ramen. Twelve!

"Ha, lets go home now Sasuke, I feel tired."

Great he's fucking tired. Oh, well, if I let him sleep I can perfect my seduction plan and execute it when he wakes up...

**

* * *

**

_**End Chapter 1**_

**Will Sasuke's plan work? Will Naruto, Sasuke, Kiba, and Hinata lock Neji and Gaara in a closet? Will Neji and Gaara get it on? Is Itachi still fucking Kyuubi?**

**Find out all the answers to these questions and more in the next chapter of Fraternity.**


	2. Chapter 2: Possession

**Thanks for the reviews everyone! You guys rule!  
**

**

* * *

**

_**Chapter 2: Possession, Nine-Tenths of the Law**_

:sleeping: "Mmm, ramen. I love you ramen." :drool:wakes up: "Eh? You're not ramen!"

"No dobe, I'm not. Would you get off of me?"

"Huh? Where am I?" And what the hell are _you_ doing in my house? Who's this guy? Wait...pretty, black eyes, calls me names...

"Sasuke!"

"Have you finally figured out that we're at your house dobe?"

"Huh, oh yeah. Heh, I guess I fell asleep huh?"

"Yes. You were showing me your room, which is a mess by the way, and then you proceeded to get into your bed and sleep. When I tried to wake you, you caught me off guard and put me into a vice-like grip. You slept on me for half an hour."

"REALLY? Wow, that's usually shorter than most of the naps I take after a good ramen meal."

"Hn. You should clean your room, it's a biological hazard."

"No it's not, it's just lived in." Look, it's not really dirty at all. I promise, there's no dust in here. You don't have to be afraid to come in...that green stuff in the corner? Err, that's just some food or something I forgot to toss out, it doesn't smell; and I promise, it won't try to bite you. Sasuke's still alive after all...my room's perfectly fine...Okay, the reason I just tripped is not because my room is too messy. Great, Sasuke caught me again.

"What did I tell you about watching your step, usuratonkachi."

"I'm not clumsy. You...you're just a jerk."

"And somehow my personality has you so entranced that you've managed to trip and almost fall a total of three times in the last three hours or so."

"It's not like I do it on purpose. I just...sometimes things get in my way."

"Yes, usuratonkachi, stairs and other objects intentionally rise from the ground just to trip you."

"Shut up TEME! So I trip every once in a while, it's perfectly normal." What's with all the sarcasm?

"Yes dobe, it's perfectly normal to trip excessively throughout the day. At least...I'd expect it to be normal for an usuratonkachi like you."

"Why do you have to be such a jerk! One minute you're all nice and the next you're mean. Are you bipolar or something?"

"Hn, dobe. What are we going to do for the next two hours?"

"Huh?"

"It's already five; the movie starts at seven, doesn't it?"  
"Yeah," :sheepish grin: "I guess we could play a game or something. Oh wait, I know what we could do. Heh, we could plan out how we're going to get Neji and Gaara locked in a closet." :squinty eyes and evil grin:

"I'd rather do something else."

"Like what?" I'm up for anything Sasuke wants to do. He seems less boring than his brother, though he's still an asshole...and he's kinda a pervert. Still, he treated me to ramen and he helped me with my work so I should just let him do what he wants...

**

* * *

**

Holy shit. It's the moment I've been waiting for. Alright, now I just have to give him an enticing look. What do you mean it looks like my same indifferent expression? Fuck off, you just can't appreciate true salaciousness. I look great and he's going to be unable to control himself and then he'll jump me...just wait.

"Ne Sasuke. Are you gonna answer my question?"

Idiot. Oh well. I'll just jump _him_.

"Sit on the bed Naruto."

"Huh? Why?"

"Just do it."

"All right. What are we going to do?"

He's adorable and now I get to take his innocence :grunt: "Mine."

"Huh? Mmph."

Mmm he tastes so good and his lips are so soft. Dammit Naruto kiss back.

:muffled: "msasmmke. What the hell are you doing teme!"

Fuck, he pushed me away. This is all your fault. He's just shy. I am going to kill you.

"Answer me teme."

"You asked me what I'd rather do so I did it."

"I didn't think you wanted to kiss me."

"I didn't want to _just_ kiss you, dobe."

(O.o-Naruto's face) :blush: "Eh? HENTAI! I should have known you'd be just like your brother. Dammit, you just invaded my personal space and you didn't even ask. I don't belong to you just because you want me!"

That's where he is so very wrong. He's blushing. He looks good when he blushes. Now if I could just get him out of those clothes...

"Stop thinking perverted things teme!

"Stop looking so fuckable dobe."

"Eeeeh! That's it, I'm gonna kick your ass TEME!"

"Dobe, there are other things to do with one's ass; those that are more pleasurable, I'd like to do to you."

"Stop propositioning me. You're such a pervert."

"We've already been through this, dobe."

"Stop calling me dobe. I-mmph."

Heh, this is the best way to shut him up. I'm holding his head and he's pinned to the bed beneath me. There's no way he's getting away from me this time. Mmm, he's as good as I thought he'd be.

:muffled: "Mlemt me mgo."

Just stop resisting dobe. Watch this, I'll going to get him to open his mouth. I want to taste more than just his lips.

:muffled moan:

Heh, he's already moaning. Just a little more...I'm in. Oh, he tastes even better here, kinda like ramen though. He's making me hard... :thrust, grunt:

:moan:

Hn, he's hard too. :thrust:

:loud moan:

Hn, he really likes it. I think he's subdued enough. I want to taste his neck...

:knock, knock:

:muffled: "msamke."

His neck tastes great. Kinda savory

:whine: "Sasuke. Let me go!"

"Shut up dobe."

"But someone's knocking on the door."

"So, let them stay out there." And I'll continue to lick his neck. I still have to mark him.  
"No, get off me!"

"Fine, but you might want to wait a second." :smirk: He's still hard.

:growl: "Shut up teme!"

He's still slightly aroused and, he looks so fuckable. I just have to reign in my self control. He's answering the door now, he'll tell the idiot that interrupted us to go away and then...

"GAARA!"

Gaara. I'll kill him. I'll tear him limb from limb and then I'll...

"Hey Sasuke. It's Gaara."

**

* * *

**

Uchiha? What is he doing here? He better not be trying to get Naruto, I already get enough rivalry from stupid Hyuuga. Why are his cheeks so flushed?

"Are you sick Naruto? You look flushed."

"Heh, I-I'm not sick. You don't have to worry Gaara."

"Sabaku."

"Uchiha."

"Not again!"

"Shut up dobe."

I'll kill the Uchiha. I'll kill him and he won't be near Uzumaki ever again.

"Uchiha. What are you doing here?"

"That isn't any of your business Sabaku."

"Heh, um, Sasuke's just here because he drove me to the library. He's going to the movies with me and Kiba later. Maybe Hinata too."

Movies. How did the Uchiha manage to weasel himself into Naruto's life so easily?

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why is he going to the movies with you?" I'm going to kill that smirk off Uchiha's face.

"Oh, 'cause Itachi and Kyuubi are at his house and he needs something to do."

"Why doesn't he just go somewhere else and read his perverted books?"

:clenches teeth: "Shut it Sabaku."

"Eeh! You really are a pervert! I bet that's where you get all those ideas. Stupid Uchiha perverts."

Ideas? Why is Naruto blushing? I'm going to torture the Uchiha until he dies and then I'll...

"You know dobe. I have some ideas that aren't in the Icha Icha series."

That is it.

"Uchiha. You will refrain from infecting Naruto's mind with your smut. You will stay away from him."

"Heh, guys, guys. Calm down. We're all friends here, right?

(Sasuke) :scowl: "No."

(Gaara) :scowl:

Naruto's face just lit up. He's having an idiotic thought. He must think the Uchiha and me can befriend each other.

"I have an idea. Why don't you come to the movies with us Gaara? I'll call Neji up and invite him too!" :wink:

Did he just wink at the Uchiha?

"Hn, that might be a good idea."

"What?" Why the hell is Uchiha agreeing to this. I'm going to kill him. Then Neji will kill him, then I'll drown him in sand and I'll...

"Great, let's call Neji up right now. I'll go get the phone."

"Uchiha. What are you trying to do?"

"Nothing Gaara. Just making my uke happy."

Rage control. I need rage control. (AN: Sounds like a bug spray :P)

:Naruto with phone comes walking in:

"All right Gaara, why don't you invite Neji."

"No, I'd prefer he didn't join us." It's already bad enough to have the Uchiha around.

"Come on Gaara. "

"No."

"What are you? Scared Sabaku?"

"No Uchiha. I just hate conversing with the Hyuuga"

"Pleeease Gaara." :Uzumaki Puppy Eyes:

Don't look into his eyes...just avoid the eyes.

"No."

"Pretty pleeease." :Ultra Irresistible Uzumaki Puppy Eyes:

What, does he practice that expression? "Fine Uzumaki. Give me the phone."

"Do you know the phone number?"

"No."

"Here, I'll mark it. Let's use the speaker phone."

Stupid Uchiha. He's still smirking that smug smirk of his.

"Hyuuga household. Hinata sp-peaking."

(Naruto) "Hey Hinata-chan. Did Kiba ask you to go to the movies yet?"

:blush: "N-no."

"Well come with us!"

"O-okay. What time?"

"Seven."

"All right."

"Hey Hinata, can you go get Neji?"

"Sure. H-he's right here."

"Neji?"

"Yes, Naruto."

"Hey Neji. Gaara wants to talk to you."

Stupid Naruto Puppy Eyes. I'll just be straightforward. Though I can't understand why he wants me to do this.

(Gaara) "Hyuuga. You are to accompany Naruto, Kiba, Hinata, Uchiha, and I to the cinema."

"Nani?"

Idiot. "You heard me. I will not repeat myself."

"Yes, I heard you, but why are you asking."

"Naruto asked me to do so."

"Why didn't he ask me?"

How the fuck should I know? "You'll have to ask him that."

"Fine, put him on the phone."

(Naruto) "You're on speaker phone Neji."

"Well, aren't you going to answer my question."

"Not right now. You'll get all your answers later. Just be here by seven and bring Hinata too. Kiba can drive us all."

"We won't fit in his car."

(Sasuke) "I can drive myself and Naruto."

(Gaara) "No Uchiha. I'll drive myself and Naruto."

(Neji) "Neither of you will drive Naruto. I will."

(Naruto) "All right. Here's the deal. Kiba will drive Hinata. The rest of us will ride in one of your cars."

(Sasuke) "Who's got the bigger car?"

(Naruto) "Well, you do. Neji and Gaara both have two-seaters and yours is a four-seater."

(Sasuke) "Fine, then we'll take my car."

"Great! I'll see you later Neji."

"Good-bye Naruto."

"Aren't you gonna say bye to Gaara?"

"Good-bye Gaara."

:nod: What the hell is Uzumaki thinking?

"He just nodded in response. That means bye in Gaara speech."

"Right. I'll see you at seven."

"Yup, and Gaara too. Bye!" :hangs up:

He continues to stress the fact that I'll be there. Why does he do that? Maybe he's happy I'll be there? What do you mean that's not the reason? Just shut up. I don't want to talk to you. I have to plan the Uchiha's death...

**

* * *

**

Yatta! Everything's working out great. Did you hear how jealous Neji was whenever Gaara mentioned me? Gaara got jealous whenever Neji mentioned me too. They definitely like each other. This is gonna be great. All that's left now is to get rid of Gaara so me and Sasuke can fine tune the plan.

"Sooo, Gaara. Don't you think you should head on home and get dressed up?"

"Do I not look good, Uzumaki?"

"Nah, Gaara. You look great, but maybe you should get dressed up so you can look even better!"

:Sasuke scowls:Gaara smirks:

"Do you want me to get dressed up?"

"Yeah, yeah. I really think you should get dressed up."

:walking towards door: "All right. I'll be back sometime before seven."

:Opens door: "Okay. See you then."

:walks out of door: "Right. I'll see you at seven."

Weird, that's exactly what Neji said. :closes door: All right. Now it's just me and Sasuke...who's looking at me like he's going to eat me...Oh no! He's going to jump me. Not that I mind...much. He's a good kisser and he is pretty good-looking. Don't look at me like that! Fine, he's gorgeous. Happy now? Anyways, the fact that he's really good-looking doesn't change the fact that he's a perverted, possessive, Uchiha bastard. I'm gonna have to lay down some ground rules. After all, no one pushes me around...except Kyuubi. But only because he's really strong...and sometimes Iruka...but he's really scary in that mother-hen form... :shudder:

"Excited dobe?"

"Huh?" When did he wrap his arms around me?

"You just shuddered. Are you excited about what I'm going to do to you?"  
"Hentai! Listen here teme. I'm laying down some ground rules. First of all; like I said before, I don't belong to you just because you want me, which means that you can't just kiss me whenever you want. If I say to get off me you have to get off me. I.e., when I tell you to stop doing something, you stop. Second, no making out in front of my friends. I don't wanna gross anybody out. Third, if we're gonna be kissing and all, it better be because you like me. I'm not your fuck-toy and I won't tolerate being treated as something that can be thrown away. If you really want me, you'll follow these rules, or I'll kick your ass and so will Kyuubi. Itachi might too if you piss Kyuubi off."

"Are you done?"

"Yeah."

"Hn. Tell me, do you want me to kiss you?" :pushes Naruto towards wall:

"What do you mean?"

"Considering your little rant, I'd say you like it when I kiss you." :smirk:

:blush: "Well...yeah. You're easy on the eyes and all. You may be an asshole, but you can be pretty nice. Plus, you kiss pretty good." :sheepish grin:

"Really?" :smirk:

"Yeah...How 'bout me? What do you think of me?"

"I think you're fuckable."

"Yeah, well fuck this." :pushes away and gives him the finger:

If he's not gonna respect me...

"Get back here dobe."

"NO!"

Stupid teme. He's being a pervert. What does he think I am, a whore? I warned him...it's not my fault he didn't listen. I really thought I was attracted to him too. Shut up. I can't just let him treat me like that because I like him. Plus, I'm not a girl, I can hold out...

"Naruto."

Shit. "What do you want teme."

"Open this door."

"Did you try the knob? It's not locked."

"No, I want you to open the door."

"Teme, I'm not gonna forgive you."

"Forgive me? I never apologized."

"Maybe you need to."

"I'm not going to apologize for thinking you look fuckable. It was a compliment you idiot."

Stupid Uchiha's and their warped realities. It wasn't sweet! Oh no, you've been infected by Uchiha thought. "Go away."

"Dobe. You will open this door."

"Make me."

"I won't, it's your choice. When you stop acting like a girl, I'll be on the couch waiting for you."

"A girl!" I am not acting like a girl. What do you mean I'm being sensitive? Well fuck, I have feelings, I am human after all. I'm not being 'delicate.' Fine, I'll show you. I'll just go out there and show Sasuke-teme what he'll be missing out on for being a prick.

"Teme!" :stomps toward couch:

"Came to your sen-mmph" :groan:

HA! Take that stupid teme. You too. Mmmm, he tastes good. Eeep, he just grabbed my ass. :moan: It shouldn't feel so good...he's massaging it or somethin.' His toungue is sliding over my lips...I'll hold out a little more, that bastard isn't getting in so easily... That's right, just a little bit longer, I can wait this out...Oh fuck it. :climbs onto Sasuke's lap:moan: Mmm, he tastes a little like the ramen from earlier today. Kinda peppery too. Like when you gargle with mouthwash or somethin.' It's spicy, I guess.

(Sasuke) :thrust:

:moan: Fuck, he's making me get hard. Teme!

:thrust, grabs hips, grinds:

:tears away from kiss, moans: "Sasuke."

:begins kissing and licking Naruto's neck:

:more frantic grinding:

"Ne, Sasuke. Don't-:moan:-leave any hickies."

:groan: "I have to mark you dobe" :resume hickie-making:

:phone-ring, ring:

:groan: "Stop Sasuke. I hav'ta get the phone."

:grunt: "Fine."

:grabs phone: "Hello?"

"Hey Naruto! It's me. How are things over there?"

"Hey Kyuubi. E-everything's good here. How are you?"  
"Ah, I'm good. 'tachi just went out to get some food. I was in the mood for some chocolate, so I promised him we could have some fun with it if he got some for me."

"EW! You didn't hav'ta tell me that!"

"Heh, grow up. After all, Sasuke's probably gonna molest you before the night's over."

"H-how do you know that?"  
"Tch, he's like Itachi. Plus, Itachi said so and he's never wrong..."

"Ehh, well why didn't you warn me!"

"You mean he's already molested you?"

"Well...yeah! He's being possessive too. He said he has to mark me!"

:laughter: "Of course he has to mark you! He's an Uchiha. If he doesn't he might blow up or something. And you can't expect him not to be possessive. An Uchiha who isn't possessive is like you not loving ramen."

"Still, he doesn't have to put hickies where everyone can see them."  
"Of course he does. And don't worry about it. If he's anything like his brother, which he is, trust me, it'll feel good. And don't worry about condoms, you don't have to use any of those."

"EHH! What the hell are you talking about! I'm not planning on having sex!"

"I'm sure Sasuke probably is. Don't worry, he won't rape you. There's lube in my room, right on the counter. You can go ahead and get one of the new bottles. Let me talk to Sasuke."

"I won't be needing the lube. Here, tell the bastard you'll help me kick his ass if he rapes me." :passes phone to Sasuke:

(Sasuke) "What?"

"Is that any way to talk to your lovely brother-in-law."

"What do you want."  
"Fine, I just wanted to lighten the mood before I said this, but since you have to be you...If you hurt my brother, I will not hesitate to beat you and burn all your Icha Ichas in front of you. Itachi will certainly help me. I'll also take pictures of Naruto in the shower, show them to you, and then proceed to burn them in your face. Are we clear?"

"Yes. You know my brother. We don't hurt our ukes."

"I know, but shit happens, I'll just let you take the blame for it if it happens to Naruto."  
"Hn."

"All right, pass Naruto back. Don't worry I'll be quick and then you can get back to molesting him."

:passes phone to Naruto:

"Hey, did you tell him."

"Yup. Listen, I gotta go. Itachi's already parking the car."

"'Kay, I'll see you later."

"Bye."

:hangs up phone:

Stupid Kyuubi. He's a pervert too...it's all Itachi's fault. Oh no! I hope Sasuke doesn't turn me into a pervert like Kyuubi...

"Naruto."

"Let's take a break teme. I'm hungry and I gotta call Kiba to tell him Hinata's coming to the movies with us."

"No. Get over here. Now."  
Stupid possessive Sasuke-teme "Come on! If we take a break I promise I'll let you mark me or whatever."  
"Hn."

"Yes 'hn' or no 'hn'?"

"Yes."

"Yatta! You get started on the ramen and I'll call Kiba." :grabs phone:

:walks to kitchen: "Dobe, what kind of ramen do you want?"

"CHICKEN." Mmm, ramen. Now to call Kiba. He's gonna freak about Hinata. Hee hee.

"What's up Naruto?"

"Oh, nothing. Gaara, Neji, and Itachi's brother are coming to the movies with us...and so is Hinata."

"Hinata!"

"Yup."

"Why the fuck didn't you call me earlier! I can't be ready in time!"

"Calm down. You have over an hour to get ready. Just don't bring Akamaru."

"Fine. Anything else you should tell me?"

"Well...you're gonna be driving Hinata by yourself. The rest of us are going in Sasuke's car. And...I guess if we can find somewhere to shove Neji and Gaara into, then we'll do it. Fine tune the plan with Hinata. Sasuke's gonna help."

"Sasuke? Who's he?"

"Itachi's brother."  
"Why don't you fine tune the plan with him?"

"'Cause he doesn't wanna. He'd rather do something else."

"Fine. I'll be there at six-fifty."

"'Kay. Ja ne."

"Yeah, yeah."

:hangs up phone:

"Dobe, your ramen is ready."

"Yatta!" :walks to kitchen: "Didn't you make some for yourself?"  
"No, I'll just get a snack at the movies, I'm not hungry right now."

"Suit yourself."

"Hn. I'm going to go get something from my car. I'll be right back." :walks toward door:

:muffled: "'Kay"

**

* * *

**

:walking towards car: Hn, dobe. I'll just get my Icha Icha out of the car. He'll probably want to stop soon and I don't want to force him, even though I shouldn't have to. I might as well catch up on some reading.

:walks towards apartment, up the stairs, opens door, walks in, closes door:  
He's probably already finished with his ramen...and he promised he'd let me mark him. :perverted look:

"Dobe."

"I'm in my room Sasuke."

He...he...he's not wearing a shirt. I can't believe he actually has a toned body...I expected him to be lithe, not muscled.

"Jeez, don't get a nose bleed."

"Maybe you should put on a shirt."

"I will, just as soon as I find a clean one...I spilled ramen on the one I was wearing."

"Did you check your closet."

"No. Why would I? There's no clothes in there."

Of course he doesn't keep his clothes in the closet. That's probably were he keeps all the biochemical waste that accumulates in this room.

"Ha! Found one."

"Wait. Don't put it on."

"Huh? Why?"  
Dobe. "It'll be easier to keep your promise that way."

"What promise...and why are you looking at me like that?"

"Bed. I have to mark you."

:Naruto sits on bed:

He's complying, but...there's something wrong here. :Sasuke sits on bed: "No, sit on my lap dobe."

"Fine, but don't try to get into my pants, I don't wanna do that yet."

"But you will eventually." :smirk:

"Just shut up and get on with it. And you have to do it good if you want it to last long. I heal pretty fast."

"No matter, I'll just make a new one once it heals." :begins licking/kissing/sucking Naruto's neck:

"Mmm."

He tastes good, I wonder what he'll do if I bite him... :lick, bite, lick:

:moan:

Hn, he liked it. :murmur: "Sensitive."

:husky: "Shut up. Teme"

:grunt: "Hn."

:kiss, bite, lick:

:moan: "Sasuke." Fuck, he's making me hard again.

:grunt, thrust:

"Ahh, Sasuke." :moan:

Hn, he's hard too. I wonder if he'll be pissed if I...

:Naruto grinds hips into Sasuke's:moan:

:groan: Never mind...he's participating too. :smirk:

:frantic grinding:lick, sucking, bite:

:more frantic grinding:moan, pant:

:pant:grinding:groan: Fuck, he feels good...

:moan, pant:

:pant:grinding: I think he's about to...I think I'm about to...

:loud moan: "SASUKE!"

:murmur: "_Naruto_."

:pant, pant, pant, sigh:

We both just orgasmed. I know I planned to do that, I just didn't expect it to be so fast or intense. I've never felt anything that...good before.

"Ne Sasuke-" :pant: "Ya' done marking me yet?" :grin:

:tiny smile: "Shut up dobe." He's smiling that smile. I thought he would.

"Sasuke, that was fun. Do I get to mark you now?"

"You want to?" Hn, I can't believe he actually wants to mark me. I wonder if I should let him?  
"Yeah! I'm gonna make a big one right where everybody can see it."

Where everyone can see it? That means Neji and Gaara will see it. They'll know I they have no chance with him because he likes me too. Everyone will know. "If you want to dobe."

"Yatta! All right, lay back."

"Hn, don't think you'll be seme."

"Shut up. We're not gonna do any of that yet."

'Yet'. Did you hear that? He's mine now. I told you he'd be mine.

:lick, sucking, bite:

:grunt: Why...how does he make it feel so good?...

:bite, sucking, giggle: "Sensitive."

:groan: "Shut up dobe."

:bite, sucking, kiss, more sucking, wet smacking noise: "There, all done."

"Hn, already?" That ended too fast.

"Yeah, I'm faster than you are."  
"You weren't complaining about my pace while I was marking you."

"Yeah...well, you weren't just marking me..."

"Hn. Don't tell me you mind now." He's fun to tease.

:grin: "No, I definitely didn't mind."

"Hn, who's the pervert now?" He's not getting that pout he usually does.

"Teme! You're the one who reads porn."

"Yeah, but you like it." Ah, there it is. I'm going to kiss it off him now.

"Why the hell would you think something lik-mmph"

I could get used to shutting him up...

:knock, knock:

:muffled: "msasmke.:

"Hn, fine. Go answer the door. Put on a shirt first."

"Huh? Oh, where's my shirt?"

"It's on the floor, next to your foot."

"Oh, thanks." :puts on shirt, walks to door:

**

* * *

**

: Hinata and I make it to Naruto's house and Sabaku makes it at the same time. I thought we'd be here early.

:opens door: "Gaara, Neji, Hinata! You guys are all here already!"

Why is his face flushed?

"He-hello Naruto-kun."

"Hey Hinata," :wink: "Kiba should be here soon."

Why did he just wink at her?

:smirk: "Hyuuga, Gaara, Hinata-san."

Uchiha. I'll kill him. I gouge out his eyes and I'll cut that smirk off his face.

(Neji and Gaara)"Uchiha."

"Hello Sasuke-kun."

:nod:

"So, did you all drive here together or what?"

"Naruto, are you sure you're not sick? You're flushed again."

Again? Naruto was flushed before?

"No, I'm fine Gaara. I promise. Me and Sasuke were just-"

:knock, knock, door opens, Kiba rushes in."

"Naruto! I don't know what I'm gonna wear. I've got the pants down, I just don't know what shirt to wear. Help me! Which do you think Hinata will like better?"

Idiot. I can't believe Hinata likes him. At least she got over her crush on Naruto...I don't have to deal with her now. What was Naruto going to say before? Why are _you_ snickering?...Idiot

"Well, why don't you just ask her yourself?"

Here comes the blush and embarrassment. How did I get surrounded by idiots. Naruto...what is that on his neck?

:blushes: "Th-the red one Kiba."

"Really? Ok, thanks Hinata-chan."

"You're w-welcome."

That thing on Naruto's neck. What is it? Gaara's noticed too...Uchiha's smirking...no. I'll kill him. The Uchiha will never breathe again.

(Gaara) "Naruto, what is that thing on your neck?"

"It's a hickey."

What...a hickey? Who the hell gave him that. It wasn't me and Gaara seems flustered so it couldn't have been him...The Uchiha?

"Sasukeee! You don't have to say it all smug like that."

The Uchiha?

"Shut up dobe."

The Uchiha!

"Maa, you're being mean again."

(Neji) "Uchiha-"

:loud laughter: "I can't...believe you're gonna...end up like your...your brother. Man, you got yourself an Uchiha." :more laughter:

What! The Uchiha already got his claws in Naruto? After all my hard work the Uchiha just meets him and he gets him?

"Shut up Kiba. You're not really that surprised."

What does that mean? I should have seen this coming?

"I guess not- :laughter:-you did say Itachi was-:laughter:-hot!" :more uproarious laughter:

"You thought Itachi was hot?"

"Yeah teme. How could I not? With Kyuubi saying every fucking hour..."

"Uhm, we-we're going to be late for the m-movie if we don't leave so-soon."

"Yatta, we should get going! But I think that Neji and Gaara should go in the same car and Kiba and Hinata can come with me and Sasuke."  
(Neji and Gaara) "No."

There is no way I'm leaving the Uchiha alone with Naruto. It's already bad enough he somehow managed to get Naruto, I can't just let him win completely. I have to continue my efforts.

"Aw com'on guys. I gotta talk to Kiba and Hinata about something.

Gaara "Fine, we'll take your car Hyuuga."

What! Why is he doing this...Maybe we could call a temporary truce to separate the Uchiha and Naruto. Then, one of us will get him...namely me.

(Neji) "All right, let's go."

**

* * *

**

_**End Chapter 2**_

**Soo, I have something funny to share. In Japanese culture, a nose bleed is considered a metaphor for an erection. The funny part is, I got a nose bleed –literally- while writing the scene where Sasuke marks Naruto. It's probably due to the fact that I'm sick rather than the actual smexyness of the scene but I still find it funny that I was writing some lime and I got a 'metaphorical erection.' -**

**We still have some unanswered questions:**

**Will Sasuke bed Naruto before the night is over? Will Neji and Gaara be locked in a closet and get it on? When are Itachi and Kyuubi going to show up? (they're fun and we miss 'em .)**

**Find out the answers to all these questions and more in the next chapter of Fraternity.**


	3. Chapter 3: Jupiter Crash

_**Chapter 3: Jupiter Crash**_

"All right, we've got ten minutes before we get to the theater. We gotta figure out how we're gonna get those two into a closet and what closet we can get 'em into."

"Naruto, do you really think we should do this? I mean, they _hate_ each other."

"They'll be fine Kiba. Kyuubi always says attraction can be manipulated to get what you want. Those two want happiness and we're gonna manipulate their mutual attraction."

"Naruto-kun? I-I don't think that Kyuubi meant th-that."

"Really? Oh, ha, I guess we're just gonna have to hope it works out. Anybody got any ideas?"

(Kiba) "Sakura and Ino work at the theater. Maybe we can ask them?"

"Ya got their numbers?"

"No, I was hoping you might."

"We c-could call the theater and ask for them."

"That's a great idea Hinata-chan! Kiba, call the theater."

"Hai."

"Thank you for calling Konoha Theaters. If you would like to hear the movie times, press one now. If you would like to speak to an employee, press two now." :beep: "Thank you for calling Konoha Theaters, this is Ino speaking, how may I help you?"

"Oi, Ino, it's Kiba."

"Kiba? What do you want?"

"I need a favor. Are there any closets or storage places where we could lock Neji and Gaara into?"  
"Neji and Gaara? Those two guys who volunteer at the community center and are always after Naruto?"

"Yeah. Naruto wants to get them together and he thinks locking them in a closet would be a good way to do it."

"He thinks it's a good idea...why am I not surprised? So that baka wants to let those two into close proximity so they can murder each other."

"Yup."

"All right, you can stuff them where we keep the popcorn. We just got a new shipment so it'll be a tight fit, but they'll be fine. After all, if they can barely move, they might not be able to kill each other."

"Yeah, or they'll just suffocate. I'll tell Naruto. We'll be there in five minutes."

"Okay. Are you guys going to need any help pushing them in?"

"Nah, we got the muscle covered. Itachi's brother is helping us. Me, Naruto, and him will be fine."

"Itachi has a brother? Ah, he must be very good-looking."

"Naruto thinks so."

"Ano, don't tell me he's gay like his brother."  
"Who are you asking about?"

"Itachi's brother."  
"Oh, yup, he's got Naruto."

"Really? The Uzumaki brothers got the Uchiha brothers. Maa, all the good-looking guys are gay."  
"I'm not gay."

"Exactly. Bye Kiba."

"Tch."

"What'd she say?"  
"She said we could lock them in the popcorn storage room. It'll be good 'cause they just got a new shipment of popcorn and the two will have to be wedged between each other, the popcorn, and the door."

"This is gonna be great. I guess we ought to leave 'em in there until they don't wanna come out."

"What is that supposed to mean, dobe?"

"Teme, you're the pervert. Figure it out."

"Hn, we're here dobe. Are we going to push them in right now?"

"Yup. Kiba, Hinata, you two go on ahead and meet Ino and Sakura. Me and Sasuke will stall Neji and Gaara. That way you guys have time to get the storage room fixed up."

(Kiba) "What do you mean by 'fixed up?'"

"You know, just make sure there's enough room for both of them and make sure Ino and Sakura can keep an eye on it to make sure no one opens it or somethin'"

"Hai. Are you ready Hinata?"

"Ha-hai."

"Yosh! Operation Neji and Gaara Get Together is underway." :evil cackle:

"Naruto, you're kinda scary."

"Thanks Kiba. Look, here come Neji and Gaara. You guys get going."

**

* * *

**

_**Ten minutes earlier in Neji's car...**_

This was an idiotic idea. I don't need Hyuuga's help to separate Uchiha and Naruto. However, if we synchronize our efforts, I can ascertain that anything he does won't mess up my plans. He will be useful. Yes, I am trying to delude myself so I can get through this experience without performing homicide...Temari might be mad if I did that and Naruto would be depressed.

"Hyuuga."

"Sabaku."

"How do you plan to separate the two?"

"How do you plan to do it?

He's not cooperating. I don't have the patience for this. I should just kill them all and be done with it. Then again, if I do that I'll just create the obstacle of a depressed Naruto. Damn his attachment to these idiots. "Hyuuga, I asked you first. Answer the question."

"'I asked you first.' Where is your maturity, Sabaku?" :smirk:  
"Listen, I don't have the patience for you. The only reason you agreed to drive me in the first place was so we could at least synchronize our plans. At least that is what I assumed. If your actual reason was just to fuck around, I should think you've given up on Naruto." I'll choke Hyuuga with his stupid, aesthetically-pleasing hair...

"I'm not so vapid that I'd just give him up Sabaku. I'm only driving you because I believed we could form a temporary truce. It will be easier to rid ourselves of the Uchiha if we do so."

"Agreed. Now we just have to coincide our methods."

"We should keep the Uchiha away from Naruto as much as possible. One of us should pay for Naruto's ticket, the other can pay for his food...actually, we could both treat him, considering how he eats." :smirk:

:mental smirk:The Uchiha had to treat Naruto to ramen. At least he's had to suffer through Uzumaki's bottom-less stomach already. "Fine. We have to be sure to flank Uzumaki on both sides so Uchiha can't get near him. Naruto wants us to be..._friendly_ towards each other. If we can behave as such, Naruto will be distracted enough not to notice." _Friendliness_...with Hyuuga. Behaving in such a manner can't be good for my mental health. At least Uzumaki is worth it.

"You think he'll really notice regardless?"

"He might. He wouldn't let the Uchiha mark him if he wasn't serious." Which is what I can't understand...Naruto only met the Uchiha today-

"Can Naruto really be serious about Uchiha? He only met him today."

"Yes, however, I was serious about Naruto the day I met him as well."

"Do you think Uchiha is serious?"

"Hai. Uzumaki must be the only thing he's ever felt attraction towards."

"Isn't it the same for you?"  
What the hell is he asking that for. It's none of his business. What? It's none of your business either. Shut up or I'll kill you all with Hyuuga's hair (AN:Nice way to die :P)

"We're here Hyuuga. Try not to fuck this up."

"Same to you Sabaku. Remember, I'm buying his ticket, we'll split the food cost."

"You will pay for a third of the food since you're buying his ticket." He will not best me tonight.

"Fine."

**

* * *

**

:amused: Hn, Hyuuga and Sabaku better prepare themselves for tonight...

"Gaara, Neji! Sooo...how was the ride?" :waggles eyebrows in suggestive manner:

He is such an idiot. He can't really expect those two to like each other. Oh well, at least he's cute.

"The ride was fine Naruto. Where are Kiba and my cousin?"

"Oh, Kiba and Hinata went ahead and bought their tickets. They wanted to talk to Sakura and Ino."

"Those two girls who occasionally come to the community center?"

"Yup! Sooo, nice night huh?"

Did Hyuuga and Sabaku's respective eyes just twitch? Hn, these girls must be annoying. Dobe, he can't possibly pull off his plan. I suppose if I help him he'll be more complacent later. Regardless, this is bound to fail...and when it does, I won't be getting any. Stupid Hyuuga and Sabaku...

"Naruto, we should go get our tickets as well. I'll buy yours."

"That isn't necessary Hyuuga. I'll be buying Naruto's ticket."

"Guys, I can buy my own ticket. Jeez, if you guys really want to spend money wait till we get to the snack bar." :evil grin:

Why is he grinning like that? He can't possibly eat too much now. After all, he had all that ramen today...What are you snickering about?...

(Gaara) "Fine Uzumaki. Hyuuga and I will buy you food."

"Yatta! Let's go." :grabs Sasuke's arm:

:smirk: Like hell they'll be buying Naruto anything. He's mine, only I will feed him...Hn, Hyuuga and Sabaku are getting twitchy again...yet, they're glaring at each other. Could Naruto actually be right?

"What movie are we watching, dobe?"

"Is that like a pet name or are you just a bastard all the time?"

"It's just a fact dobe. What movie are we watching?"

"Teme, we're watching _Paradise Now. _It's got subtitles!"

_Paradise Now_? A movie about two Palestinian suicide bombers...

"Two for _Paradise Now_. :swats Naruto's hand away: Don't take his money, he doesn't wash his hands after he goes to the restroom."  
"TEME! What the hell are you talking about!"

"Stop screaming dobe. I knew you wouldn't let me pay for your ticket, so I had to distract you and make sure your money wouldn't be accepted."

"Well, you didn't have to be a jerk about it."

He's pouting...don't look. That is _my _pout, _mine_. You don't get to look. Hyuuga and Gaara better not look either... :mental shifty eyes, grabs Naruto:

"Teme, give me a little warning next time. Don't just go grabbing me like that."

"Hn." Warning? What the hell does he need a warning for? You. Stop looking at him. Go look at Gaara, he looks like a stupid panda...I hate pandas

(Neji) "Naruto, we should get going. We'll be late for the movie."

"Uchiha." :glare:

"Sabaku." :glare: Hn, the Uchihas invented the Murderous Intent Glare, he can't faze me. I can't wait to shove him into the storage room with Hyuuga. That's right Sabaku...just keep glaring and being jealous. Naruto likes me not him and Naruto is mine, not his.

"Heh, Neji's right guys, we should go. Hey Gaara, Neji, I promised Sakura and Ino I'd help 'em move some popcorn into the storage room. I was wonderin' if you guys would like to help me. I'd get Sasuke to help but he's too girly and all. Kiba's too busy trying to impress Hinata. So...how 'bout it?"

Girly? Oh, he'll pay for that one later. He better be ready for groping.

(Neji) "Of course we'll help you Naruto."

(Gaara) :nod: "Hai."

Idiots...I'm going to laugh about this later...if it works...Hn, that innocent act of Naruto's could be dangerous. Must remember not to fall for it. (AN:Too late :D)

"Yosh! Let's go."

"Oi, Naruto. Me and Hinata are going to go find seats."

"'Kay Kiba. Neji and Gaara are gonna help me with the popcorn." :wink:

It's only obvious he's planning something. How can those idiots not notice?...

"Ino, Sakura-chan! Neji and Gaara agreed to help me store the popcorn bags."

Kami-sama he's loud.

(Ino) "Huh? Oh, right...right. Sooo, is that Itachi's brother."

Ew...is she giving me 'The Eye.' Gross, and that pink thing...she has that hungry fangirl look in her eyes. Must resist urge to hide behind Naruto...then again, I can grope his ass if I'm behind him. All in all, it sounds like a good idea...

"Yeah. This is Sasukeeeee! What the hell was that teme!" :blush:

Hn, he's pouting because I grabbed his butt. I thought he might enjoy it. I wanted to see that smile of his... "I thought you might like it." Oh, well. The pout is good too...

(Gaara) "Uchiha. I warned you about being perverted around Naruto." :glare:

(Neji) "He's done this before?" :glare:

(Sakura) "What? What are you guys talking about?"

(Ino) "Sasuke is Naruto's new boyfriend. It seems he's a pervert like his brother."

Pervert like my brother? No one is as perverted as Itachi...well maybe Kakashi-sensei, but you can't beat a shameless porn addiction...then again, Itachi is a sex-addict...but who knows what Kakashi's sex-life is like. Alright, that train of thought is going to cause mental dysfunction so I'll just stop now, maybe Naruto is doing something interesting, like blinking...

"Maa, why don't you just show us where the storage room is at...I don't wanna miss the beginning of the movie."

No, he's whining...we'll at least there was a slight pout at the end.

"Oh, right...Thanks for helping us Neji-kun, Gaara-kun. Ino-pig can't lift anything and all the other employees are manning other places..."

"Ano-sa, where's my thanks?"

"You don't get thanks Naruto, you already owe us countless favors."

The hell...how dare they treat my Naruto like that. I'm going to--wait, he's pouting...but it's not even a real pout. He's just acting again...at least he isn't sad...

(Ino) "All right. Here's the storage room."

"Oi Neji, Gaara. Can you guys check and see how much room is left."  
(Neji) "From the looks of it, there isn't much room Naruto. How are we going to fit a new shipment in here?"

"Well...you and Gaara can go in there and push some of the bags aside to make room...right?"

(Neji) "Hai."

(Gaara):nod:

If I wasn't already convinced of their idiocy, this would do it. They really are idiots if they're actually falling for this. Maybe it's the way Naruto's smile and eyes seem so bright and innocent. It's hard to tell he's actually lying. He's a manipulative vixen. Kami, because of their stupidity, we won't need to shove them in. I was actually looking forward to it too.

:Neji and Gaara walk into storage room:

"Move over Hyuuga."

"Why don't you move over Sabaku?":scowl:

Idiots, they're so busy arguing that they don't even notice the door is closing...

**

* * *

**

The hell? Why is it so dark in here? Why are you snickering? Who's hands are those?

"Hyuuga."

"Sabaku."

What the hell is going on. Why is...Fuck. I can't believe we fell for it. Fuck. We were so caught up in our own plot to get rid of the Uchiha that we didn't notice this...

"Hyuuga...get your hand off my crotch. _Now_."

:blush: How did my hand get there? Why the hell did Naruto do this. It was probably the Uchiha's fault... "How are we going to get out of here?"  
"Stop whining and help me ram the door."

"Hn."

"Wait, don't move...we can't move."

"Fine Sabaku. You can scream louder. Yell for Naruto to open the door."

"What the hell do you mean I can scream louder?"  
:smirk: "Did you forget the day you came out of that swim meet, shirtless, and the fangirls mobbed you?"  
:scowl: "I had hoped to. Thanks for reminding me."

"Just yell already."

"NARUTO! OPEN THE DOOR."  
"SOORRY GAARAAA. I CAN'T LET YOU GUYS OUT TILL YOU KISS AND MAKE UP."

What the hell is he talking about? Fuck...he can't be serious. Making Gaara invite me, the car ride...he wants to get me and Gaara together? Gaara just stiffened, he must have come to the same realization.

"UZUMAKI! OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR! I'M GOING TO KILL THE UCHIHA!"

Oooh, he's mad. His facial expressions are probably amusing...

"WE'LL SEE YOU LATER. YOU'LL BE THANKING ME, I PROMISE. HAVE FUN, SAKURA AND INO WILL BE WATCHING THE DOOR SO DON'T THINK YOU'LL BE GETTING OUT SOON!"

Damn, Naruto's too loud...at least Gaara's shouting doesn't grate on my ears...

"Hyuuga. You're older, you have more life experience. Surely you have an idea?"

"Not yet...If I could move..."

:grunt: "Stop. Don't you dare move again Hyuuga."

Great...my legs are between his legs. He's practically sitting on my lap... :blush:mental image: Gaara, naked, on my lap, head back and screaming...'Neji' O.o What the fuck...I only have thoughts like that about Naruto. Not Gaara, Naruto, dammit...I'm going to kill the Uchiha.

:sigh: "What are we going to do?"

"I'll tell you what you are not going to do. You will not move and you will not breathe."

"Any more ridiculous demands?"

"Yes. Get. Us. Out. Of. Here."

So demanding. I wish I could see; there's no light in here. I'll bet that scowl he has on his face is amusing. He's kind of like Naruto...his facial expressions are always intriguing. Probably because he rarely ever shows any emotion on his face. Yet, his countenance looks befitting with emotion...

:groan: "Hyuuga. I warned you already. Don't move."

"Hn." Is he..._hard_? He is! The Great Sabaku Gaara, on my lap with a slight erection...Who could have forseen this? Hm, I wonder how mad I can make him...how mad and aroused...

:shift:

:groan: "Hyuuga, if you move again I promise I'll kill you."

"Hn." He's really getting angry. I suppose it would be mean to continue...but it would be oh so amusing. :sniff: What is that smell? It smells like...the ocean?

"Sabaku, do you smell that?"

"No, but maybe if you get your nose out of my hair you won't either."  
"What?"

"Your nose. It's in my hair. Get. Away. From. Me."  
:blush: "Gomen. I didn't realize it was your hair that I was smelling. I thought it might be an ocean breeze." His hair was soft...

"Of course Hyuuga. An ocean breeze in a storage room thousands of miles away from the ocean."

Sarcasm, tch. "Why does your hair smell like the ocean then?"

"How the hell should I know. :groan, muffled moan: Fuck, do you need to take a piss?...Why won't you stop moving?"

"Because it's fun to make you angry and _hard_."

:blush: "Since when did you become so perverted."

:shrug, moves leg upwards: He is so amusing...he's practically as molestable as Naruto

:stifled moan: "Stop it Hyuuga. I'll kill you when I can move again."

:chuckle: "You've been threatening me since we met in junior high. I'd think you'd tire of it by now. It's not very effective now, after six years."

"Shut it Hyuuga. I don't care. Just stop being a fucking pervert."

Fucking? Isn't that what we're here for? I suppose it'd be okay...I am sexually frustrated and I can certainly seduce Sabaku. He'd definitely be a good first fuck. All right, I suppose holding him closer might help...

"What the hell are you doing Hyuuga. Get your hands off me!"

"Calm down Sabaku. It'll feel good. We both need this..." He has a slim waist...

"Need wh-mmph." :growl:

His lips are soft too. He tastes salty. Hm, if I can manage to lift him up a little. I just need to grab his ass and push him up... :groan:

:muffled moan:

He's really sensitive, he just got harder...I wonder just how aroused I can make him...He's being stubborn and not kissing back. I'll just have to force my tongue in...Hn he's an obstinate little fucker...maybe if I get him to gasp. I could grind into him...:grunt:

:groan:

There we go. Mmm, he tastes even saltier here. I wonder how he gets like that; so savory. He's actually responding. He must be as sexually frustrated as I am... When did he wrap his arms around my neck? He could choke me...

:grind, thrust, groan:

:grunt: "Fuck." He's actually participating now...He's completely maddening. :groan: He's wrapping his legs around me...I can't orgasm like this...I need...I need

"Gaara. :pant: Are we going to do this or not?"  
:pant: "Do what:thrust:

:groan: "Fuck? Are we going to fuck?"

:smirk: "Hn, you :pant: want to?"

:groan: He's still grinding our hips together. Hell, I'm still grinding our hips together.

"Hai. :pant: _Now_."

"Hold on to me. I'm going to try to get our pants off..."

**

* * *

**

I can't believe I'm doing this. And considering our position, Hyuuga's going to be seme... :moan: Fuck, how am I supposed to unbutton anything if he's grinding into me like that?

"Hyuuga. Give it a rest. I have to concentrate if I'm going to get your pants off."

"Can't concentrate with our cocks rubbing together?" :smirk:

At least I've managed to get his pants off. I don't need to exert any effort to remove mine.

"Back off some so you can drop your pants."

"Hn, so straightforward."

"Do you have anything for lubrication...other than bodily fluids?"

"Of course. I'm always prepared."

"Well get to preparing. Be quick about it." Like I said before, I don't have very much patience..

"You want this all to be fast."

"Neji, I don't need fucking scrutiny right now. Just do it already."

"Anxious are we?"

"You're a fucking sadist." :groan: This feels, strange...He's only pushed in one finger...

"No, I don't plan on hurting you. I don't enjoy seeing pain or causing it. I'll have to be slow for that reason. I won't cause you any pain."

"I'm not a porcelain doll. Do it quickly." I want to orgasm already... :moan: Second finger...

"What happened to the classic 'faster?'" :smirk:

"We're not even at the stage where it's appropriate to say that. Hurry up." :pant: He's stretching me out...he should have found my prostate by now.

"Hn:pant: be patient."

There goes the third finger. This is taking too long... :pant: Kami, this almost hurts. He has long fingers... :loud moan: "Fuck."

:chuckle: "So impatient. You can't endure much teasing can you. So sensitive."

"Shut it and shove it already Hyuuga."

"It'll be faster if you coat me."

"Fine. Give me the lube. You know, if you wanted me to touch you, all you had to do was ask Neji." :smirk:

:groan, pant: "Even if you're uke, you still have to be :groan: dominating, don't you?."

He's substantially large. It seems his arrogance can be slightly justified. :groan:

:moan:

He's a tight fit. Kami, it actually hurts now...

:pant, moan: "Are you :pant: ...are you okay?"

:pant, grunt: "Hai." I've just pushed your fucking huge cock up a hole that seems much too small, but I'm fine... "Move."

"There's that demanding attitude aga-mmph."

He's talking too much. Fuck, when is the pain going to ease up:moan: Mmm, that felt good. He tasyes like vanilla...

"Has the pain stopped?"

"Hai. Do that again. Now."

"Demanding, demanding. So demanding." :grunt:

"Faster." :groan, pant:

:pant, pant: "Harder?"

"Hai." :moan: He's good at taking orders.

:pant, pant:whisper: "Gaara."

His tongue, his hands, him...inside...it's so much...so much sensation :muffled moan:

:moan: "_Fuck_, Gaara."

Mmm, _that_ felt good. He is definitely a satisfying fucker... :pant, pant:

:chuckle: "You enjoyed it."

"You take orders well." :smirk:

"The seme serves the ever _demanding_ uke."

"I'd think you'd be more dominating Hyuuga."

"Hn."

More kissing? Mm, it feels good...He said it would.

"OI, NEJI! GAARA! THE MOVIE'S OVER SO WE'RE GONNA HEAD ON HOME. SAKURA AND INO SAID YOU GUYS SOUND READY TO COME OUT. ARE YA' DECENT?"

"Pull up my pants Hyuuga."

"You're going to help me pull mine up."

"Fine."

"Tell me. Your place or mine?"

"You want to continue this?" Do _I_ want to continue this?

"Don't you?"

Maybe...He was good, and he does as I demand..."You live with your relatives, right?"

"Hai."

"We'll go to my house. I live alone."

"Hai." :smirk:

"NEJI! GAARA! CAN YOU HEAR ME?"

"OPEN THE DOOR UZUMAKI."

**

* * *

**

HA! I was totally right! Oh yeah. Proving this to Sasuke-teme and Kiba was totally worth missing the end of the movie. Not like I really got to watch most of it with stupid ero-Sasuke molesting me the whole time...

"See teme. What'd I tell ya?'"

"Hn."

"See you two. I told you you'd have fun."

(Neji) "Yes, you did Naruto. However, we will get you back for this stunt."

"Eh? Where's my thanks? Considering what Sakura and Ino told me and the nosebleeds they got, I know you two enjoyed yourselves." Plus, _you_ stuck around ya' pervert. You know they had fun.

"He's right, Hyuuga. Thanks Naruto. Regardless, we will repay you in a befitting manner."

"What is that supposed to mean? Eh?"

(Neji):shrug:

"Hn, dobe. Stop gawking. Our brothers are here."

"Naruto!"

"Kyuubi! Neji and Gaara don't fully appreciate what I did for them and Sasuke's being a pervert." Hell, Sasuke _is_ a pervert.

(Neji) "Naruto, can you make sure Kiba drives Hinata home?"

"Sure, but, why can't you do it?" Kiba's bound to be happy.

"I'm taking Sabaku home."

"Actually, I'm taking Hyuuga home. We'll see you later Naruto."

"'Kay. See you guys later. Have fun!" Hee hee. My plan worked! I rule! Now I just have to get Iruka-sensei a happy partner...

"So, you guys ready to go?"

"Yup! Just lemme go get Kiba and Hinata."

"Okay. I guess you guys (Sasuke and Itachi) can go. I'll just drive Naruto and his friends."

:nod: "I'll be by tomorrow at noon."

"Okay." :grin:

Ew, gross. Itachi and Kyuubi are making out. Man, they're gonna be awhile. Kiba and Hinata look like they had a good time too. Maa, Sasuke's looking at me like he's gonna molest me so we might as well just see ya' tomorrow...

**

* * *

**

_**End Chapter 3**_

**As soon as you get the WTF Look (O.o) off your face, ponder these questions...**

**Are Neji and Gaara just fucking around or are we looking at a serious relationship? Why does Sasuke feel so much animosity towards us? And lastly, where is she going with this? Is there an actual plot?**

**Find out the answers to all these questions and more in the next chapter of Fraternity. **


	4. Chapter 4: Thank Kami It's Monday

**Just a few 'ya aught to know' notes: _Italics_ indicate a dream sequence...courtesy of Pervert! Sasuke. Sasuke and Naruto's school days begin at seven-forty five and end at three-thirty. Kyuubi and Itachi's work days begin at eight and end at five. Enjoy the chapter )**

* * *

_**Chapter 4: Thank Kami It's Monday**_

_The hell? Trickling brook, tall thick trees? Oh, I'm in a wet dream...which means a naked Naruto must be somewhere around here to molest and fuck. Where the hell is he? Whoa..._

_"Hey Sasuke."_

_"Dobe."_

_"Don't call me that TEME!"_

_He's supposed to be compliant, not obstinate. He's always so recalcitrant, even in my dreams. At least he looks like an uke. I suppose he just needs a little persuasion..._

_"Naruto...why don't we go for a swim?"_

_"What? Aren't we going to have sex?"_

_"You want to?"_

_"Why else would I be naked? I guess if you want to do it in water, we co-mmph"_

_That's right. Did you hear that? He WANTS me to fuck him. _

_"Sa-sas-ke."_

_"Hn." His neck still tastes like it did earlier. I wonder if he tastes like this everywhere._

_"Are...do you?...mmm"_

_"You're not making any sense dobe." :smirk:_

_"Are you going to take your clothes off:gasp, moan: Do you want me to help you?" :grin:_

_Why the hell am I wearing clothes? This is my dream and...removing clothing can be an enjoyable experience..._

_"All right dobe. Take off my clothes, but you have to stay under me."_

_"Maa, you're too heavy. If I'm gonna take off your clothes you gotta let me get on top of you."_

_"No."_

_"Well fine, you can just keep your clothes on."_

_What? Where the hell is he going? This is my dream. This isn't supposed to be this way. This is all your fault! Fuck! The hell? Now I'm naked. Fuck!_

:gasp, pant, pant: What the hell kind of wet dream was that? Where the hell is Naruto when you need him? Fuck, I don't want to masturbate right now. I'll just take a cold shower. How is it that Gaara, of all people puts out in practically the first second while Naruto hasn't let me fuck him after eight hours.? I'll bet Hyuuga is going to be fucking blissful and I'm stuck taking a cold shower. Just before school, where gleeful Kakashi will be reading his stupid Icha Ichas. I bet he gets more ass than I do. I hate Mondays, I hate being a virgin, and I hate you. Get out of my face.

**

* * *

**

:laughter: Ha! I love morning cartoons. Don't you? Yeah, they totally rule...

"Naruto, stop watching cartoons and get...is that Ren and Stimpy?"

"Yeah, they're under the Lincoln Memorial. Watch, Lincoln's gonna pick his nose and they're gonna be the boogers."

"I love this episode. :laugh:" :_ring ring_: (speaker phone) "Moshi moshi."

I'll bet it's Itachi...

"You're going to be late for work if you continue watching cartoons with Naruto. He's already late for school as well."

Ha, Stimpy's so stupid...

"Shit! Thanks for callin' 'tachi. I'll see you later."

"Hai."

"Get up baka. You're already late for school."

The hell? Where does he get off calling me a baka? I got enough of that yesterday from Sasuke. "Maa, don't call me that! Wait...I'm late for school? Aah it's already seven-thirty! I'm late for school!"Crap! Why didn't you stop me from watching cartoons? I thought I woke up early and all and now I'm gonna be late. Iruka-sensei is gonna...where's my tooth-brush?

"Naruto. Do you have clothes picked out?"

"Just get me whatever's clean. Where's the toothpaste?"

"I threw the old tube away. Get a new tube from the cupboards."

"'Kay"

Ooh minty...kinda like Sasuke. Maybe I'll get to see him later when Itachi comes over. Itachi always comes over. Kyuubi says Itachi hates Monday's and needs to relieve stress after work. I dunno what his excuse is for the rest of the sex he and Kyuubi have every day that isn't Monday. Tch, these are the tight pants Itachi gave me last year for my birthday. I gotta go commando so they'll be comfortable. (AN: Back off Pervert! Sasuke. You can't molest him yet :P)

"Buckle up, Naru. I'm gonna be driving fast. Iruka's gonna kill me for letting you be late. He gets so pissy. He really needs to get laid."

"I'm gonna be workin' on it. I just haven't found anyone for him yet. Watch out for that stop sign."

"Didn't Sasuke help you with Neji and Gaara?"

"Kinda. It wasn't that hard so I didn't need much help, but...yeah. Why?"

"Sasuke's got this teacher. He's a pretty big pervert. He gives Sasuke porn for his birthdays, but he seems nice."

"He seems nice, yet he gives porn out as a birthday present? To his student no less. I dunno..."

"Aw, com'on. No one's ever good enough for your Iruka-sensei. Just give him a chance. You can go down to Sasuke's school when you get out. I'll make sure Itachi talks to Sasuke and he'll probably pick you up."

"'Kay. I'll see ya later."

"See ya Naru!"

Maa, I hope Sasuke won't molest me more. I don't feel like kicking anyone's ass today. Class is gonna suck. _Mondays_ suck...

**

* * *

**

Mmm, something smells like the ocean...Gaara.

:sniff, groan: "Hyuuga."

"Morning." Hn, even his bed smells like the ocean.

"Wipe that smirk off your face before I do it for you."

:grin: "Still demanding. You can't be humbled can you?" He's cute when he wakes up. Even better when he's angry...

"Fuck off Hyuuga."

"Morning sex? How about morning shower sex?" That would be nice after last night. He'd look good wet...

"Hn."

"Let's go. Where's your bathroom?" Morning shower sex on a Monday. I think I might be taking a liking to Mondays.

:grunt, hiss:

"Are you okay?" Fuck. I may have been too rough last night...or maybe it's because of all the times we did it... We should have stopped at twelve rather than two...

"I'm fine Hyuuga. Just leave already." :scowl:

:frown: Leave? Did he think this was a one-night stand?... Perhaps it's his pride. He won't let me know he's hurt...Maybe if I remind him how great last night was...for both of us. He really can't be humbled. Of course, it's not as though I felt like a seme...not while he was barking orders the whole time and I obeyed. I obeyed...how the hell did I get to being Sabaku's sex-toy? He must think he's the one who portrayed obeisance. I hate irony...

"Did you not hear me? I told you to leave, Hyuuga."

"Gaara. I'm not leaving because you don't want me to see how sore you are." That got a reaction...he's angry.

"As if you could hurt me Hyuuga."

"Hn. Is that a challenge?" :smirk:

"Why don't you come over here and find out?" :smirk:

There's that salty taste again. Like ocean water... :moan: He always has to be quick. I'm not even inside him and he's already locking his legs around my waist...

"Shower. Now."

:grunt: He's somewhat light...not hard to carry. :groan:

:moan: "Hurry, Neji."

Is it supposed to turn me on that much when he says my name and gives me a command?...

:pant: "Turn the water on."

"Hai." :groan: How can I do anything with him grinding into me and making those faces...Fuck...

**

* * *

**

Fucking Hyuuga. He does things slowly just to piss me off... I'll kill you if you tell anyone, but it's good to have him inside me. Especially because he does everything I tell him to and he doesn't command me...it makes me feel like I have control. I need to have control...he has a well sculpted body...he really is attractive. He better hurry up.

"Hn. I suppose we'll wash up after this?"

"Hai. Hurry up, Neji."

:grin: "More commands..."

"Of course. You serve me and only me. Don't forget that."

"Hai. Gaara." :moan:

:grunt: He's big. Even after last night it's a tight fit... :pant, pant: "Move."

:grunt, pant:

:moan: "Neji..." :pant: Fuck, he's got the location of my prostate memorized. He's going to make me climax within the next few thrusts if he keeps aiming like that...

"Hai?" :pant:

"Slower." Just less so it can last...

"Hn." :pant, moan: "_Fuck_."

"Yes... :pant: There." :moan:

"Gaara...I-I can't take...much longer."

"Hn." I don't care. I want to savor this right now. In any case...he's more arousing when he's trying to control himself... :moan:

:grunt: "Please, Gaara."

There. "Fine. :pant: Faster." :grunt: He can't do anything without my permission...

:moan, pant:

:loud groan: Fuck! Hyuuga's...he's really trying...I can't hold on much longer...

"Gaara?" :pant:

"Harder." More...just a little more... "Ahh." :shudder:whisper: "Neji."

"Gaara" :moan:

:pant, sigh: When did my hands go to his hair? Such smooth hair... "You better not mark me Hyuuga." If he keeps sucking on my neck like that...

"I think it's a little too late for that. Remember when you asked for more last night?"

"Yes. I just don't remember asking you for any more hickeys right now."

"What about a slight erythema."

"Same thing baka."

:grin: "We'll be skipping classes today?"

"I refuse to walk today and you have to be around to serve me. So yes, we'll be skipping classes today."

"Hn. Good. Let's wash up then."

"Hn." I suppose Monday mornings aren't all that bad...

**

* * *

**

:crash, muffled moan: "'tachi!" Fuck. He's gonna break the door...I just gotta get the keys. :gasp: "Gimme...a second to :pant: open...the door."

"Hn."

Keys...keys? Ha, there they are... Door... "Eep. 'tachi!" Mmm, he's really stressed...this is gonna be fun... He didn't hav'ta shove me through the door and crash me into the wall, though... :moan: "Ahh. Itachi..."

:grunt: "Hn. Why do you have to wear underwear?"

"Hmm. I guess one of us needs to." :grin:

"If it will get you naked faster, I'll do it."

"Ha, you already wear the pants in this relationship. The least you could do is let me have the underwear." Plus, it's easier for _him_ to get nude without underwear...he looks better without them too; he has such a nice ass. (AN: Hell Yeah! ;D)

:smirk: "Hn."

"Ahh. The lube's in my room."

:Itachi walks to Kyuubi's room: "I told you to keep a bottle in every room."

"I can't. I don't want Naruto to find it and get grossed out."

"He has no reason to be disgusted. Soon enough, Sasuke will ensure he isn't the least bit shy."

"Like you did to me?" :moan:

:smirk: "No one can be as good as you..."

Kami he's good...so good. "Please 'tachi. More..."

"Hn. Be glad I didn't wear underpants."

"Hmm:pant: always am." I hope he get to fucking me soon. I wanna at least get two blow jobs in before our lunch hours are over... "Ahh! Itachi." :moan:

"Don't orgasm yet. I'm only half-way in."

"I-I won't." :moan: I hope. It wouldn't be the first time.

:grunt: "Hn."

"Aaah! More! Pl-pleeease! I need..." Nnn, it isn't fair for him to tease me like this.

"Stop. I want to...:groan:"

"Mmmm, 'tachi." So good... "AAH! ITACHI!"

"_Kyuubi."_

"Mmm. That was good."

"Hn. You wouldn't shut up. It could have lasted longer. That was too quick."

"Heh, you know you love me too much to tease me for too long."

"Hn."

A kiss on the nose?... and an 'I'm Going to Fuck You Senseless' grin...this is great! I love Mondays...

**

* * *

**

:_ring ring_: Whoever is calling better be prepared for a slow, painful death...

"Hai."

"Itachi." Fuck, how did he find me?

"Mau, hang up and get back here 'tachi. I wanna get fucked some more!"

"That your new boy-toy, Itachi?"

"What do you want." Fucking uke and his sexiness...

"What're ya' lookin' all bored for. It better not be work 'tachi. I still gotta give you a blow job."

"Hn, he sounds like fun. I'm just checking up on you. Talk about the weather and all that shit."

"I haven't the time. Get to the point." He doesn't have anything on me...I can still kill _him_ at least...

"Still as emotionless as always. Fine. We're short a member now and we need you. Mind you, this isn't an offer."

"Hn." If I don't comply...Sasuke...shit. They won't stop...even if I leave. They know about Kyuubi now. I can't risk this.

"Same place as always."

"Fine." :hangs up:

"Maa, who was that, 'tachi? I'll kick his ass if he pissed you off."

Hn, I can't let them do this to him. I can't let him be hurt... "Your room."

"'tachi? It was them, wasn't it?" :closes bedroom door:

He knows me too well...how? Why? Why did I let him get this close? "They need me."

"No! You can't go back to that!"

"I have no choice." I'll be nothing without him and Sasuke. They'll be the first ones they take away...

"We can fight them."

Even if we could... I just need to get my mind off this right now. :kiss:

"Mmm. Itachi, we have to talk."

"Not right now. You still owe me that blow job, remember?" :smirk:

:sigh, grin: "Fine. I don't want you depressed. Let's just call Sasuke and tell him to go pick up Naruto, ne?"

:nod:

"Then we'll talk and think up a solution."

"We won't have time."

"So? Play hooky."

:nod: "Go get my phone."

:smile: "'Kay."

I won't lose him to them... I won't lose any more people to them...

"Oi, Sasuke. 'tachi needs to tell ya somethin'."

"Hn."

"Sasuke...Pick Naruto up from his school. I'll text you the address. Keep Naruto out. Kyuubi and I will be at his apartment."

"Hai."

"Hn."

"What'd Sasuke say?"

"He's completely ecstatic about it."

"Heh, let's see if I can't make you ecstatic too..."

Mondays are my favorite time of year...Kyuubi is always best on Mondays.

**

* * *

__****A bit past noon...**

All right, if I skip the last period, I can get to Naruto's school and pick him up at three-thirty...then, I can molest him all I want. Might as well make this Monday a good one...

**:Three and a Half Hours Later:**

Idiotic Kakashi. Trying to stop me from skipping... I'm definitely going to get back at him for that. I could have been late to pick up my dobe and that would have cut into my molestation time...

"Oi! Sasuke!"

And there he is now. "Get in the car, dobe." Who's that walking next to him?

"Don't call me that, teme. This is Iruka-sensei. He's gonna be hanging out with us."

:scowl: Why the hell is he inviting his sensei? What the hell are you snickering for?

"I don't want to intrude Naruto. If you and Sasuke-san had plans already, it would be rude of me to impose."

Hn, this guy might not be so bad.

"Don't worry about it Iruka-sensei. I just gotta talk to Sasuke really quick. Be right back..."

:Sasuke and Naruto walk towards some bushes:

"Why do you have to invite your sensei?"

"Don't be a jerk teme. Iruka-sensei is an uber nice person and you can't be mean to him. Plus, ya gotta help me get him together with that pervert teacher of yours; the one that gives you porn on your birthdays."

"You want me to help you get your sensei together with perverted Kakashi-sensei?" Is he high or is his brain more badly damaged than I thought it was?

"I know it doesn't sound like a good idea, but Kyuubi asked me to at least try. If he thinks your sensei is nice then he has to be. Kyuubi can read people really good."

"This sensei of yours... Didn't you say he's nice? Don't you like him?" Letting him within five-feet of Kakashi is akin to a torturous punishment.

"Haven't you been listening? Of course I like Iruka-sensei. He's like a dad to me. That's why I'm doin' this. I want him to be happy and less lonely."

Well if he wants him to be less lonely...Kakashi will never leave him alone if he likes him... :nod: "Fine."

"Yatta! So you're gonna help, ne?"

:nod: If he keeps jumping like that...

"Great. So, can we go see your sensei now?"

"Hai. He stays after school for about an hour to tutor some students." If anything, maybe we'll bother Kakashi. I still have to get back at him for that stunt he pulled earlier today...

"What does he teach?"

"Literature."

"This is perfect. Iruka-sensei teaches Literature too." :smile: "This is gonna be awesome."

Those pants are really tight on him. How come I'm only noticing this now that he's walking back towards his sensei. I could have groped him...

"Iruka-sensei. Sasuke needs to go back to his school to get an assignment from his Literature teacher. How 'bout we stop by there and then go out to dinner?"

"Sure. Are you certain you two don't mind?"

"Nah, we don't mind at all. Do we Sasuke?"

If it makes him smile... "Not at all. Naruto tells me you teach Literature as well. Perhaps you'll find my sensei of some interest."

"Heh, maybe."

"Hn." This is almost as stupid as his idea about Neji and Gaara. Then again, that idea actually worked. I hope this will be as amusing as that was. Though it's still nothing compared to the molesting I had planned...

**

* * *

**

**:Forty-Five Minutes Later at Sasuke's School:**

Hee hee. I hope Iruka-sensei likes this guy. After all, he didn't like Kiba's sister 'cause she was too young, he didn't like Anko 'cause she kinda scared him, and he didn't like Iwashi for no real reason at all.

"Ne, Naruto. How is Kyuubi? I haven't seen him in a while...he's always so busy."

"Heh, he's good. He's just got a possessive bastard on his back and all..." Itachi...always taking up his time.

"You shouldn't say such things about Itachi. He does treat your brother very well."

"I guess, but the whole Uchiha possessiveness gets annoying." (AN: Ya' know ya like it Naru D)

"Naruto...is that a hickey on your neck?"

(Sasuke) :smirk:

:blush: "W-well. Sa-sasuke wouldn't stop..." Stupid Sasuke...Iruka's gonna go all mother-hen on me now.

:chuckle: "Looks like you got yourself a possessive Uchiha as well, ne Naruto?"

Heh, guess Iruka can be a guy sometimes...I hope he won't give me a sex-ed speech :grin: "He ain't too bad on the eyes and all."

"Ha, as long as you've got your priorities straight."

Heh. What? It's not like I like Sasuke just for his looks. He's-I dunno, I guess it's just cause he treats me like an equal, not like a chick or anything...'cept for that stunt at the movies. That pissed me off. I mean, he may act all supercilious-what? Of course I know what supercilious means...I read it in that book about that Gatsby guy. I even looked it up, so there! "Oof." What the hell? When did that wall get there?

"Watch where you're going dobe."

Oh, it's Sasuke, not a wall. Heh. Wait a second... "I told you to stop calling me that, teme!"

"Hn, Sasuke-_kun._ What brings you back to my classroom. Didn't get enough learning since you skipped your last class?"

"Hn. Actually-"

"And who is this handsome young man? Hello, my name is Hatake Kakashi. It is really a pleasure to meet you, Mr..."

Whoa, this guy is fast! He's already hitting on Iruka-sensei.

:blush: "Uh, uh.. I..."

Heh, I think Iruka-sensei likes him too. I should help 'im out a little. :Naruto pats Iruka on the back: "This is my sensei. Umino Iruka."

"Iruka, huh?" :lecherous grin:

Okay...maybe this guy isn't so great. I mean, look at that perverted grin. He's kinda scary.

:redder blush: "I... I..."

It can't be healthy to be that red. I hope Iruka-sensei doesn't blow up... What have I gotten him into?

**

* * *

**

Really, this man is just too cute! Look at that blush...I wonder how far down it reaches.

"So really, what brings you here? You didn't just come to leave me a nice companion, did you?" If it wasn't they're intention to set me up with this adorable man, then I'll just have to take matters into my own hands.

"Um, Sasuke had an assignment to get from you, Hatake-san?"

Assignment? Ooh, maybe they are setting me up. I knew there was a reason I didn't just make Sasuke's life miserable... "Please, call me Kakashi. As for the assignment. Well Sasuke, If you just write up that report on Icha Icha Takutikusu..."

"That book isn't even out yet."

"Maa, don't worry about it Sasuke, I can get you a copy."

What? He can get a copy of Icha Icha Takutikusu?

"Isn't it inappropriate to have a student read that book for an assignment. He's not even able to buy those types of books. And Naruto, what do you mean you can get Sasuke a copy?"

Heh, he's so cute...all nice and protective of his student.

"Maa, I know the old pervert that writes the books. He already sent me a copy but I don't really like the books. They're really kinda boring."

BORING? This kid must have mental damage.

(Iruka) "You've read Icha Icha books!"

(Kakashi) "You know Sannin Jiraiya!"

"Ahem."

"Oi Neji! What are you doing here?"

"Hello Naruto. Iruka, Uchiha."

"Hello Neji-san."

"Hyuuga."

"What brings you here, Neji?"

"Ah, Hatake-sensei. I needed a summation of your junior class' lesson and any assignment's you gave out to that class"

What does he need that for? He isn't in my class and Hinata was present today. The only person absent was..

"For Gaara, ne Neji? I bet he can't even walk right now." :grin, wink:

Neji and Gaara? How did that happen?...

(Neji) :blush: "I can just get the information from Hinata."

"Tell Gaara I say hi!"

How does this kid know Sasuke, Neji and Gaara. He seems to be friendly with them too. I know I've seen him before... The orphanage Itachi and I went to after the Uchiha massacre. He was there...with Kyuubi. This must be Kyuubi's brother.

(Sasuke) :smirk: "Yes Hyuuga, give Gaara my regards as well."

:nods, walks away:

"Well, I guess if all you needed was the assignment..." Go away already so I can ask the guy with the nice ass out...

"Wanna go to dinner with us?"

Heh, I really could take a liking to this kid.

"Naruto! Don't just invite someone so rudely."

He's so polite. So cute...

"Iruka, really, it's okay. I'd love to go to dinner with _you_."

"Great! Let's go. How 'bout if you and Iruka-sensei take your car and me and Sasuke take his."

"Na-naruto!"

Yes, this kid is an absolute genius .

"That sounds like a great idea. Come Iruka, I can lead you towards my car." :grabs Iruka's hand: This is going to be too much fun! I wonder how much I can molest him on the way there...

**

* * *

**

What the hell is Naruto thinking! Stop snickering this instant! This isn't funny at all. I'm being led to a handsome stranger's car. What if he molests me!

"Stop being so tense Iruka. It's not like I bite..._much_."

:blush: "Eep. I-I...uh. Ma-maybe I should just go wi-with Naruto and Sasuke. The-they might need my help." This isn't fair, I can't help it if my hormones react...

"Maa, they'll be fine. Here, the seat's comfy. Do you need me to buckle you in?" (AN: Anyone else think about bondage:P)

"N-no, I know how to use a seat belt."

"Of course Iruka!"

Now, if I can just last through the drive, I'll be fine. After all, the restaurant is only...wait! Naruto didn't specify what restaurant we'd be going to! Oh no! He planned this from the beginning. It's just like when he sent me on that date with Kiba's sister or with... :shudder: Anko...

"Are you okay? You don't have a cold, do you?"

"No, why wo-would you say that?" Why did Naruto think this is a good idea?

"You just shuddered and you've been blushing, quite cutely."

:blush: Cute? Maa, if only I'd gotten laid last week when I had the chance. My hormones might not be so out of control and I wouldn't react to him saying such things...

"Heh, yeah, just like that."

"I-well-Naruto didn't tell us what restaurant we were going to." Which I'm certain to kill him for. I can't believe I didn't notice this. It was so obvious. Why else would he want me to hang out with him and his new boyfriend? Of course he didn't need a chaperon around.

"He didn't, did he? Oh, well. We might as well go get dinner. I'm sure the boys will be fine without us. So, how 'bout it? Have dinner with me?" :smile:

:blush: He-he's hot! I suppose if Naruto set me up with him... "Okay. Where do you want to go?"

"It doesn't matter to me. You pick."

"I-I couldn't really. I don't know the area around here particularly well."

"That's fine. What are you in the mood for?"

"Maybe somewhere with ramen?"  
"I know just the place. I promise you'll have fun Iruka."

:grin and nod: I better...for Naruto's sake.

**

* * *

****_In Sasuke's car at the Uchihas' Driveway..._**

"I can't believe how easy that was. I think Iruka's getting soft in his old age."

"No, you can just manipulate people easily with that innocent face of yours." If I can remember that, I can be immune to it...

"Heh, you think I look innocent? Tch, we really gotta hang out more if you think that."

"I have no objections. Where do you want to go now?" I hope it's someplace where he'll let me molest him... or at least kiss him.

"Well... how 'bout we hang out here. You got to see my room. I should at least get to see your living room."

:nod: Best not to look too eager. I like surprising him and I don't want him to suspect anything. I can guarantee your death if you even mention my motives to him. (AN: I won't, I like it when he molests Naruto D)

"Cool. Hey, ya got food here?"

"We can just order food." After I make-out with him.

"'Kay...Whoa that fish tank is soo cool."  
He acts like a kid. How is it possible for a six-foot, seventeen-year old to look that...kawaii? He's not even two inches shorter than me and I consider him kawaii? Not to mention he's so well built. It's his eyes...those stupid, big, resplendent eyes. "Hn, stop pressing your face into the glass. You look like and idiot."

"Maa, you don't gotta be mean about it. I just like the fish..."

Was that...hurt in his eyes? This just isn't fair. He shouldn't be allowed to make me feel... _guilty_... I barely even know him and he's already affecting me... "Stop looking so dejected. I'll buy you your own fish."

"Ya don't hav'ta. I can buy my own fish."

Dobe. He's stubborn about everything. "If I want to buy you fish, then _I_ will buy you fish. No one else, and that includes you."

:grumbles: "Possessive bast-mmph"

What? It's not my fault he looks especially molestable when he crosses his arms and pouts. Not to mention those pants he's wearing. I want to see that smile he gives, the one that gets to his eyes... so his eyes look happy.

:pulls away: "Sasukeee. We haven't even gotten to your room and you're already trying this. Can we at least order food and make-out while we wait for it?"

He's mine and he's willing. He wants food. I'll give him everything he wants... "Fine. I'll go get the take-out book."  
"Huh? What's that?"

"Kyuubi compiled a bunch of menus from restaurants he likes to order from when he stays over here. You can pick out what you want from there." There's bound to be something he likes.

"Sugoi. I'll bet he even found a good ramen place."

:Sasuke walks to get take-out book: "You better eat something besides ramen." It can't be healthy to ingest as much of it as he does.

"Yeah, some dango sounds good too. What are you going to get?"

"Hn, just order me some tempura. Get enough dango for both of us." Don't jump him, don't jump him. Just because he's on his stomach and looks fuckable, I can't jump him...  
"'Kay. Gimme the phone."

"Here. I'll be right back." Fuck, I'm going to jump him.

"'Kay."

What? I know I said I'd jump whatever I was attracted to the moment I found it, but you can't honestly expect he'll let me screw him right now. I just have to be patient... I've been doing this for seventeen years, practically eighteen. Just a while more shouldn't be too bad. But... just how long is a while more? Fuck, I'm going to jump him...

"Oi Sasuke, what type of dango do ya want?"

"An-Dango... with mitarashi." I'm in the mood for sweets.

"'Kay."

I should just jump him. He's mine after all, I can take him whenever I want...

"Sasukee!" :Naruto straddles Sasuke's hips: "So, ya wanna make-out now?"

Fuck it. No, fuck him.

:moan:

He's eager too. I think... I love Mondays. Yes, I love Mondays, not Naruto. I couldn't possibly love him... :groan: I love Mondays.**

* * *

__****End Chapter 4**

**Maa, I'm sorry this is a day late. Stupid work and responsibilities...**

**Anyways, I've got some review replies for unsigned peoples...**

**JWUP: Thank you:glomp: Here's the update, I hope you enjoy the extra addition of tiny angst.**

**Monkie: Thank you! I hope you're not disappointed by the lack of NejiGaara stories. Corvin has some good ones... I hope you liked the KakaIru. There's more to come in later chapters, I promise!**

**crazygrl3568: Hope you like the pervertedness here. Thanks for the review.**

**OokamiAyaa: Well, there's some uneeded plot here, but plenty of smut too! Hooray for pervertedness, it brings us all one step closer to being like Kakashi. Sugoi...**

**And for everyone else, thank you!**

**Yosh, now for the questions:**

**Who's calling Itachi? How much will Kakashi molest Iruka? How long will Sasuke have to restrain himself? When will Kyuubi kick some ass?**

**Find out all the answers to these questions and more in the next chapter of Fraternity. **


	5. Chapter 5: Where The Birds Always Sing

**O.o :in awe: Look at all the reviews... THANK YOU! This chapter is dedicated to Sessholover28 'cause you're nice and dedicated and awesome! **

**Oi, this little face, O.O indicates a widening of the eyes. It's like sign language since I can't write it with the format and all...**

**Lastly, thanks to FastForward (Sarge) for Genma's personality. Sarge's Pervert! Genma fixed my writer's block so they're responsible for most of this chapter.**_**

* * *

Chapter 5: Where the Birds Always Sing**_

Hee, Sasuke tastes like my toothpaste from this morning... or does my toothpaste taste like Sasuke? Hmm so soft...

:grunt:

:muffled: "msasmke." :gasp: "Sasuke!" He...he's touching me..._there_

:smirk: "Sure are eager, ne dobe?"

"Nnn, do-don't call me that. Waah! Sasuke! Stop that!" :moan: He better stop trying to take off my pants...

"Are you sure you want me to stop?"

:groan: "Teme! I do-don't wanna do tha-that." Maa, why does he have to be such a bastard. I don't wanna have sex while I'm hungry. Plus, I'm not gonna be his fuck-toy...

:sigh: "Fine. I won't cross your boundaries... but, we can at least enjoy ourselves."

"Huh?"

"I could show you if you would take off your pants."

:blush: "Hentai!" Stupid bastard Uchiha... being all commanding and pretty.

"Stop being so immature... just take off your pants, dobe."

"What are you gonna do?" He's gonna rape me! STOP LAUGHING! You're all so mean and perverted.

"I'm going to suck you off. Take. Off. Your. Pants."

:O.o, blush: "Na-nani! The fuck are you on, bastard? You can't just say stuff like that."

"Why not?"

This guy... 'why not?' Did you hear that. 'Why not?' Stupid... "'cause, i-it's just... perverted."

"It isn't perverted. I like you. I want to pleasure you. There is nothing perverted about that."

"Whe-when you put it that way..." It sounds kinda nice... Oi! Stop snickering. Meanie...

"Good. Now take off your pants and underwear."

"Heh, I'm not wearing any underpants." :sheepish grin:

O.O "What?"

:begins removing pants: "You just can't wear any underwear with these pants. They're too tight. That's like givin' yourself a wedgie. You should know, you wear pants like these too."

:knock knock, ding ding: Huh? Where is that noise coming from?

"Wait here dobe. You better be naked by the time I get back."

"Huh? Where are you going?" Maa, he can't just leave me like this...

"To answer the door."

When did someone knock on the door? Why are you looking at me like that? I'm not an idiot!

"SASUKE!"

:startled: What the hell was that! Why is someone busting through Sasuke's door, screaming his name?

"Out! Get out now!"

"Sasuke, is that any way to talk to family?"

Family? What the hell is going on?**

* * *

**

I'm going to kill him. I'm going to cut off his balls, and let him bleed over a toilet... 

"Get out!"

"Maa Sasuke, you still haven't gotten laid. You know you can always have a threesome with me and Raidou..."

"Get out, Genma." I'll take a soldering iron...

:pout: "What are you being so mean about? Where's Kyuubi? He at least treats me with some respect."

"Which you don't deserve. He isn't here and neither is my brother. Get out." ...and I'll use it to...

"Then what are you doing here? All flushed and everything...is that a hickey?"  
"Get out." ...remove his balls and then...

"Oooh, it is a hickey. Who's the lucky boy?"

"Ne, Sasuke, aren't ya' gonna introduce me?"

Stupid, idiotic, dobe. I told him to stay in the room. Shut up, I'm not being redundant. "No. Get out, Genma."

:lecherous grin: "Maa, you and Itachi are so greedy. You never share your toys."

Genma. Will. Die.

"Toys?"

"Don't listen to a word this idiot says, dobe. Go to my room and wait for me." I don't want him to see something so violent, and it wouldn't do to have him witness Genma's murder...

"Aw, com'on Sasuke! At least let me watch you two make out."

"Eh. You're a pervert too!"  
If Genma even tries to get near my Naruto...

"Of course I'm a pervert. How's that saying go? Perverts have more fun..."

Stupid. I should have locked the door.

"No, it's blondes... Blondes have more fun."

"They do? Heh, Sasuke would know." :suggestive eyebrow waggle:

"HENTAI!"

And you called me redundant. "Get out, Genma. Naruto and I will be eating as soon as the food comes and I don't want you picking at our food." Hell, I just don't want him around. Where's Raidou? You. Go find him.

"So you're not gonna make out and molest your little blonde here?"

"No." Not while he's around.

"Genma!"

Finally. He better be quick about rounding up his idiotic pervert so I can squeeze in some Naruto molestation before dinner...

"Aah, Raidou! They're being mean and not making out in front of me!"

:smack:

:whine: "Raidou!"

"Genma! I told you to leave Sasuke alone. I'm sorry Sasuke. He slipped away while I was napping."

Not like it's his fault. Genma would be worse if he didn't have Raidou around. "Naruto, this is Raidou. Raidou, this is Naruto. He's Kyuubi's brother and he's mine."

:smile: "Nice to meet you Naruto. It's nice Sasuke's finally found someone. Heh, don't get discouraged by his cold, bastard act. He's a sweetheart."

I now understand why Raidou keeps Genma around. He's as stupid as Genma is. 'A sweetheart.' The hell is he talking about?

"Ha, I've kinda gotten use ta' him. Guess spending time around my two stoic friends prepared me."

I am nothing like Neji and Gaara. They're both idiots who wasted their time pursuing what's mine when they could have been with each other...

"Prepared you? Just what kind of friends do you have and where can I find them?"

:smack:

"Itai! Raidou!"

Hn, that's what he deserves. If I were Raidou, I'd have killed him by now...

"Stop being a pervert Genma. If Kyuubi finds out how you're acting around his brother, I won't be able to save you from his beating."

Tch, if Kyuubi doesn't beat him, then I will.

"Maa, so mean Raidou... If we go home will you kiss me better?"

Yes! I hope he says yes and takes him away.

:sigh: "All right, but you have to promise not to leave while I sleep."

Yes, keep him in the confines of that house and keep society safe in the meantime.

"Heh, you wanted seconds when you woke up, huh? Don't worry, I'll be there for fun when you wake up."

I shouldn't be allowed to hear that. I think the innocent part of my brain no longer exists because of that...

"Great. I'll see you later Sasuke. It was nice meeting you Naruto. Tell Itachi and Kyuubi I say hi."

:nod: They're finally leaving. If I were to ever squeal for joy, right now, with Genma rushing out of my house, would be a good time.  
"Hurry up Raidou. I wanna fuck you already."

Oh no. Naruto's virgin ears...

"Bye Raidou. Bye Genma-hentai."

"See ya' Sasuke and Naruto. Film your first time for me."

:whack:

"Ow! Raidou!"

Hn, maybe Raidou isn't that stupid.

:door closes:

They're gone. Thank kami, Genma's gone. :ding, ding: Now what?

"I bet that's the food! I'll get it!" :opens door: "Mmm. Smells good."

Hn, dobe. "Take the food to the kitchen."

"'Kay. I'll be right back to pay my share!"

He shouldn't even bother. He's mine so I'm supposed to take care of him. You agree, why can't he accept it as well?

:Hands money to delivery boy: "Thank you. Have a nice evening!"

"Hn." I intend to...

"Maa, Sasuke. Where'd the delivery boy go?"

"He left."

"But I didn't get to pay my share."

This again. "It's my treat, dobe. Let's eat before the food gets cold." Food tends to distract him...

"Teme! I told you I don't wanna be treated like that!"

So damn stubborn. "No, you said not to treat you like my fuck-toy. You never said I couldn't spoil you."

"Well ya' don't hav'ta pay for everything. I can do it myself."

"I do it because I want to. Stop complaining." Hn, another pout. So cute...

"Hmph. What do you think Iruka and your teacher are doing right now?"

"Hn. Eating." Or at least trying to. Kakashi's probably molesting the poor man right now.**

* * *

**

:laughter: "I can't believe it. Itachi really did that?" 

I didn't believe it either. :chuckle: "Yeah. He then proceeded to stalk him for a month. I don't think Kyuubi noticed."

"He must not have. If he had, Itachi probably wouldn't be alive today."

"Heh, I think that first beating he got from Kyuubi was enough." Enough to knock some much needed sense into him...

"I don't understand, though. Itachi seems so distant all the time. It's hard to believe he could take such an interest in anyone."

"Kyuubi affected him." No one else had been able to do that before...

"What about Sasuke? Why Naruto?"

"Same reason, I suppose. Sasuke and Itachi are quite alike. They've both been on guard since their parents and family died. Sasuke depricates others because he won't allow himself to get close to them and Itachi convinces himself that no one wants to or even should get close to him. They were raised believing in their superiority. Now, they use it as a barrier to keep people away." He cares so much. Even if Sasuke and Itachi won't return the affection, he won't stop caring...He's like Obito.

"Still, why Naruto?"

"Hm, Sasuke considered himself asexual. I suppose the reason he wasn't afraid to get close to Naruto is because the boy made him feel. I suppose emotion came easy because he already familiarized himself with Kyuubi. Since he found Kyuubi tolerable, he didn't fear indulging in emotions upon meeting Naruto. He's probably denying the depth of his feelings, though." I don't like this. His face is glazed with sadness. I want it to stop...

"It's scary how similar the four of them are. Kyuubi and Naruto use their smiles and friendliness to keep their fears and loneliness away. No one notices and they don't expect them to."

"What about you?" He smiles in melancholy...

"Huh? Oh, well I spend so much time with the two that it's hard not to notice."

That's not what I meant. "No, what do you hide behind your smiles and friendliness?"

O.O :gasp: "I—I..."

Fuck. "I didn't mean to pry. I just...felt compelled to ask." :shakes head: "I shouldn't have. I'm sorry." He's probably pegged me as a creepy pervert already. There goes another failed attempt at a relationship...

"I-it's okay. I was just surprised. I--do you want to go for a walk?"

:grin: "Sure. There's a park nearby. We can drive to it and walk around there." Maybe I shouldn't give up so easily. He really is worth it...

"That sounds great." :takes out wallet:

"Oh, it's already been taken care of. I dragged you here so I should pay." Hm, I'm going to make him smile...

"But you didn't drag me here. I was the one who asked for ramen."

"Maa, you suggested it and I dragged you to the car and drove. Really, I insist." ...until it reaches his eyes.

"If you insist..."

:nod: "I do. Let's go." I'll insist relentlessly...**

* * *

**

I love autumnal days. "It's nice here." 

"Yeah, it is."

Heh, he has a soft voice...deep timbre.

"Iruka?"

"Hm."

"Why are you like Naruto and Kyuubi? I know how, I want to know why."

This is a long story. It seems so unreal now. "Can we sit on that bench over there?"

:nod:

I should dread this. I don't, though. He makes me feel comfortable. I can tell him this. :sigh: "Kyuubi was a sociopathic child. He not only lacked a sense of morality, but he valued nothing. He killed his own father when he was eight. His mother went insane. Naruto's father, Arashi, he had been walking towards his car. He had just left his wife at the hospital. She had died giving birth to Naruto. He saw the two, mother and child, and rushed towards them. Kyuubi's mother had been trying to kill him and he saw them. As the knife was coming down, Arashi could do nothing but stand before Kyuubi as his mother swung the blade down. She continued to swing the knife towards him, yet her movements were uncontrolled... I had broken my leg that day. My parents took me to the hospital. My mother helped me to the car while my father unlocked it. We were barely ten feet away from the scene. My mother pushed me in and locked the car as my father ran towards the woman wielding the weapon. She continued to strike Arashi and my father caught her from behind. Neither my mother nor father could have expected what happened next. Kyuubi came out from the shadows. It seemed my parents hadn't noticed him. He struck my father with a blunt object. I found out later that it was a lead pipe. He struck his back first and, as my father fell forward, still holding onto Kyuubi's mother, Kyuubi swung at his head. My father died instantly from the impact. I couldn't see my mother anywhere. I had already managed to rouse myself from my stupor because of the groans and the screams. I was wobbling towards them, my father, Kyuubi, his mother, Naruto's father... I looked around for my mother. I screamed out for her. I heard a groan to my right and I saw her. She was draped in a pool of her own blood; looking towards me. Her aorta was pierced. I didn't know what to do so I laid myself next to her and she embraced me with the last of her strength. I stayed in her arms until the policemen found us two hours later. By then, my mother and Naruto's father had died of blood loss. The policemen found Kyuubi's mother cradling her child, dead from slitting her wrists."

"Iruka."

"I-I've never told anybody that." His hand, it feels nice against my own.

:squeezes Iruka's hand: "There's more, isn't there?"

:nod: "We were all left as orphans; me, Kyuubi, and Naruto. I was only thirteen, Kyuubi was only eight, and Naruto had just been born. At first, I coped with my anger by being a dolt. I played pranks and acted out. I dealt with my loneliness through hate and regret. I hated Kyuubi for killing my father and mother. I even hated Naruto because I blamed his father for my parents' deaths as well. I thought that if Arashi had just let Kyuubi's mother kill the boy, my parents wouldn't have had to intervene; they wouldn't have died. I realized, about three years ago, how absolutely wrong I was. I met Naruto when he enrolled at the school I teach. I met Kyuubi then as well. I had no reason to hate Naruto. I accepted him as soon as I met him. It took more time with Kyuubi. I was surprised when I heard he had adopted Naruto. We talked one day. When Naruto was doing his after-school lab. He apologized to me. He said he had not understood why anyone would care if another was alive or dead. He had been a child raised in violence and his parents had never loved him. He had thought, at such a young age, that life was meaningless and that only existence, marked by perception, distinguished life from death. He didn't believe his parents could die, he just wanted to get away from them. He said that was why he had killed my parents. He simply wanted to get away from them. He figured if they were still a memory, they were perceived, thus, they existed. He told me he became aware of how mistaken he was when he met Naruto. Memory could not be reality. Naruto changed Kyuubi. I knew I couldn't hate someone Naruto loved. I accepted Kyuubi as well and he welcomed my forgiveness."

"It still causes you pain."

How does he perceive all this? Why does he even care? "Only the loneliness that can seem stifling at times. I don't have to live with the anger and hate anymore. All that remains is a little loneliness..."

"It's strange. You're so connected with those two and you're all so alike."

"It helps." The loneliness isn't at all intense now that I know them.

"That's good. Heh, I wonder if we can't all have _happy endings_ with our terrible pasts." :waggles eyebrows:

:gasp, blush: "Kakashi! You pervert. We're having a serious discussion and you go and insinuate such things." It isn't fair that he should look so cute and be so perverted. I can't risk blushing anymore...

"Maa, Iruka. Are you a closet pervert? Most people don't pick up on my little insinuations, except for fellow perverts. "

O.O:blush: "I-I...How can someone not pick up on such an insinuation with you waggling your eyebrows like that?" You picked up on the implication he made. Talking about happy endings...

:laughter: "You're cute when you blush. We should go to my place so I can molest you properly."

:blush: "KAKASHI! That wasn't even an insinuation. That was a full blown proposition!" I'm going to die from all the blood rushing to my head. Why does he have to look so enticing with that perverted grin?

"No, that was more like a guarantee. Maybe a demand."

"We-we barely know each other." And I want him to ram me into my bed already... :blush:

"Maa, Iruka. You're still blushing. I think you've been getting redder with each passing second. Come on, I won't rape you. I'll just grope you a lot."

At least he's honest. "I-I don't want you to get the impression I'm easy..." 'Cause I'm not. I just want to get laid. By him... What? Like you could resist that handsome face and that perverted sexy grin?

"I base judgment on first impressions. I don't care if you're easy or not. I like you, I want you, and I'm going to molest you. I'll make you like it too. Maybe you'll even like me."

:blush, mumble: "I already like you." Maybe this is all going too fast...

:Kakashi grabs Iruka:

:gasp: "Kakashi?" He's so close. I can feel his breath on my nose. Oh, kami, what is he trying to do? He's leaning down... what is he doing? O.O The hell! He's kissing me? Oh, he's kissing me. I'm not kissing back! Kiss back Iruka! "Mmm"

:muffled chuckle:

:gasp: His hands shouldn't be there... but it feels soo good. My bum's kinda sensitive and his hands feel really good there... Mmm, he tastes good...

:chuckle: "You can open your eyes now."

:blush: "I..."

"You want to head over to my place, ne?"

"I-I don't think-" I don't think I can deny him. I'm already hard for chrissake!

"I won't do anything you don't want to and we can stop at any moment. I just don't want you to be alone."

:nod, smile: "Okay."**

* * *

**

Ooh, watch this. This always makes 'tachi talk to me a bunch. "Heh, your hair is so pretty." 

"Hn. My hair is not pretty. It's..."

"Really pretty!" Heh, it really is. Soft too...

"I know what you're doing. If you want to talk, just say so."

"I don't want you to avoid the subject." He only blabs when he debates...

"I won't."

"Are you going to take the job?" Please say, no... please say, no.

"Yes."

"Why?" I'm going to kill all those idiots for this.

"You know full well I have to. Don't ask questions to receive the answer you want."

I really hate this... "You don't have to do this! You have to fight. You can't just let them take you in again!" I don't know if he'll survive this time...

"I know. Don't be afraid."

"What the hell do you mean 'don't be afraid'? I love you and I can't just let you get hurt! I won't let you do this!" I'll kill them...

"Kyuubi. I have no choice. If I don't do as they say, they will not hesitate to kill you, Naruto, Sasuke, and anyone else we've come into contact with. I can't walk away from this."

"I can kill them. _We_ can kill them." I can make sure they never hurt him again.

"No, we can't."

"Then what am I supposed to do? Stand by while you go help a bunch of contract killers fill their killing quotas?" I can't let him go through that again. Not again...

"Yes. Just be here."

:sigh: "I'll always be around for you. That won't change. However, I don't want you doing this by yourself. I'll work with you." Maybe I could do the killing for him...

"No."

"Come on, I've killed before..."

"Exactly. They'll want to keep you. If you become involved, you won't be able to get out. I don't want that for you."

"Then why do you have to go be the one who goes through it?"

"I don't want you to make the same mistake I did. I shouldn't have gotten into the organization in the first place. It cost Sasuke his family. You're all the family Naruto has. I don't want him to suffer like Sasuke has. Not after what he's already suffered."

That was my fault. I'm the reason Naruto's alone. "You've suffered too. At least let me ease some of it."

"You already do. You always do."

I hope it's more than just the sex.

"_Kyuubi_."

:moan: "'tachi." He's so good at this...**

* * *

**

I have to fix this. I can't let him be hurt anymore. Kyuubi makes existence valuable... and he tastes good... 

:gasp: "Itachi..."

grunt: So taut... so warm.

:pant: "I won't...last long."

:groan: "I don't want you to." I want him to be elated...

"I love you." :moan

I love him... :groan, shudder: "_Kyuubi_."

"Itachi!" :moan, pant:

:pant, murmur: "Sleep a while. You must be tired."**(1)** I like watching him sleep. He looks peaceful in my arms.

"Hmm. Don't stay up and watch me. You should sleep too."

Hn, it's barely seven-o-clock. I don't need sleep now. "Hn."

"Fine, suit yourself. Wake me up at nine if Naruto isn't home yet."

"He can stay with Sasuke." That way, Kyuubi will let me stay here.

"No, he has school tomorrow. You won't be going _there_ tonight, will you?"

"No, not until Friday." Same as always...

"Okay, spend the night?"

"You don't mind, even with Naruto here?" He's never let me spend the night with Naruto around. The situation is affecting him already.

:shakes head: "I want you around right now. Naruto will understand."

"Hn."

"G'night 'tachi."

"Sleep."He's so endearing when he sleeps. I'm not completely sure how, but I will protect him. I won't let any of the bastards in the Akatsuki get him. I suppose you're wondering why I became involved with such an organization. It was boredom really. I needed something challenging and the Akatsuki tested my endurance. By the time they killed the Uchihas, I was bored again. All that was left was Sasuke and I thought it might be an adequate challenge to raise him. It wasn't. I remain bored until I found Kyuubi. His hair was probably what attracted me first. It's the color of dried blood... it reminded me of the Akatsuki kills I had done. It reminded me of the warmth of blood. I watched him for months. I planned to kill him, just because it was something to do. He practically killed me in our first encounter. I made him mine though. He's completely mine... mine to hold, fuck, and protectect. _Mine_.**

* * *

**

_**End Chapter 5**_

**(1) This comes from a song: Burn by The Cure. The title is also from a Cure song from their Bloodflowers album**

**I'm so sorry! Everyone gets cake for my lethargic stupidity. I'm not gonna give excuses for the lateness, that would only be insulting to you wonderful readers. All I can give ya' is a heartfelt apology.**

**Also sorry about the shortness. I'm not good with angst and it causes writer's block.**

**Okay, there go my apologies, here comes some praise...**

**lo: Missed ya the last couple of chapters. I'm glad you reviewed again! I'm glad you like the style. The limitations get frustrating, but it's good to know ya' like it. Thanks for reviewing!.**

**Monkie: So happy you reviewed again! Thanks a whole bunch! I'm glad you liked the KakaIru. There wasn't quite as much action between the two in this chapter, but there will definitely be more to come. This is Kakashi we're referring to. He's gonna molest Iruka whenever he sees him! Hooray for perverts!**

**Yosh! Here come the consideration questions...**

**The Akatsuki! Why! What's with all the angst? How long will Sasuke suffer and have to wait for Naruto? Is Iruka gonna get laid? Where are Neji and Gaara and what are they doing?**

**Find out all the answers to these questions and more in the next chapter of Fraternity.**


	6. Chapter 6: Free Love

**I know something some of you don't... I found an awesome story I just have to recommend. It's called 'It's the way HE makes you fall in love' by TearsOfTheHidden and it's in my favs. It's a NaruSasu and NejiGaara. Monkie, I know you'll like this one so go read it. It's written in a different style too. It's all thoughts with dialogue sporadically added. It's kinda poetic and it's really awesome! Go read it and review so she'll update fast like Corvin...**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Chapter 6:Free Love; It's all I can Afford**_

:groan: It's too early to wake up... Mmm, something smells yummy though.

"Iruka, wake up. Breakfast is almost ready."

"Kakashi!" Oh my. I slept with him yesterday. I haven't even known him for a day and I already had sex with him! What the hell was I thinking? Eh? He's naked!

"Maa Iruka, you look so cute when you blush."

"Kakashi! You're naked!" I guess _that's _why I did this. If only he wasn't so great looking...

"Heh, of course I'm naked. It makes repeats of last night's activities all that easier."

:blush: "Eh! What do you mean repeats? It's a good think I've almost recovered from last night. I'll be able to walk normally if I take some pain killers. We're not doing anything right now. There's no way I'm walking into my class with a limp." And that's final. :crosses arms and pouts:

"But Iruka, your sexy blush makes me want to do you again."

:more blushing: "Na-nani?"

:Kakashi tackles, kisses Iruka:

:muffled moan: This isn't fair... he's seducing me. I don't want to walk around with a limp all day!

"Ne, Iruka, if you don't want to do anything right now, we don't have to."

He says this now! I'm already aroused. "I-I'll just go shower then..."

"I don't want you taking a cold shower. You might get sick. How 'bout we take care of you and then you can take a shower." :waggles eyebrows:

"Hent-mmph" Mmm, he kisses so good.

"Mm, 'ruka. You taste yummy."

:gasp: He's moving lower... and lower... and lower... and... "Nnn, 'kashi."

"Hmm?"

I can't think... This is too much...

:lick, suck:

:groan: Maybe a limp won't be too bad. "Kakashi." :gasp: "Stop."

"Iruka?"

He looks so cute with that confused expression on his face. I guess I didn't get enough last night... "Um... Kakashi? Could we... maybe have actual sex?"

:grins: "I'll be gentle."

:moan, gasp: "Kakashi! You didn't have to rush."

:pant: "I couldn't resist..."

He's teasing me... Only pushing in the tip... "Ne, will you hurry up and push the rest in. Now you've made me impatient." :moan:

:grunt: "So tight 'ruka."

:pant, pant: "Move!"

:thrust, thrust: "Don't get too impatient. We don't want you hurting later."

"I don't care right now. Please 'kashi." :pant, moan: So good...

:thrust, pant:

:grunt: More, I need more. "Kakashi. Please... touch me."

"Iruka" :thrust, stroke:

"Kakashi!" :groan, pant:

:moan, shudder, pant: "That was fast... ne."

"Sorry, guess I was... a little impatient."

"Don't be sorry... I liked it."

:blush: "Kakashi..."

:kiss, chuckle: "I love it when you blush. You do it every time you come."

:blush: "Kakashi! Don't talk about such things so casually." He's going to kill me with all this blood rushing to my head.

"Iruka, it's anything but _casual_. I mean it as a compliment."

A compliment? Who in their right mind would think that's a compliment? "You're so weird."

"Heh, but you like me that way."

Don't you dare tell him he's right. I don't want him teasing me about it. "I'm gonna go take a shower. You're driving me to the school, ne?"

"Of course. You want me to go to your school with you?"

I almost thought he was going to waggle his eyebrows again. He's so cute when he does that. "It's okay, I can drive myself."

"Okay, I'll go finish cooking breakfast. Are miso soup, natto, and rice with nori okay with you?"

"Sounds great." I wonder how good his cooking is...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

:singing to tune of 'I've got a Dollar...' from The Little Rascals: "I've got an uke, I've got an uke, I've got an uke, hey hey hey hey..." I'm so happy, I think I'll be a whole hour late today. Obito has to hear about this! Heh, I think I'll get Sasuke the Deluxe Icha Icha Edition for Master Hentai's™. And that Naruto kid. I think I'll have to ask Iruka or Kyuubi what I can get him. Maybe I'll tell him something he can use to blackmail Sasuke. It'll be like killing two birds with one stone.

I wonder how long Iruka will take in the shower. It's boring watching soup boil... Maa, do you think he really likes me? What if he's trying to like me but ends up hating me? I don't really think I'd be able to give him up. He isn't like most people. He's really caring. He makes it seem as though everything matters; even trivialities... I doubt he's ever disparaged anything in his life...

"Kakashi! Do you have any bigger towels? Or can you bring me my clothes, please?"

Hee hee, I get to see Iruka in a tiny towel... "Sorry 'ruka. All my towels are being washed and your clothes are still drying."

"You don't have anything!"

:lecherous grin: "Nope!"

Any minute now, he's going to come down here blushing and wet. :nosebleed: I think I hear him making his way downstairs...

"Hentai! You just wanted to see me in a short towel!"

Wow, Iruka... "No, I mostly wanted to see you wet. You can lose the towel." :grin:

"I'll wait for my clothes in the room!" :walks upstairs, mutters: "Perverted idiot."

Yeah, I know it was a great sight. I hope you got some pictures. That's the last time you'll ever see _my _Iruka in something so skimpy... I'm the only one who's allowed to see him like that now.

"Get that perverted smile off your face and bring me my clothes."

"Maa, Iruka, I know I told you to get rid of the towel, put you didn't have to wrap yourself up in that sheet."

"I just took a shower. There's no way I'm tempting you to seduce me just so I'll have to take a shower again."

"But Iruka..."

"No buts, My clothes please." :grin:

This is probably wishful thinking, but I think he really likes me. "Okay 'ruka. Here you go."

"You had my clothes ready all this time?"

"Gomen, I really wanted to see you naked for just a little while more."

:blushes, kisses Kakashi, drops sheet: "Ask next time. And wash that sheet along with your towels, it's dirtied you know." :walks upstairs:

He's going to kill me by blood-loss...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

:nudge, shake: "Naruto." Dobe.

:groan: "Five more minutes, Kyuu."

:shake, shake: "Wake up dobe." He sleeps like a log.

"No, teme. I don't wanna..."

The hell? He's answering me subconsciously? How the hell am I supposed to wake him up? I've tried everything from shaking him to pouring water on his head. I swear I could jerk him off and he wouldn't wake up. I've already molested him kami knows how many times. I can recognize his ass on feeling alone. He shouldn't be allowed to sleep alone. Someone could rape him and he wouldn't even notice.

:ring, ring:

That better be Itachi... "Hn."

"What the hell type of greeting is that? Even Itachi greets me properly."

Kyuubi. "You're the only one he greets properly. How do I wake up the dobe?"

"The dobe? Is that your pet name for my brother or somethin'?"

Pet name? The hell is he on? "No, it's a fact. Now tell me how to wake him up."

"Just cook some ramen. The smell should rouse him."

"Ramen?" Figures. He's probably dreaming about that crap right now.

"Yup. I know there's some in the cupboards. I always leave some there."

"Fine. Are you going to pick him up or should I drive him to school?"

"I was gonna go pick him up later. 'Cept, I called Iruka and he wasn't home. When I called his cell phone, your perverted sensei answered. Mind explaining that to me?"

I guess that pervert got laid. He better not hurt Naruto's sensei; the dobe will probably be pissed and depressed if that happens. "Naruto and I tricked his sensei into going to dinner with Kakashi. I guess he must have gone home with him."

"So that must mean that Iruka's in the neighborhood, ne?"

"Yeah. You want Naruto to get a ride with him?"

"Definitely. Naruto will absolutely love knowing that he got Iruka a boyfriend. Heh, I knew we could do it."

Dobe's probably going to tease the poor man. He deserves it for... Hn, after spending a day with Kakashi, he probably doesn't deserve it. "Fine. Anything else."

"Just say hi to Naruto for me. And don't molest him in his sleep. It may not seem like it, but he's aware of everything that goes on while he's asleep. He'll know."

Shit. "Hn."

"Don't I get a 'bye oh wonderful brother-in-law of mine'"

"No." :hangs up phone:

Where's the electric kettle? I know I put it somewhere... Don't just stand there you idiot; look for it. What? It's on the counter? Don't you dare say anything more or I'll kill you.

This better wake him up. I'm going to go stare at him. Maybe then I can think of an excuse for molesting him in his sleep. I don't need him to be mad at me. It's his fault for looking so molest-able.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mmm, something smells good. :drools: "Ramen! Gimme!" Ooh it's fresh.

:scoff: "Dobe."

:slurp, muffled: "Morning, teme. How'd you sleep last night." Mmm, miso...

"Fine."

Doesn't seem like it. "If you slept fine, why are you still broody?" :slurp:  
"I'm always like this."

"Ne, where's the trash can? I'm done." Heh, his eyes just widened a little. He's still not used to my great eating abilities.

:takes ramen cup: "I already washed your clothes. It seems your sensei stayed over at Kakashi's last night so you can get a ride with him... Unless you want me to take you."

Heh, he folded up everything all nice and neat. "It's cool. Hopefully I can catch him. If not, I'll just take the bus or somethin'" :puts shirt on: Smells good too.

"No. Kakashi usually leaves late so you don't have to worry about missing him. Even if you do, I'll drive you."

:puts on pants and shoes: "I'm a big boy Sasuke. I can take care of myself. Plus, there's no way Iruka would be late to class so he'll probably leave early." Then again, who would have thought Iruka would get laid on the first date?

"When your brother called five minutes ago, your sensei was still at Kakashi's."

"Whoa... that's not like Iruka. I guess this sensei of yours must be really awesome." I'm gonna tease Iruka till he passes out from blushing too much.

"Not really."

"Ne, Sasuke?"

"Hn."

"Thanks for introducing your sensei to Iruka. I'll bet Iruka will be happier so thanks." :kiss: Whoa... Sasuke's turning a simple kiss into a lot more. Mmm I guess I can't really complain. He kisses too good.

:smirk: "Miso."

"Eh?" What is he talking about?

"Lets go dobe. Your stuff is already in the car."

You know, normally I'd be pissed off at him for doing so many things for me... but in a way, it's as though it's his way of being nice. Weird, huh? "Heh, you're really just a sweetie aren't you?"

"Shut up dobe."

Was that a tiny blush:grin:"Whatever, teme." Ne, don't tell Sasuke this, 'cause it'll give him reason to run over pedestrians, but I love the way he drives. It's like being on a kick-ass roller coaster. I'd totally make him drive on the autoban. Wait... The autoban always reminds me of that book about the commies. And those smiling children... so creepy. "Why did they have to die at the end. The assholes could have just let them go."

:begins driving: "What are you talking about dobe?"

"That book... by the butler. You know, the one with the British spy with the commie girlfriend. They both die as they're crossing the Berlin Wall." Maa, that really sucked. I thought they were gonna make it.

"John le Carre. Why are you thinking about that?"

:shrugs: "You read a lot don't you?"

"When I don't have anything else to do."

"None of my friends read much. Iruka and Kyuubi make me but at least I get to pick out the books." At least I get to talk with Sasuke about books. I bet he's read a bunch.

"They force you to read."

"Not really... at least not anymore. I like it now, but I didn't use to." The info I get from books helps me outsmart Kiba. Still can't beat Shino, though.

"And you enjoyed reading The Spy Who Came In From the Cold?"

"Yeah. I mean, it's got everything; spies, romance, political intrigue. I wanted to smack the Circus and kick Mundt's ass, but I got over it... After I put on a puppet show of the book and re-worked the ending... Yup, it was definitely satisfying when my Alec puppet beat up the Mundt puppet..."

:chuckle: "You turned one of the greatest spy novels into a puppet show? It sounds like something Kakashi would do."

"Maybe that's why him and Iruka got along; the whole thing was Iruka's idea." I got extra-credit in drama for it. My presentation ruled!

"It figures your teacher would be weird. At least that explains why he tolerates Kakashi."

"You make it sound like Kakashi's weird." I hope this doesn't mean he'd hurt Iruka.

"He is. He's very strange."

"Strange good or strange bad?"

"Neither. Just strange."

:smirk: "I guess he's got to be to give a teenager porn for his birthday."

:shrug: "I'm sure you'll familiarize yourself with him more and then you'll see what I mean."

"Is this it? I don't see Iruka's car..." I hope they didn't leave yet. I don't wanna bother Sasuke.

:Sasuke and Naruto get out of car:"It's probably still at the school since they took Kakashi's car. His car is still here so they haven't left yet."

"Eep! Kakashi! Stop groping my ass."

The hell? Iruka-sensei?

"But Iruka, it looks so nice and firm and perky!**(2)** It's as though it's begging me to touch it."

Eh? He's a hentai!

"The only begging around here will be done by you, for your life, if you don't leave my bum alone!"

"Iruka! You got yourself a pervert."

"Naruto! Wha-what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be watching Ren and Stimpy or something?"

Yup, that's mother hen Iruka. He knows me too well. "Shouldn't you be grading papers?"

:blush: "Well..."

"It's cool Iruka. I just think you should be thanking me and Sasuke." Maybe some extra-credit so I can laze off is due as well...

"Thanking you? You tricked me. What if Kakashi had been some type of a psycho?"

"He is."

Nani? Sasuke let my sensei go out with a perverted psycho? I wonder if he's possibly worse than that Genma guy.

"Ah, Sasuke, don't you have better uses for that wit of yours."

"That wasn't wit, Kakashi, that was merely informing the blissfully ignorant of a fact. Call it a cautionary comment."

Heh, Sasuke's a funny bastard...

"Aren't you ever-so helpful."

"Hn."

"Maa, Iruka, can you give me a ride to school. You are going to school today, ain't ya'?" It'd be freaky if he missed school. He never does that; even if he's sick!

"Sure. It's good you came early. So I suppose you'll ride with Sasuke right now?"

Heh, I bet Iruka really likes Sasuke's sensei. "That means you'll ride with Kakashi-hentai."

"Naruto, it's not nice to call people hentai... Even if it suits them."

"Iruka! I'm appalled you would say such a thing about me."

"No you're not. Let's go Naruto."

"Ne, Iruka-sensei! Don't let your hentai boyfriend molest you too much."

"Urusai, Naruto!"

Hee, Iruka's so funny. He blushes at everything.

:Sasuke begins driving, Kakashi follows behind:

"Ne, Sasuke. I think Iruka's really happy."

"Hn."

"Ne, Sasuke. Do you think your sensei's happy?"

"Hn."

Stupid, silent bastard... This will get him to talk. "Ne Sasuke. If I let you molest me right now, like you did when I was sleeping, will you still be able to drive without killing pedestrians?" Not like he's doing much better driving regardless.

"What!"

:laughs: "I knew that'd get your attention." I swear... I'll never get sick of Sasuke.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Nnn, Itachi. How am I supposed to get dressed for work if you keep taking off my clothes?" Maa, he's been like this all morning. He's more horny than usual!

"Don't go to work. Stay with me."

Wau! Help me! I know if he keeps asking I'll say yes. "You know we can't play hooky after yesterday. I'll get in trouble with my boss. Kami, knows he already hates me."

"I told you to quit already."

This again. :sigh: "I can't. How am I supposed to pay the rent? Or buy food and clothes?"

"Move in with me. I'll take care of you."

How did we get to discussing this again"I can't. Who's going to take care of Naruto? Plus, you know I can't let you do that."

"Sasuke can take care of Naruto. He owns part of the corporation too. Money isn't the issue here."

Great, now he's using their relationship as an argument. "I can't do that to Naruto."

"Do what?"

"I can't just uproot him from his current life and put him somewhere else. He's been through that too many times. He has friends here. They're his first friends. I can't take more away from him." Fuck, I've never told him that one before. The real reason...

"Fine. You won't ever have to move in with me."

Is he leaving me? Itachi... Figures. After all, who could love a murderer?

"I've already bought you a house nearby. Sasuke and I will be moving in with you."

Yup, he's probably gonna get one last fuck in and then... "WAIT! Did you just say you bought me a house!"

"Yes. It's not too big. It has three bedrooms and an attic. Like you wanted."

:glomps Itachi: "And you're gonna move in with me?" This kicks ass! Bet you're jealous that my man is so awesome, huh? And he's got a great butt!

:chuckle: "You're really happy about this."

"Of course... Wait. What about Sasuke? Have you discussed this with him? I mean, he's going to school over there and all. Knowing you, you didn't even tell him." Waah! And he was so happy about this too.

"Kyuubi."

But Naruto is priority number one. Yup, I can't do this even if Itachi deserves everything that can possibly make him happy. "We're not doing this unless Sasuke and Naruto want to. I mean, it's great, but we can't do something like this to them."

"Kyuubi. You can't worry about that. I promise, Sasuke will want this. It's not like he has actual friends at his school anyways. And Naruto shouldn't mind. I think he'll want this too."

Dammit, I can't resist him at all. "Well... Okay, but only if they agree to it."

:smile: "Good" :kisses Kyuubi:

Mm, Itachi's so wonderfully good-looking when he smiles. It really turns me on. Don't tell him though, he'll smile all the time and I have a feeling that scares most people.

"Bed."

Yeah... Bed. He's gonna ram me into it and-- "Aah! I'm supposed to be getting ready for work! Itachi! You tricked me."

"I told you. It's your fault for looking so fuckable."

:Kisses Itachi: Uwau! He just complimented me. In Uchiha-speak, that's like 'I love you'. My boss can't blame me for turning to mush at that. :moan: "'tachi." :pant "I think I'm gonna get fired." :gasp: Holy shit! He gives such great head.

"Hn."

Yeah:moan: totally worth losing my job for this.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Stupid Hyuuga. Stupid attractive Hyuuga. Stupid attractive Hyuuga with pretty hair.

"Hyuuga." Stupid attractive Hyuuga with pretty hair and pretty eyes.

"Hn."

"We have to talk to the Uchiha." But before that...

"I know."

I need to fuck. Damn enticing Hyuuga. "He won't be here for another fifteen minutes. Kakashi won't be here for another hour."

:smirk: "You're insatiable."

:smirk: "It's your fault Hyuuga. I expect you to take responsibility for it."

:Neji and Gaara walk into Kakashi's empty classroom:

:grunt: He's being rough. :grin: Good... "Kiss me."

:groan:

He's already being more harsh. It's great he learns quickly.

"Gaara."

"Pleading already?" :gasp: I'm gonna make him pay for being cheeky. Trying to take control. Guess he still needs to learn. :Kisses Neji:

:moan:

Dammit, he's doing that thing with his tounge. I didn't think there where enough muscles in one's tongue to do that...

"Ahem."

Whoever is interrupting better be prepared for a slow torturous death.

"Uchiha." If Naruto weren't already attached to the bastard, I'd kill him.

"Sabaku, Hyuuga. Shouldn't you two be in a closet or something?"

Great, Uchiha's feeling quippy.

"Or something. How's Naruto?"

"None of your business Hyuuga. Concern yourself with Sabaku."

Hn, I suppose I have to make sure that Hyuuga understands he belongs to me. "He does. We both agree, however, that we have to look out for Naruto's best interests."

"I already told you. Naruto is none of your business."

Stupid, proud Uchiha... Yes, I suppose that is redundant. Don't point things out like that again. I'll kill you.

"Uchiha. We don't intend to take him away from you. He's done too much for us to just stand by when there's a possibility of him getting hurt."

Hyuuga's being forceful... I don't think we'll be back after lunch hour.

"I wouldn't do that, not that it concerns you."

"Listen well Uchiha. Naruto's been through just as much shit as you have, yet he continues to better his own life as well as the lives of others. Regardless, he's... He's been hurt too much already and we're not sure how much more he can take. If you hurt him-"

"I won't."

Naruto's attached to him... I can't kill him... Can't let Naruto be depressed.

"What we're getting at Uchiha, is that you're more proud than even your brother. Naruto doesn't even believe in that type of pride. You're probably already in denial over your feelings for him."

Neji's... perceptive. Hn, can't say he lacks good qualities.

"This is the last time I'm going to say this. What goes on between me and Naruto is none of your business-"

"Uchiha. We're going to protect Naruto relentlessly. Just let us help you already so Naruto can be happier. If not us, then Kyuubi is sure to take over. We're just trying to do our part. Stop taking it as an insult." After all, there's plenty of other things I can insult the Uchiha about.

"I don't need your help. There's absolutely nothing with which you can help me. Just fucking drop it."

"We won't. Gaara?"

:smirk: Neji's too much. Already awaiting my orders. I'm definitely not letting the Hyuuga out of my grasp. "Lets go, Neji. We'll see you this weekend, Uchiha."

"What? Why?"

Naruto hasn't invited him to Kyuubi's birthday party yet? Hn, they need to spend more time together.

"Ne, Gaara?"

:nod:

"What are you doing for spring break?"

Spring break?... That's already starting at the end of this week... :shrug: "I don't have any plans."

:grin: "Would you like to come to the Hyuuga villa for the week. My uncle's forcing all of us to go but he's letting us bring friends."

The us? He's refering to his cousin. He's, apparently, quite close to the girl. :smirk: "You want me to go."

"Iie," :leans down to Gaara's ear: "I _really_ want you to **come** with me."

:blush: Fucking Hyuga. Well, if that's what he wants, I'll make sure he gets it. "Let's go Hyuuga. I've got sick days racked up anyways."

:chuckle: "You're sexy when you're anxious."

:smirk: "Correction Hyuuga. I'm always sexy." I'm definitely...

"This is true." :gropes Gaara's ass:

Yes, definitely never... "Getting ahead of yourself, aren't you?"

"_Ahead_, does everything we discuss contain innuendos?"

"Tch, you're just a pervert." letting _my_ Hyuuga go.

"Yeah, but I'm your pervert."

"Good to know." He's mine...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_End Chapter 6_**

_**(1)Title is a modified quote from John le Carre's, The Spy Who Came In From the Cold. Good read.**_

_**(2) This is Lotus Aia's fault. I now consider this the official name for Iruka's ass. Go read her fic by the same name. Caution: It will make you giggle silly.**_

**Grovels for forgiveness. Ne, don't forgive me, I don't deserve it. Three weeks and no update! Maa, as an offering, I give you my NejiGaara one-shot, Despair Rendered Hope. I'm not too happy with the title, but it was all my puny brain could come up with after writing that monstrously long one-shot. Yeah, it'd make me happy if you guys could go read and review that one... And DON'T FORGET TO READ (and review): It's the way HE makes you fall in love by _TearsOfTheHidden_!**

**Sorry once again for the late-ness and the shortness (this is the shortest chapter so far.) Here are the questions:**

**Why hasn't Naru told Sasuke about Kyuubi's b-day party? Will Kyuubi and Naruto move into the new house with the Uchiha brothers? Will Kyuubi get fired? What will Neji's punishment be for being cheeky?**

**Find out all the answers to these questions and more in the next chapter of Fraternity.**

**Review Replies! **

**The Procasinator: Woot! I totally agree with you! I wanna shake NejiGaara up! Heh, thanks for the review.**

**mou: You're the type of reader I love. Just leaving a one-word review or anything to give me an indication that you're reading and you like my story. :glomps you: Thank you!**

**lo: You reviewed again. Yay! Thank you a bunch. I can't say I blame you for thinking this wouldn't be interesting. It bores me sometimes... 'cause of the description restriction. But it's great you're stickin' around! Hopefully I'll come up with things to keep you entertained.**

**Monkie: Yay! I have a stalker. Thank you! Glad you liked the KakaIru. I added more in this chapter just for you. Heh, I laughed at that comment about Sasuke and his hand. Boy, if he doesn't deserve such a fate for what he did in the manga/anime. Heh, I wasn't planning on giving Kabuto much of a role... But since you planted the idea in my head... And special apologies, I didn't update ASAP. I figure I should have been writing rather than reading other peoples fics or watching Mein Leibe and stuff... I needed inspiration sometimes, but it's not like I needed as much as I got. The rest... blame my job and the summer habit of sleeping for over twelve hours. Hopefully, I'll be able to update faster since the plot is picking up and I won't get writer's block. Ooh, please read my NejiGaara one-shot. You might like it!**

**Lastly, I just wanna say thanks to some unsigned reviewers I missed way back in the first chapters.**

**tea: Thank you for reviewing. I'm glad you like the chapter length. It's sometimes hard to make them long and god knows it's time consuming. Your review makes it worth it!**

**silverluna: Woot! A NejiGaara fan. Go read my one-shot. Thanks for the review. Sorry about the lateness with the reply.**

**amanisamon: Ooh, I hope you think the other chapters are amazing. Thank you for the review!**

**horsegirl: Thank you so much for your review. Because of you, I made sure to try my hardest not to make Naruto 'girly'. Did I succeed? **

**jade: Thanks for the review! I love your name. Heh, I like it when Sasuke beats Neji and Gaara. And HELL YEAH! Itachi is smexy. Imagine him in leather pants... :drools:**

**I appreciate every review and all so thank you!**


	7. Chapter 7: Climbing Ladders

**Woot! Thank Princess Teah for the earliness. She inspired this.**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Chapter 7: Climbing Ladders**_

Hmm... I was suppose'ta be 'wake early... 'cause... I was suppose'ta... Kyuubi's birthday is today! Yay:runs: Party! Part- :trips and falls: Itai! That hurt. When did that wall get there? Shut up! I'm not stupid. I swear that wall was a centimeter thinner. Stop making fun of me!

Okay, get ready 'cause I gotta make this surprise a big one. The big quarter of a hundred! He's old... I wonder-

"Are you going to stand there all day or are you going to go in and surprise him?"

"Itachi! Don't scare me-"

"'tachi!" :glomps him:

Eh? I didn't think Kyuubi was even awake...

"Morning Kyuu. Breakfast is on the table. Naruto's leaving with Sasuke."

Nani! Leaving with Sasuke. What about mine and Kyuu's birthday tradition?

"Itachi, Naruto didn't have any plans with Sasuke... Whatever you have planned is gonna wait. I'm gonna eat with my otouto."

"Heh, sorry Kyuu, I did plan stuff with Sasuke. We'll eat lunch, ne?" He'll have more fun with Itachi. This way I can sucker Sasuke into getting me ramen.

"But it's our tradition."

(Itachi) "He's right Naruto. Eat breakfast with him."

"Ne, I think we can change it up a little for the big two-five. Plus, I bet Itachi's got an awesome morning planned." I hate it when he's considerate like this. He's always doing what he thinks I want him to.

"If you want it this way."

"I do. I'm gonna go get dressed. When will Sasuke get here?"

"He's in the living room."

"Really!" Sasuke!" :runs and glomps him:

:smirk: "Morning, dobe."

Watch this. "Don't call me that teme! You're taking me out for ramen!"

"Hn. Then hurry up and get dressed."

"Yatta!" Told you I could sucker him into it. "Ne, Sasuke! Where'd you put my orange shirt with the swirl on it." He threw it somewhere the other day after he took it off me... Teme, I can't find it anywhere.

"I told you that you have to clean your room. Here's you shirt."

:puts shirt on: "Where'd you find it?"

"Underneath that pile of ramen cups."

"That's why it smells so good. Let's go before those two start playing with their food."

:walking to Icharaku:

"Hn. How's that book I lent you?"

An Artist of the Floating World. As if I needed another reason to hate WWII. "I hate arranged marriages. They really suck. It's like having to force yourself to feel something that might not be there otherwise. It's not natural and in the end, you can't tell how much of a lie it is. It's like A Doll's House."

"Regardless, you can believe that you're doing your Duty to your family."

"Nu uh, teme. The only duty you have to your family is to be happy to make them happy. You should achieve success, but it should never be at the cost of your own dreams. A parent should only hope for their child to be happy and healthy. To expect more isn't parently" Heh, parently isn't a word, is it?

"You idealize too much dobe. Not everyone's dreams can be fulfilled. You forget that when one's wish is exacted, another's goes unfulfilled."

"That's what compromise is for, teme. That's the basis of Family."

"I thought you shouldn't have to make sacrifices to your dreams. Compromise implies sacrifice, dobe."

"Exactly. It's like now. I can agree with you a bit and you can agree with me as well. Compromise, in effect, makes for happy people, ne? In the end, pleasing your family should be leveled with your own dreams just as your family should focus on your personal happiness."

"I concede, dobe. Now order your ramen."

"Eh? Oh, we're already here." Heh, guess I was so busy debating with Sasuke that I didn't notice. "Miso ramen, please. What are you getting, Sasuke?"

"The same."

"Ne, Sasuke... Has Itachi told you about the house he bought?" Kyuubi told me about it as soon as I came home from school. He was so excited...

"The one for us to move into."

"Yeah... What do you think?" I'm not sure what to do.

"I don't mind. I'll be going to university next year so I probably won't be living there still."

If Sasuke doesn't wanna move... "But you gotta switch schools and all."

:shrug: "I'll be in the same program I'm in now so it won't matter."

Saying he doesn't care... "But what about your friends and stuff?" I'll bet he's just trying to act like an indifferent bastard.

"Dobe, you're the only person I can tolerate for a prolonged amount of time. I don't have any other friends."

Sasuke thinks of me as a friend? I guess this means he doesn't just wanna molest and fuck me. "So you wanna move in or what?"

"If you and Kyuubi want to, I do as well."

"Yatta! We're gonna be living together. It's gonna be like a big brotherly family."

"Hn. You want this as well?"

"Of course. Kyuubi's gonna be so happy he finally gets to have Itachi everywhere. Plus, he's gonna be kinda like a housewife or somethin' since he got fired from his job. He can take care of us." Like he's always wanted...

"The only person who is allowed to take care of you, dobe, is me."

"What are you being all possessive about, so suddenly?" Then again... He's always possessive.  
"Just eat your ramen already."

"Itadakimasu!" Sasuke and ramen...I like starting my day like this.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hn dobe. It can't possibly be healthy to eat so much ramen. Ten bowls... I suppose if it makes him smile like that, however, it must not be all bad.

"Ne, Sasuke. You wanna come with me to Kiba's house? Everyone's gonna help set up Kyuubi's party and stuff. Chouji and his mom are gonna cook and old man Teuchi is gonna cater too."

:walking down the sidewalk:

"Didn't Itachi tell you that the party was gonna be at some ballroom he reserved?"

"Yup, but he said we could decorate it. You're gonna help, yeah?"

"I don't have much anything better to do." Hn, I wonder if this means he'll be climbing ladders. The view will be nice and he'll need someone to hold the ladder steady...

"What perverted things are you thinking now?"

Hn, I did not have a perverted expression on my face. How does he perceive such things. "Where is Kiba's house?"

"It's just a little ways away. It's near the house Itachi bought."

Now he'll be even closer to that ramen bar. "So you'll be close to your friend."

"Yup, we'll be Iruka sensei's next-door neighbors, too."

Great, we'll be right next-door to Kakashi's boyfriend. "I'm having sound-proof walls constructed for the rooms."

"Why?"

"Because, not only will we be living with our brothers who fuck more than rabbits, but by living next to your sensei, we'll have to hear the sounds of him being fucked by Kakashi.

"Oh, that makes a lot of sense. I guess we better tell Itachi soon."

"He's already working on it. He said he might as well since he planned to move in once you went to college." Really, I think he knew Naruto would want to move in.

"Cool. Look Sakura and Lee are already here. I still gotta introduce you to everyone."

Exactly where does someone obtain such a hideous green jumpsuit, and what happened to his eyebrows?

:Naruto grabs Sasuke's hand: "Sakura-chan, Lee! How've you guys been?"

:Lee waves frantically while holding Sakura's hand: "YOUTHFUL Naruto! We have been enjoing our YOUTH! Sakura has told me of your new boyfriend! I hope you will be very happy together!"

Is he on drugs? He's on drugs, right? He's crying... Are his eyebrows getting bigger?

(Sakura) "Hey Naruto? Did you hear about Kiba's dinner with Hinata's family this Sunday?"

If I felt sympathy, I'd feel sorry for the guy; having to deal with those Hyuugas.

"Yeah, I have a feeling he's gonna be calling me for dressing advice. I should just send him over to you and Ino, ne Sakura?"

He better not bother my Naruto. I have plans on Sunday anyways... I'm going to make out with him for most of the day.

"Already have it covered. Me and Ino are his official stylists. He needs to impress Hinata's parents since she likes him so much."

:Ino and Shikamaru get out of Shikamaru's car; Ino leers pervertedly:"Naruto! You brought your boyfriend. Ne, are Neji and Gaara coming? Maybe we could lock them in some closet again."

They'll lock themselves in a closet. Those two are almost as bad as my brother and Kyuubi... though my brother would chase everyone out of a room rather than go into a closet.

"Yeah, Neji and Gaara are comin' though I don't think we'll need to do anything. They're already together and all."

"The Hyuuga and Gaara aren't even here yet? How troublesome."

Troublesome? What the fuck is he on about? How did Naruto meet these people?

"Ne, anybody know where Shino's at?"

"I'm behind you."

The hell? Fucking creepy.

"Ahh! Shino! Don't sneak up on me like that."

(Sakura) "Where's Kiba? Why isn't he out yet?"

"He's probably getting primped for Hinata."

:Kiba, Hinata, and Akamaru come out of his house: "Shut up Ino. I was just waiting for Akamaru to finish eating."

That's a big dog. (**AN:** Referring to big, manga Akamaru, not the little puppy one. :P)

:chuckle: "It's good thing you hurried up dog-boy, here comes Neji now."

Finally. I want to see Naruto climb some ladders already.

:Neji and Gaara get out of car:

"Stop having perverted thoughts teme!"

How the fuck does he notice?

"Telling an Uchiha that, is like telling you to stop eating ramen, Naruto."

Hyuuga... He's so irritating.

"What are you talking about Neji? I can't stop eating ramen, but Sasuke will lighten up on his pervyness every once in a while."

That's my dobe... Though I don't think it was his intent to defend me and it's not as though it was necessary.

(Gaara) "Hn, only when he's not around you."

"Yeah, that's true. But you can't blame him, ne?" :grin:

"Dobe. Let's go." If I have to spend one more minute around Hyuuga and Sabaku...

"Yosh! We will all leave to set-up a YOUTHFUL party!"

Maybe he's on medication and he drank alcohol while taking it?

"Wait... We're still missing TenTen and where are Kankurou and Temari?"

There's more? Why do so many people have to befriend him? Shut up... I know full well the dobe's irresistible.

(Neji) "TenTen is meeting us at the ball room, as are Gaara's siblings."

(Naruto) "How come you didn't pick up Temari, Shikamaru? Now that she's your girlfriend shouldn't you do stuff for her?"

That guy is Temari's boyfriend? That girl is fucking aggressive and he's so lazy. Naruto's friends are weird.

"Because Chouji made me pick up _his_ girlfriend. So troublesome..."

"You're such a lazy ass!Wait till Chouji finds out how uncooperative you're being. Sakura and Lee are riding with me and Shikamaru."

"And me and Hinata are riding in Shino's SUV so we can take Akamaru."

"Cool, let's go."

Something tells me Naruto's going to owe me all of Sunday for this. Hell he'll owe me all of spring break.

"Stop with the perverted thoughts."

"How the hell can you even tell what I'm thinking?" It's too strange.

"Your lips twitch upwards a little and your eyebrow raises a little. You get this cute, glazed-over look in your eyes too."

"Cute?" Hn, I'm not cute... I'm ruggedly handsome

"Yeah, cute. I like it." :smiles:

"Hn." Maybe I am cute, but Naruto's the only one who can call me that. I'll kill you if you even dare to utter such a thing when referring to me.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

:moan: "Fuck! 'tachi." He's being especially enthusiastic.

:thrust, grunt:

"Mmm, 'tachi." A kiss... I didn't think a birthday could be so great.

:thrust:

:pant, groan, thrust back: "Itachi!" :shudder:

:moaned whisper: "_Kyuubi_"

:pant, pant: I've heard that eight times this morning alone. We've been at it for four hours and it's almost time to go to the party.

"Hn, liking your birthday?"

:pant: "How can I not with you around?"

:smile: "Hn, let's get you cleaned up, _Kyuubi_." :carries Kyuubi to shower (bridal style):

"I love _you_ Itachi." He's been extra-nice the whole day. I've got a feeling it's not just 'cause it's my birthday.

:climbs into tub, turns on tap: "Are you exhausted yet?"

A bath? We've never taken a bath before. "Maybe just one more round?"

"As much as I'd like to, we need to talk."

Uh oh. I knew something was wrong.

"Don't get that look on your face. I promised you I'd keep you updated on the situation. Birthday or not, I know you'd be angry if I did otherwise."

Heh, he knows me so well. "So what's going on?"

"I'm meeting them tomorrow."

"Can I go with you?"

"No. They won't need me for long. I'll find someone to replace me."

I'd do it... If he'd let me, but he's being stubborn. "How long?"

"Half a year. Probably a full year."

"We have to go through this for a year!"

"It isn't us. I'm doing this. Don't worry."

He still doesn't get it. He's almost as bad as I was. "It is us. I love you and you know full well that means I'm going to go through everything as well."

"Stop loving me."

Worst thing is... He's serious. "You can't demand things like that. I know you don't understand love. Hell, I don't fully understand it either, but I know it means I can't just let it go. I can't do it just because you love me.

"I've always understood everything. How can this make no sense to me?"

It's cute how he thinks so deeply about this. "It's not supposed to. You just have to be aware of the fact that I love you just as you love me."

"Hn."

I think that tid-bit helped. "So whadda you say? Let's enjoy today and we can worry about tomorrow... Tomorrow."

:nod: "I won't let you become involved. Not anymore than you have already."

"'Kay. Just know you've always got me."

"That's a given. I'll never let you go."

:laughs: "So possessive." :kiss:

"Hn. Just one. Naruto will be angry if I don't get you to your party on time."

"I know." :moan: I love my 'tachi.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Teme! The banner wasn't crooked."

It's as though their relationship is a big argument between them. I'm glad Gaara and I aren't like that.

"Hentai! You just want to watch me climb a ladder again."

I don't think I ever noticed how oblivious Naruto can be. I guess I just thought it was cute. It's not at all as enticing as Gaara's perceptiveness.

"Neji-niisan, can you help carry that table outside. It's broken."

"Sure, Hinata." Where's Gaara? He's been away from me for five minutes already.

"Looking for me, Hyuuga?"

He knows me well. "Help me take this table out back." Hn, he shouldn't wear fishnet shirts... I just want to grab him. Then again, fishnet shirts or not, I just want to grab him.

"Hey Neji. Don't get caught up in molesting Gaara. The party's gonna start soon."

:smirk: "Worry about yourself, Naruto." Uchiha looks like he's about to rape him.

"Eh? Teme, you're worse than that Genma guy."

:shudder: Genma-sensei. His brain is just a giant libido.

"Genma-sensei?"

:nod: "The man should be castrated."

"Hn." :sits on table:

:Kisses Gaara: Even if I spend every second with him... I want more.

:groan: "Hyuuga."

"Yes, Gaara?" I never thought I'd be one to wait be commanded... It's too strange.

"Have you packed already?"

"Yes. Have you?" We're leaving on Monday.

"You'll be staying with me tomorrow."

:nod: "Are you coming to the dinner tomorrow?" I want him there for some color. It's all less dreary with him around.

"Hn, I shouldn't."

I'd skip it, but Kiba and Hinata are going to need the help. "You're right."

"We'll be bored."

:nuzzles Gaara's neck: "Hn."

"Your family won't like me."

:bites, then licks Garaa's neck: Savory. "They have no business liking you. You're mine." His family... He barely has one. Same as me.

:smirk: "Let's go back."

It doesn't have to be that way. "Gaara."

"Hn."

"I'll be enough." I'll be his family. I won't fail him.

:nod: "Hyuuga?"

"Hm?" Maybe it's too sudden and now he'll hate me?

"You really care, don't you."

"Yes." I'm not sure why I care so much, though.

:smirk: "It's enough."

:grin: Maybe it's because he makes me feel like this...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"We're finally finished! We still got a half-hour to spare. How 'bout if we introduce you properly, ne?"

Dobe. I don't need to meet his friends. "Hn."

"Great. OI! Everybody! Come meet Sasuke!"

:Naruto grabs Sasuke's hand: "'Kay, this is TenTen. She's awesome at weapons taijutsu and her family owns the largest weapons shop in Konoha. No firearms."

:shake hands: "Nice to meet you Sasuke-kun."

"Hn." Weapons expert... How did Naruto befriend her?

"He's a teme, TenTen. Anyways, you already know Neji and Gaara. This is Shikamaru. He's a genius, but he's the laziest person ever. He's especially weird 'cause he's dating Temari and she can be scary."

If he's such a genius, why is he dating Sabaku's sister?

(Temari) "You're just a chicken-shit, Naruto.

Maybe because she's witty. Hn, he's actually going to introduce me to everyone.

"Am not." :sticks out tongue:

:Temari grins:

Just how well does Naruto know Gaara? He's too familiar with the Sabakus.

"This is Chouji. His family owns the Akimichi Izakaya and they make awesome robata. He's Ino's boyfriend and you've already met her. Just watch out. She's a pervert like that Genma guy."

Ugh, a female version of Genma. At least she isn't throwing herself at everything she sees.

(Ino) "Urusai, Naruto! Don't say such things about me."

:grins sheepishly: "This is Sakura. She's scarier than Temari and Ino combined when she's mad and she's got a mean left-hook. She's not as big a pervert as Ino, though."

Hn, I don't like her hair.

"Naruuutooo... What have I told you about referring to me as a pervert?"

She does look scary. His own fault.

:sweatdrops: "Gomen, Sakura-chan. I meant you're sexually open-minded."

Dobe, he's just making it worse...

:hits Naru's head: "Sakura-chaan! Itai."

He had it coming. She better not have hurt him badly.

:rubs head: "Oww, this is Lee. He's kick-ass at Karate and he dabbles in Taekwondo."

"YOUTHFUL Naruto! I am overjoyed by your generous praise! It is wonderful to meet you YOUTHFUL Sasuke!" :shakes Sasuke's hand:

He's on drugs, right? A human can't just act like this...

:whispers to Sasuke: "Heh, we're gonna get him drunk later. It's gonna be hilarious."

"He isn't already?" Maybe that isn't a good idea.

:laughs: "Heh. You're funny. Come on. This is Shino."

Why isn't he saying anything? This guy is disturbing.

"Yeah, Shino doesn't talk much, but he's really smart. He's gonna be an ety-etymaleogist or somethin'."

"An etymologist, dobe."

"Yeah that."

"Uchiha Sasuke." :nod, walks away:

"Hn." What is this one on about? He's strange.

"Yeah, he's weird, but he's cool. Let's see, you already know Hinata and Kiba and old man Teuchi. I guess we just gotta wait for the rest of the guests."

"There's more?" Why do so many people know _my_ dobe?

"Heh, of course. I still gotta introduce you to Tsunade-baachan and Jiraiya and Konohamaru..."

He seems happy to have so many people in his life. If it makes him happy, I can't say I mind too much. He's still _mine_, though.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**:driving:**

Naruto better have this decorated to suit Kyuubi. If he doesn't, I'm sure I'll make both he and Sasuke suffer through my cheering up method... Yes, I do mean I'll fuck the living daylights out of Kyuubi to compensate. He'll enjoy it.

"Ne, 'tachi? Why'd you rent a ballroom anyways? We could have had the party at the community center or somethin'."

"Because I could and I wanted to." Not to mention the community center was booked anyways. I know he would have preferred it there, but this will better. I'm sure of it.

"Are your friends gonna be there too?"

"Friends..." He thinks I have friends?... He's so naïve

"Yeah, you know. Genma and Raidou and Kakashi."

"Hn, Iruka invited Kakashi and Kakashi would invite Raidou which means Genma will have to be there as well." I still have to castrate that man...

"So Genma's gonna be there?"

That's it, I'm castrating him the minute I see him. "Hn."

"Aww, don't get pissy. I just like talking to him to compare who's a bigger pervert. I still say you beat him any day."

Damn straight I beat Genma... At everything, except stupidity.

"It's like I told Raidou. You're boyfriend may be a super-mega pervert, but my Itachi constantly molests me and he radiates sexy so I can't deny him."

Did you hear that? _His_ Itachi. It's endearing the way he's possessive of me. Makes him mine all the more.

"Hey, Itachi, you're staying the night over."

A demand... "Hn."

"I-I mean, if you want."

"I want." I probably shouldn't. I have to meet them tomorrow. I don't know if I'll bear leaving him. Morning sex is always the best.

:laughs: "Don't worry. I'm sure we can get a round or two in before you have to leave."

:smirk: He has that smile on his face. It makes me want to pound him into his bed. It makes me want to be around him forever. He makes me sappy. I'd hate it if he didn't like it so much... If I didn't like him so much. :parks car:

"'tachi! Why'd you get such a big place. It must have been expensive..."

He's still not used to being treated. At least he doesn't complain like he used to. :gets out of car: "Let's go."

:glomps Itachi, whispers: "Thank you."

:kisses Kyuubi: He shouldn't thank me. He shouldn't make me feel this way...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Where the hell are Kyuubi and Itachi? They were supposed to be here an hour ago!" I'm gonna kill Itachi. I told him to get my brother here on time. Wait... That smile on your face. Do you know where they're at?

"Dobe, they're only five minutes late."

Stupid Sasuke. He's just trying to get me to make out with him. He knows it calms me down and all so he's trying to annoy me by mentioning they're late every five seconds so he can make it all better. Trying to do it all casually like he's defending them. Well the joke's on him, 'cause I ain't biting :grabs Sasuke: "Mau! Sasuke, I'm kicking your brother's ass when he gets here and you're gonna help me."

"Dobe. Just calm down."

Hm, it feels good when he pets my head like that...

"Are you purring?"

"Hey! I didn't say you could stop!" :pouts:

:chuckle: "I wasn't going to, but you didn't answer my question."

Teme, I'm not gonna admit to that. "Shut u-"

"Your brothers are making out in the parking-lot."

"WHAT! Why didn't anyone tell me? Thanks Neji." :grabs Sasuke's hand and begins to run: "Hurry up Sasuke!" Why isn't he running?-!

:loud moan:

Oh no! They're going to have sex right here. My eyes!

:squeal: "Oh. My. God! Woot! This is the hottest thing I've ever seen!"

"Ino! Don't say that about my brother!"

"Oh. My. God! That is so hot. Please Raidou, can I join?"

Noooo! That Genma guy is here. Wait... Are they?... They're going into the car! O.O

"Don't have a heart-attack, dobe. They'll be done soon."

"What! They can't do this here." They're already late and Ino's having a nose-bleed.

"Why not? Me and Raidou have sex in public places all the time."

:hits Genma: "Urusai."

"Itai! So mean, Raidou..."

Oh, no. Kyuubi's gonna turn into a super pervert like them...

"ITACHI!"

Waah! My ears.

"Let's go inside dobe. I'll get you some ramen."

"Ramen? I-I like ramen." I'm still kicking Itachi's ass for being late. Just 'cause they made it to the parking-lot doesn't mean he got Kyuubi here on time.

"Come on. I'll pet you too."

"Okay. But don't mention my purring teme!" :grabs Sasuke's hand:

(Genma) "Purring? He purrs during sex? Let me have a turn Sasuke!"

Eh? That's gross.

:Sasuke hits Genma, mumbles: "Pervert."

Ha! That's what he gets.

"So it' true. You really did get yourself an Uchiha, brat."

"Don't call me a brat you old hag!" Tsunade-baachan's here. Woot!

"Respect your elders! Introduce me properly!"

"Fine! Sasuke, this is Tsunade-baacha. She's an old hag who sucks at gambling, but she can be pretty cool." She's been helping me achieve my dream. Oh, I haven't told you about it yet, have I?

"Watch it brat. Keep calling me those names and Sasuke here will have some interesting pictures on his hand."

"You wouldn't." Not the ones of me taking a shower!

"I would."

Ahh! She would. "Heh, come on Sasuke. I have to show you that thing..." Ha! I fooled her. There's no way she saw through my slick excuse.

"Dobe."

"Don't call me that!"

"That old man over there. Why is he grinning like that at us?"

"Ero-sempai!"

"I told you not to call me that! So this is your boyfriend, huh? Guess you ended up like your brother after all."

"Yeah I did! And I'm proud of it too!" Heh, look at Sasuke... He's... He's grinning. So cute... :glomps Sasuke and laughs: "Now you're blushing!"

:mumbles: "Dobe."

:pouts: I told him not to call me that. I'm starting to think it's like a pet name or somethin'.

:chuckles: "Glad to see you happy, brat. Where's the birthday boy?"

"Probably unwinding in the car with Itachi." Stupid Itachi...

"Eh? They had sex right now and I missed it?"

"Pervert." Probably wanted to write about it in his stupid novels. Such crappy plot lines. The writing's good, but the situations don't interest me.

"Naruto! You guys didn't have to do all this for me!"

Heh, Kyuubi likes it. "Kyuubiiii! You're late!"

"Sorry. We had actually gotten out of the car-"

"Which was feat in itself."

What's Itachi on about? There's nothing hard about getting out of a car.

:blush: "So when we came out I kinda grabbed Itachi and kissed him and things got out of control..."

Gross! I didn't need to know how it all came about. "That doesn't mean Itachi's off the hook."

"Aw, come on little bro'. It's my birthday. Plus, how can you be mad at this face?" :pinches Itachi's cheek:

HOLY SHIT! Is he really allowed to do that, in public?

"Let's go mingle, Kyuu."

"'tachi. I wanna make out some more!"

:smirks:

What the hell? Are they?... They're really just going to sit and make-out.

"I'm going to stick my tongue in your mouth. Stop gaping."

"NANI! Pervert. If you stick your tongue in my mouth I'll bite it off." Hm, maybe I wouldn't 'cause the blood wouldn't taste good, but I'll kick his ass.

"Tongue? Biting? When? I'm up for it."

:smacks Genma: "Go away before I remind my brother he's supposed to have you castrated."

Itachi's planning to have him castrated? Can he do that?

"Itai! He can't do it against my will!"

"He knows people, remember?"

"Eeep! O-okay. I won't touch your boyfriend."

Eh? When did Sasuke threaten him not to touch me? I missed something...

"Glad you understand. Let's go dobe. That wall over there is missing a balloon." :drags Naruto:

"What?-! Who cares!" A stinkin' balloon. How does he notice stuff like that?

"Itachi. Climb up the ladder."

"Pervert! You just wanna see me climb up the ladder, _again_!" Stupid teme. If that's what he wants, then fine, I'll make sure he gets a nose-bleed. Heh, this is gonna be fun. I'm due for some fun with Sasuke anyways.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**End Chapter 7**_

**So that's my last update 'till the twentieth. There'll be a bunch of posting of chapters and all then. You can check out more about it on my profile.**

**Questions:**

**How will Itachi's meeting with the Akatsuki go? How will Kiba's dinner with the Hyuuga's go? How will Genma avoid castration? What kind of fun with Sasuke is Naruto referring to?**

**Find out all the answers to these questions and more in the next chapter of Fraternity.**

**Review Reply to lo, 'cause it's the only unsigned review I got. Where are you monkie? I thought you were my stalker.**

**lo: Thanks for the review! Flattered that you think it's great and I hope you had fun with this one!**


	8. Chapter 8: Round & Round & Round

**Erm... The angst begins...**

* * *

_**Chapter 8: Round and Round and Round**_

"Hmm, that feels nice." :purrs:

"Dobe."

"Eh? Teme!" What is he doing... Oh. I... Yeah, so last night...

"Forgot where you were again."

Did not! I just... "Um, last night..." Holy crap! Last night...

"What about it?"

"Um, did you like it."

"Why? Didn't you?"

He's getting defensive. "Noo! It was awesome. Just... You don't think things are moving too fast?"

"No."

Crap. He took it the wrong way. "Good. 'Cause I don't think so either." :smile: Hope that makes it better.

:smirk: "How about a shower? I'll shampoo your hair for you. You enjoy it when I rub your head."

:blush: Oh no! Sasuke's made me a pervert! Good thoughts... I have to think good thoughts. He meant my hair... NO! He meant... He meant.

"Hn. Dobe, you should breathe. I meant it both ways."

:shudder, blush: "You're such a pervert." And it's rubbing off on me. Ah! See! I'm having perverted thoughts again.

"You're the one that perceives such things." :walks to bathroom... NAKED:

"Put on some clothes, dammit!" I hate being hard in the morning. Why does Sasuke have to be so hot?

"We have the place to ourselves. Kyuubi and Itachi went to our apartment."

I knew that. I'm just distracted right now. Can't think good...

"Get over here and I'll fix your problem."

:whimpers: He says it so casually. Like last night... "Fuck!" I'm getting harder. :runs to bathroom: "Sasukeee! This is your fault!" Even peeing isn't helping.

"Glad to hear it. Hurry up."

Meanie. He's amused by this. :gets into shower: "Teme."

:kisses Naruto: "Dobe."

:gasp: I love Sasuke's hands. "Sasuke. More."

"Hn. You're in no place to demand, dobe."

:moans: "Teme. Please." Fuck! I know I'm close.

"Please what?"

Damn him. So... "Please... Touch me." :groan:

:smirk: "Only because you asked so nicely."

:moan: "Ah! Sasuke." I'm gonna...

"You're close."

Yeah, close. "Kiss me?"

"Hn." :kisses Naruto's neck:

Teme! He knew- "Aaah!" :shudder, pant: "Sasuke." :pant:

"You were mad for a second."

Can't... Think... :pant:

"You okay?"

:nod, pant: "Fine. Tired."

"Lay down."

"That was intense." I couldn't see for a second. How did he do that?

"There's a spot on your neck. It makes you aroused so easily."

That explains things. Wonder why I didn't notice before. "Eh? Where is it?"

"It's tiny and I hadn't licked there yet. I'm not telling you where it is."

"Why not!" It's my spot. He should tell me.

"Because it's mine. I found it."

"Possessive bastard." :pouts: That's not fair.

:smirk: "You don't need to know anyways. It won't be of any use to you. For me, however, it's very valuable."

Oh crap! He's got that same look in his eyes as he did last night. "You're gonna make me go through a repeat of last night, aren't you?"

"I've already started.

I don't know why, but I think I love Sasuke. "Um, do you think?..." I'm pretty sure I'm ready for this.

"Think what?"

I love his bastardy perverted self. "Well, I don't want my first time to be in a shower, but maybe sometime tonight..." Why am I so nervous? We almost went all the way last night...

"There's a cottage about an hour's drive from here. It belonged to my parents and it's the only place Itachi kept from their estate. I think you'd like it."

:blush: I really didn't think he _wouldn't_ want to do it. "O-okay. I understand."

"Why do you have such an expression. I thought you wanted to go further."

I don't get what he's saying. "I thought we were going to go to your parents cottage."

"Yes."

Um, does he mean we're gonna... "So..." I'm confused.

"Dobe. It's away from the city and any type of civilization. I want you to scream without any reservations." :licks Naru's neck:  
:blush: "Hentai." :smiles: Ha! I knew he wouldn't be able to resist me. :moan: This will be even better than last night.

**

* * *

****:Itachi's apartment complex:**

He's been following me since this morning. He knows I saw him already. He knows he's distracting. He knows I can't be seen with him right now.

:ring:

"Hn."

(Kisame) "Itachi. Did you get the note?"

"Hn." I should choke Kisame and the whole Akatsuki with it. It was completely unnecessary for me to go there.

"Right. You never do enjoy conversation. I don't know how that toy of yours can stand you."

:hangs up: Idiot. I converse just fine with Kyuubi. He's still following me. I'm going to make it so he can't walk tonight... Well, I would, except Kyuubi can take anything. He's strong and heals so quickly.

:climbs stairs: Hn, I can hear his steps behind me. He better have taken care that no one saw him.

:unlocks and opens door: Might as well leave the door open.

"'tachi."

Told you. "Hn." :walks into bedroom:

"How'd it go?"

"I'm meeting them at midnight. You can't follow me." He will anyways. Stubborn.

"Um... What do you wanna do until then?"

He's too sensitive for this. "Sit."

:sits on bed:

"I don't know what they're planning. I don't believe they need me to work for them." They still want to kill me, it seems.

"Fuck. I knew this was gonna be worse than we acted like it was. I've gotta tell Tsunade."

I can't let anyone else become involved in this. "No." I won't risk their lives.

"'tachi, I already told you that you can't be selfish about this."

I'm not being selfish. "Hn."

"I don't care if you don't want to put anyone in danger. If it's going to lighten your load, we'll do it."

_He's_ being selfish. Clearly, I'm protecting him and his friends.

"They want to help too. I don't want to lose you Itachi. You can't do that to Sasuke either."

He has friends. They'll be enough. Kyuubi doesn't need me. Neither does Sasuke. "Sasuke has Naruto."

:grabs Itachi: "Dammit Itachi! We both need you. Yeah, Sasuke might be okay with Naruto's help, but what about me? I need you."

He's wrong. "No." He has to be wrong. He doesn't need me.

"You'll leave me?"

"No." He's strong. In any case, he doesn't need me. He'll be fine.

"I need you. I'll be a wreck without you. You're mine."

He'll be fine. He doesn't need me. Tell him. You should tell him. I can't. I can't admit I'm useless to him, not while I'm alive.

"'tachi?"

How am I supposed to resist him when I obviously don't want to. I can't let him go. I don't want him to be fine without me. "You can call Tsunade."

:smiles: "I love you Itachi."

:kisses Kyuubi: He won't be fine without me. I can't leave him. If that's what I want, that's what will be.

**

* * *

:knock, knock:**

Fucking Hyuuga. He's five minutes late. I don't care if we're late for his family dinner, I'm getting my half hour. :opens door, grabs Neji: And he has the great idea to show up with his clothes on. Ugh, and this stupid tie. How the hell am I supposed to get it off him when it's tied like this?

"I couldn't leave sooner."

Hn, at least he got the tie off. Now for the pants. He can take care of the shirt.

"I was only five minutes late."  
I don't care. I'm still pissed. "Hurry up." :lays down on couch: Of course, I was prepared. I had sense enough to only wear my bathrobe.

:lays on top of Gaara: "Gaa-mmph"

I've been waiting long enough. I'm sure whatever he was going to say can't be more important than this. "I told you to hurry up." I want to fuck now!

"I still have to prepare you." :holds up lube:

No, I'm not waiting anymore. :grunt: Fuck! That actually stings. Maybe I shouldn't have impaled myself on him.

"Gaara." :pant: "A- are you okay?"

:groan, shifts: It's a little slicker. I think I'm bleeding. "Move." I'm not enjoying this. Proves I'm not a masochist.

"It feels like you're bleeding. I'm going to pull out and get some tissues."

Pull out?... :moan: The blood is making me slick. "Don't."

"Gaara?"

It's starting to hurt less. "Stay in. Push."

:thrust, grunt:

:groan:

"You sure you're not a masochist?"

What I'm feeling right now is definitely not pain. "I'm fine. More."

:pulls back, thrusts: "Gaara?"

:kisses Neji: With each passing day, he's a better fuck.

:moan, thrust: "Gaara."

:grunt: "Harder."

"Hn." :pant:

:moan: I'm about to... Is he slowing down? "Hyuuga."

:smirk: "We have half-an-hour to kill." :pant: "Enjoy yourself."

Sometimes, I really like the way he thinks. Also, I like it when he does all the work. :smirk: "I'll leave you to it, then."

"Hn." :grin:

:licks Neji's neck: I'm going to give him a huge hickey. Everyone will notice that he's mine. :bite, lick:

:gasp: "Gaara."

Biting his lip like that. He looks so enticing...

:groan:

He's... Thrusting, faster. "More."

"Yes Gaara."

Fuck! He's going at the perfect pace. I can't take much more.

"Together, Gaara."

Yes, I'm about to- "Neji." Fuck!

"Gaara." :groan:

:pant: That was almost overwhelming. I actually closed my eyes. Well, it's true I close my eyes practically every time-wait... I'm not supposed to be seeing spots. :blinks:

"Is your vision blurred as well?"

As well? Heh, it was intense for Hyuuga too.

"We have about ten minutes left. Want to take a quick shower?"

I wonder how much it'll hurt to walk. "Hn." :stands up:

"I'll carry you."

It actually doesn't hurt much. Just a little sore.

:lifts Gaara, nuzzles neck: "I'm sorry, but we can't be late."

That means I get cheated out of ten minutes. Hn, I'll just have to get him back for it later. "You're bathing me Hyuuga."

:chuckle: "Always demanding."

Cute when he smiles. "Damn right, _my_ Hyuuga." :smirks: "Get to scrubbing"

:grins: "Yes Gaara."

**

* * *

He's been packing for an hour. "Are you done yet?"**

"Huh? Oh, yeah. I'm almost done."

You'd think we were going into outer space, the way he's packing. "Hurry up dobe. We have to leave now if we want to be there by eight." I want to fuck him already.

"Shut up teme. I'm almost done. I just gotta call Kyuubi and say good-bye."

"Hn." He's probably going to take an hour. Unless... My brother may be keeping Kyuubi too busy for him to talk to Naruto.

"Ahh! Sasuke."

See, that's what I'm talking about. "You're ready dobe. Let's go."

"But... Kyuubi answered his phone while... While... Well he and Itachi were having sex!"

He's almost too naïve. It makes him all the better for me. "Of course they were having sex. They always are. Let's go."

"What are you all anxious about?"

:walking to elevator:

He can't be serious. He'd be annoying if it didn't seem so cute. "Dobe. Let's go. Don't trip, usaratonkachi." I don't want him getting hurt carrying his luggage only to be unable to fuck later.

:grins: "You're so mean Sasuke."

I can't believe he's actually teasing me. I should ravish him on the spot for that. "Get in the car."

"I told you already. I don't need you telling me what to do. I already get that enough from Iruka and Kyuubi."

What the hell are those two doing directing _my_ Naruto. "No one's supposed to give you orders but me."

"What! Are you kidding me! I don't care how possessive you are. I'm not your toy!"

Fuck, I didn't think he'd get angry. "I didn't mean it like that." Oh, just shut up. You knew he isn't just a fuck. He's _mine_. It's different. :starts driving:

"Well that's how it sounded." :pouts:

What in the fucking hell am I supposed to say now? Wait... He's... He's grinning! He was fucking around with me!

"Ha! You fell for it. Like I'm not used to your stupid possessiveness by now. I almost think its cute in a weird way."

He thinks it's cute. :smirks: "I condone your thoughts." Tonight is going to be incredible.

"Ne, Sasuke?"

If he'd quit biting his lip like that, I might be able to concentrate on what he might say. "Hn."

"You really think this is a good idea? I mean, you said that of all the places your family owned, Itachi only kept this one. It sounds too precious to be doing-"

"You're wrong dobe." It's the only place I don't have nightmares at. I can't wake up next to Naruto with a nightmare. I can't let him see me be weak. "That's the main reason I'm taking you there."

:gasp: "Maa, Sasuke! You got hit with the nice stick today. Are you doing this so you don't ruin your opportunity to get laid?"

"No." He's so paranoid. I don't know why he finds it so hard to believe that I honestly like him.

"Um, Sasuke? You sure it's not too soon?"  
"Having doubts?" If he backs out on me... I'll just have to seduce him.

"No, I'm wondering if you are."

What! I've been waiting for this since I saw him. "How could I be having doubts about this? You're perfect, you're mine, and _you_ want this. I have no doubts."

:smiles: "'kay."  
That smile isn't one of his happy ones. It's of the kind he uses when he's hiding something. I know he's doubting me. "What will it take to reassure you?"

O.O "Wha-what are you talking about?"

"Hn." He's not going to admit it. I can tell. I'll just have to figure it out on my own. If I don't figure it out, I won't get to fuck him and that means I'll be more homicidal. I'll probably start with you. You annoy me.

**

* * *

:driving to the Hyuuga mansion:**

I really did mean to be late. Gaara's more anxious when he's kept waiting. He's so impatient. Hinata had actually let me go ten minutes early. Still, I hadn't expected Gaara to be so eager as to impale himself on me. Pleasant surprise though. I think he really enjoyed it after the pain.

"Hyuuga."

"Yes?" He looks angry. I think I may have been smirking pervertedly.

"That smirk on your face. What are you thinking?"

"I was just thinking about you, Gaara." He really is something else. I feel like grinning stupidly when he talks to me and shows emotion. I almost hate him for it.

"Wipe that stupid grin off your face Hyuuga. I haven't even begun to punish you." :smirk:

"Yes Gaara." I know what you're thinking. Why am I letting Sabaku control me like this? Well, it's not really all that complicated. He likes to have control and I don't really care enough to dominate him. In any case, he's just a natural at it. Plus, the sex is better this way. :stops car, gets out:

"Hyuuga."

Oh, I forgot he always has to have me following him. He can't stand having to follow me.

"Get over here."

:walks to Gaara: I'm not stupid. Sometimes, I'm scared of him. He's more homicidal than the Uchiha, and I'm talking about Itachi. The ex-assassin and all. "Yes Gaara?"  
:looks down: "Your family..."

I know what this is about. "They're insignificant Gaara." It's not actually true, but I can't do anything about it. Life's a bitch in this aspect.

"You know that's not true. I am not your fuck toy Hyuuga." :grabs Neji's chin: "You are mine. If you can't do anything about your family, I will."

I'm not weak! I can do it on my own :glares:

"Don't start with some pride shit. This isn't about you. This is about me and what is mine. I won't let you go Neji."

Fucking possessive and cute little... "You can't change anything. Naruto tried. He did what he could."

"I'm not Naruto, if you haven't noticed."

I may have struck a nerve. I think he'll bruise my chin if his grip gets any tighter. "Don't infer."

"You. Are. Mine."

"I know." He really can't do anything about my family, though.

"Not. _Theirs_."

:averts eyes: He doesn't know my uncle. He doesn't know my family. He doesn't know the ties that they use to hold me down.

"Neji-niisan? Gaara-san? Dinner is starting." :walks inside, leaves door open:

And I promised her I wouldn't be late...

"I understand, Neji. It doesn't change things."

So fucking perceptive. I don't think he can do anything. This is the way it's supposed to be. It can't be changed. In any case, Hinata would never abandon her family, regardless of what they do to her. Thus, I can't abandon them either. I have to protect Hinata.

:walking to dining room:

**(AN: They are eating... In between conversation)**

:smirk: "Don't ever doubt me Neji."  
He's planning something. I almost believe he can change things... But he won't be relentless enough. Even Naruto gave up. I don't think Gaara would want to stick around for long. He couldn't possibly care for me. And... That isn't so bad. Can't expect a happy ending. :sits down:

"Neji."

"Uncle." If only that bastard wouldn't be around, I could stand living here. O.O Is that?... Gaara's putting his hand on my thigh...

"Kiba, was it? Hinata tells me your family runs a veterinary hospital."

Kiba better not fuck this up. Hinata's counting on him. Oh fuck, Gaara's starting to rub. What is he doing?

"...and my mom lets me do odd chores around the place."

Crap. I can't think with him doing that...

"Hinata, you volunteer there?"

"Yes, tousan."

Good, she isn't stuttering. :bites lip: He's absolutely demented. I can't make him stop...

"Neji."

Holy fucking... He's rubbing my cock now. I guess this is punishment. "Hn."

"Your friend, Gaara..."

"Hn." He's actually going to make me cum. I told you he was scary.

"You're part of the Sabaku family, aren't you?"

:turns to Neji, whispers in his ear: "Hurry up, Hyuuga"

:grunt: Shit! I can barely think. He actually made me orgasm. I need to control my breathing.

"Are you okay, Neji?"

:nod: I know I'm flushed. Gaara always tells me I'm flushed after an orgasm.

"Gaara, your father-"

"Is dead."

:silence:

Heh, Gaara's too much sometimes. :smirk: Maybe he _can_ do something about the family.

(Hiashi) "I'm sorry."

"You didn't kill him. Don't try to take credit for such an accomplishment."

:chuckle: "Gaara's got a dark sense of humor."

"Hn. He's more witty than that Uzumaki boy." :grin:

The hell? Is Gaara's plan?... I think it's actually working.

"Kiba, Gaara, will you two be joining my family and I at the villa this spring break? I'm sure Hinata and Neji have already invited you."

This... Doesn't make any sense. How did Gaara?...

"Mr. Hyuuga. I was hoping Neji could stay with me this week. I need him for a personal project and this week really is the best time to do it."

What is Gaara doing now? If he really thinks that he'll be able to get me out of this trip, he's going to be disappointed. It's an unbreakable Hyuuga tradition that we all go to the Hyuuga villa in the spring.

" If Neji wants to... I suppose-"

O.O What! This isn't how things work. It isn't supposed to change. Gaara just got here, he couldn't possibly-

:elbows Neji: "Pay attention."

"Well, Neji, would you rather stay with Gaara."

Hn, I see. He expects me to refuse because I have to watch out for Hinata.

"I think Neji-niisan should stay. Gaara's project is very important.

What the hell is going on? Hinata never insinuates things. She never... Speaks up. What did Gaara do?

"It's settled then. After all, you can't turn your back on a friend, Neji."

:nod: I don't know what Gaara did, but I'm thankful for it. Doubtful, but hopeful.

"Well, I suppose we should all retire by now. It is almost seven-thirty and I know Hanabi and Hinata still have some packing to do. Neji, will you spend tonight at Gaara's?"

:nod: Gaara's full of pleasant surprises today. I wonder what else he'll surprise me with.

"Before you leave, I need to see you in my office, Neji."

:walking to Hiashi's office:

What in the hell does he want now. It almost seemed as if things were changing. It's stupid to go against fate.

"Close the door, please."

He knows I hate this. He knows I hate being around him

"You're relationship with Gaara-"

"Is none of your business." I can't do this much longer.

"Neji. I don't mind it. It seems you smile more now. You can actually bear me sometimes. If Gaara makes you happy, I don't mind."

What? He supports something that makes me happy? "I don't understand."

:shakes head: "It has never been my intention to make you miserable. You're father left a letter for you. I was supposed to give it to you when you joined the ANBU as he always expected you would." :looks for letter:

My father... He wanted me to join ANBU "Why didn't you ever tell me?"  
"I never wanted your father's life for you. He knew it was unavoidable, however. Even then he knew. I didn't want to support it, but as it was my brother's wish, I couldn't stand in your way."

"So all this time..." He hasn't been rearing me to protect Hinata...

"Hinata has only been your responsibility because you wanted it. You do not need to protect her from everything, however. Don't make it a burden, Neji." :places letter on desk:

:sits down, grabs letter:

"Don't read it now. It might be better if you're in Gaara's company."

"Why?" Why is he doing this now? I don't understand

"I am not your enemy, Neji. It has been my dream, since that day, that I had been the one who died instead of your father. Do not believe the fates are cruel, Neji. Know that your father was heroic." :exits:

:walking to Neji's room: Gaara should be waiting for me there. He'll probably want to leave right away. :opens door:

"Hn."

He's here and he's sitting. I suppose he wants to do something :sits on bed, opens letter, reads:

_Neji,_

_Congratulations! I always believed you could make ANBU. I am proud of you, my son. Your uncle has probably given you this letter before actually joining ANBU. He knows to give it to you at the appropriate time. Right now, you are at a cross-road and you must decide which path to take. Do not settle Neji. Seize you life and lead it. _

_I hope you will forgive me. I did not want to rob you of having a father. I hope that Hiashi has been able to ease the burden somewhat. He's an amazing man. I won't regret losing my life for his. You see, the situation was such that one of us had to die. ANBU sent me on a mission. I was to take the place of my brother in a high-risk meeting. We had suspected the Lightning Company was planning something, though we did not no what. It was my duty as ANBU to protect Hiashi, but it was my own resolve to protect my brother and family that led me to my choice. Do not blame your uncle and embrace your family, Neji. They will serve you as well as you serve them._

I've been a fool.

"Neji."

He's still here? "Gaara?"

"Let's go. We can talk more on the way to my house."

I don't know how he does it, but I know it makes him all the better. I'm certain he's mine. I belong to him.

**

* * *

****In an abandoned builduing...**

He's meeting them in ten more minutes. I called Tsunade earlier and she said she'd have ANBU on location. I hope I'm wrong about this. I couldn't stand it if something happened to Itachi. I think I'd kill the whole Akatsuki.

He's looking for signs of a trap. There shouldn't be anything. Tsunade's had ANBU searching the place the minute I called her. I still have a horrible feeling in the pit of my stomach. I just know something is going to happen.

:buzz: My phone. "Hello."

"Get out of there Kyuubi."

Tsunade... I can't do what she wants. "I can't leave him. He needs me."

"Kyuubi. I ordering you to get out of there. You'll only be a distraction."

She's wrong. I know he needs me here. "I won't."

"Dammit, stop being stubborn. You're compromising the situation-"

"No. He'll be better if he knows I'm around. He needs the support." He won't let anyone down. I know it. I won't let him down either.

"I don't care. Naruto needs you and I'll be damned if I let that boy lose someone else close to him."

I won't let that happen. I'm protecting Naruto as well. "Itachi is close to Naruto. If something happens to Itachi, it'll be just as bad as if it happened to me."

:sigh: "I'm sending back-up, but you need to know the full situation."

"Huh?" The full situation? I don't know what she's talking about. Itachi wouldn't keep anything from me either.

"We've been tracking the Akatsuki's activities. Kisame hasn't been part of the organization for years. We only found this out today. It seems there was a large dissent between the members and now only a few remain loyal to the original leader. There are now two branches waging war against each other. Nothing has really happened, but I think this whole situation with Itachi is going to bring everything to a head."

What! Fuck! I knew this was so much worse than we thought. "What are we going to do."

"Like I said, I'm sending back-up... But, we're short. If something big is being planned, we may not be able to ward against it."

I think... Yeah, they're here. "Wait up Tsunade. I'm gonna get closer to listen to the conversation it seems they're here already."

"Don't bother. We have the place bugged. Wait..."

(Itachi) "What are you doing here?"

Huh?

"Orochimaru."

What. "Tsunade, who's Orochimaru?"

**

* * *

__****End Chapter 8**

**Erm... Guess I'll be updating less often now that I'm back in school. :grumble:**

**Question time:**

**Will Sasuke finally get laid? What happened the night before? Where are Kakashi and Iruka? What the hell is Orochimaru doing here? O.o**

**Find out all the answers to these questions and more in the next chapter of Fraternity.**

**Review replies**

**lo: Thanks for the review. I hope you like this chapter.**

**Monkie: Thanks for reviewing last chapter and my NejiGaara one-shot. You rule! I see you also reviewed Gay Day. I'm continuing... 'Cause I love you and all my reviewers. But you're definitely one of the awesomest readers out there. Oh, as for your idea in the review for the NejiGaara fic. I like your idea. I think you should write it. I have a feeling your stories would be great. But if you fully want me to write it, I will... Just as soon as I get caught up with everything.**


	9. Chapter 9: Conceive Strength

**A little bit of a time rewind with regards to last chapter. Think mid-afternoon... **

**Note: ANBU is just a special police force. The Hokage is the equivalent of a police chief. The characters are not ninjas in this. Um... If ya' need more of an explanation, just leave a comment, send an e-mail, etc.  
**

* * *

_**Chapter 9: Conceive Strength  
**_

"Oh, Iruka-chan!" I get to spend all of spring break with him. The fun we'll have...

"Kakashi?" It's only Sunday. I thought you were coming tomorrow afternoon. How'd you get in? I didn't even hear you knock."

I got tired of being unable to do work. It's impossible to get anything done when I'm just thinking about him... Naked. "I'm only a day early."

:sigh: "Yeah, but I was hoping I could get my work finished today so I'd have the rest of the week off."

He's pouting. :grabs Iruka, nuzzles neck: "You can finish it later."

"Kakashiiii. You're distracting me. Have you finished your work?"

I love it when he says my name. "Hn. Iruka, you smell good."

"Honestly. I bet you haven't even started. What are you going to do when Monday rolls around and you haven't finished anything?"

His hair is so soft. I think I'll ravish him now." :leans down for a kiss:

"Oh no you don't. You can't be here until I've finished my work."

Iruka needs to stop being so serious. It's such a daunting task, getting things done on time. :whisper: "Iruka."

"Kakashi. Let me go."

No, never. :shakes head: "What's it going to take to make you stop working?" I want him to be happy. I need him to stop worrying.

"_Finishing_."

"What are you working on?" Maybe I can make it fun.

"I was grading some essays. Three pages, most of them, but I got stuck on Naruto's."

Naruto... The genius kid. I really should thank him. "What was the topic?"

:sigh: "Dammit, Kakashi! How am I supposed to think with you licking away at my neck?"

Huh? I hadn't even noticed I was doing that. Iruka always makes me a little scatter-brained. "Hmm, but you taste good. Can't help myself." :nips, licks: Maybe this will get him to loosen up. Sugoi! It's working. He's standing up.

"You do know this means you're going to be helping me with my work later?"

:walking to bedroom:

"Don't worry about it." He shouldn't ever worry anymore. It's always better when he smiles.

:lays on bed: "Are you just going to stand there and stare?" :grin:

:pounces Iruka: He's so sexy when he grins like that. "Hmm." And he tastes so good. I love twisting my tongue with his.

:moan:

Lucky me. He's wearing sweats. Easier to take off.

:ring, ring:

"Nn, wait... Let me answer the phone."

Huh? The phone's ringing? I didn't notice. Well, I did notice, but I didn't really care. White noise...

"Huh?... Okay... Sure thing, Naruto... Bye."

I wonder what that was about. Sasuke must have something to do with it. "Are you ready now?"

"I just gotta make this phone-call."

Hn, I'm starting to dislike this Naruto kid. He's keeping Iruka too busy... At least Iruka likes the kid. Whoa, Iruka's really red. He looks like-

"What the hell do you think you're doing?! DID NARUTO HEAR THIS?"

He's really angry. I wonder who he's talking too. It seems like he's blushing worse now. Why is he holding the phone away from his ear?

:phone: "ITACHI!"

Oh fuck. Itachi and Kyuubi are dead. "'Ruka. Calm down..." :takes phone from Iruka: He seems to be getting angrier by the second. I think it's best for everyone if...

"Give me the phone, Kakashi."

:hands phone to Iruka: Well... I'm not in trouble and I don't think I want to defy Iruka right now. I have a really good chance of getting laid and all. Plus, he looks like he's about to kill something. Instinct of self-preservation takes precedence...

"Kyuubi. Naruto told me to tell you that he's going to be spending the weekend with Sasuke at his cottage."

Wow. I really didn't think Sasuke would get laid before reaching the legal drinking age. That Naruto's full of surprises.

"WHAT! NARUTO'S NOT READY TO LOSE HIS VIRGINITY!"

O.o What? Surely... Kyuubi?...

"Kyuubi. He's with Sasuke. An Uchiha, remember?"

I guess Iruka's trying to make Kyuubi's trust in Itachi's analogous to something that can apply to Sasuke. Oh look, Iruka's moving the phone from his ear again. It's so cute how he's so aware all the time.

"THAT'S RIGHT! Thanks Iruka!"

Finally. Now there's bound to be no more interruptions. "Ready now?"

"Something good better come from all your anxiousness."

"Oh, I promise some_one_ is going to cum." I knew that would make him blush. So ravish-able.

* * *

**(evening) :driving: **

Naruto just called his brother. I swear I'll kill them both for putting his ears through those noises. I could brush it off the first time, but _twice_...

"Ne, Sasuke. You don't gotta get so mad. It's not like they meant for me to listen to... That... Again."

"..." It's one thing for me to have to deal with it, but when it affects him...

"Aw, come on. You can't blame 'em."

"..." Yes I can.

"Fine, but I dunno why you gotta be mean to me."

"I'm not being mean to you." I'm just angry and plotting the deaths of two idiots.

"Then how come you're not talking to me? Wait. I know why. You'd rather sulk."

"Of all things, I am not sulking." I don't sulk. I just silently contemplate.

"Sorry. I can't tell the difference between your brooding and sulking."

"I don't brood either, dobe." He's so distracting. I can't be left to my thoughts. Not that I want that when he's around. Don't let him know. He'll put on that little grin of victory he gets. It's so infuriating. It makes him look all the more molest-able.

"That's a lie, teme. You get this little frown and you start to furrow your eyebrows a little and you look all sexy and menacing when you lie."

What? How the hell does he notice these things. :raises eyebrow:

"Uh... I stare when you're not lookin'. It's easy 'cause you don't look at me unless we're making out or something."

That's a lie. "I constantly stare at you." Fuck, I didn't meant to say that. It's so stupidly sappy.

"Eh? When?"

"When you're not looking at me. Sometimes when you are." He never notices because I'm so discrete about it. Plus, he's too oblivious.

"You're not lying." :grins:

"I've never lied to you." I may deny far fetched assumptions, but I don't lie. At least not to him.

"I know. Ne, Sasuke... The school program you're in... You wanna be an ANBU too?"

"Hn." Too... I had hoped he was only in the program for the academics. Of course, _that_ couldn't be possible with Naruto. Hn, if anything, being an ANBU suits him perfectly.

"You know what that means? Don't ya'?"

"What?" As is usually expected, I don't really know what he's going to say next. Still, I have this nagging feeling that I almost know... And it's not going to be good.

"That means I'm gonna be your boss! 'Cause I'm gonna be Hokage!"

Fuck. That premonition was altogether correct. Must have been why the image of the Fourth flashed through my mind. He and Naruto look a lot alike. I wonder if they're related. At least he's shooting for Hokage. He'll have to go to college so he'll be safe for four years, disregarding internships... I wonder if I could convince him to just be a housewife for me rather than take up that job...

"Aren't you gonna tell me how I can't become Hokage or that it'll never happen or somethin'?"

Well, unless he agrees to be my housewife. "No, why would I?" He may be my dobe, but I'm aware he's not a complete moron... At least when it counts.

"Most everyone usually does. They usually doubt me. Makes sense though, you're not really like everyone else. I knew you were smart."

There's that grin of his. I know we're about five minutes away, but if he looks at me like that again, I'm just going to stop the car and jump him.

"You didn't really think I could be like the rest of your friends, did you?" He really has to give me more credit than to lump me in with that lot.

"Nah, I dunno why, but you've always been different. Even Neji and Gaara hated me at one point. Not even 'cause of the usual reason, but 'cause they thought I was too happy and stuff. And maybe 'cause I was always interrupting their lovey-dovey staring. But you... You just kinda accepted me immediately."

Hated him? I knew those two were stupid, but to hate Naruto? For all his cute happiness? Is that even possible? "Well, it's obvious I'm not an idiot like those two."

"Heh, no, you're extra _special_."

Either he's teasing me or he's being seductive. Either way, he's teasing me. :shakes head: "Dobe."

"You really think I can do it?"

It's definitely good that he's asking for my approval. "Of course, dobe."

"Don't call me that. Teme! I'm asking a serious question."

"I gave you a serious answer. If being Hokage is going to make you happy, then you better make it happen." Because if he's happy he's easier to molest, of course. That is certainly the only reason I ever want him to be happy. Not to mention that the Hokage position is safer in the right circumstances. And it'll be my duty to protect him since he'll be my 'superior'. All in all, it's best if he's Hokage.

"Of course I will."

"I know, dobe." Pout: in three... Two... One...

"Stop calling me that!"

:smirk: He's pouting, we're finally here, and I don't have to hold back anymore

* * *

Holy fuck! We're here. I'm... Sasuke... We're...

"Hurry up, usuratonkachi."

Okay. I'm cool, calm, and collected. Dammit, cool is my middle name. I'm gonna go in there and grab Sasuke and I'm gonna have my way with him. Yup, I'm gonna have sex with Sasuke.

"Dobe."

"Huh?" Sasuke's sooo pretty... Crap! I gotta calm down...

"Get out of the car already."

"I am out of the car." 'Cause I'm calm, cool... Wait that's not it. It's collected, cool... Fuck that's still not it. Okay, co- Holy lord, Sasuke smells good.

:speaking into Naruto's ear: "I'm sure the car will miss you dobe, but you're mine so you better get up."

Car? The hell? Oh, I really am still in the car. :groans: Why the hell didn't you guys say anything?

"Hn." :lifts Naruto out of car, kicks car door closed:

O.O What the hell? Sasuke's carrying me?-! "Oi! Put me down teme." Ah! He's actually carrying me through the threshold. I should be carrying him! He's the girly one!

"Calm down, dobe."

Calm down?! Does he know what this symbolizes? It's like consummation! Ahh and we're gonna have sex! "Goddammit. Put me down! I can walk."

"It's unnecessary." :sets Naruto on bed:

Great, now we're in a room and he's... "Eep!" Okay, I did not just squeak. See, Sasuke just caught me unawares and pounced on me.

:kisses Naruto, grunts:

:moan: Ah, that's... Ooh, feels so...

"Naruto."

:moan, pant: "Sasuke. Ah..." Another... Hickey. He's so good at this. I want to hold him... Closer.

:removes his shirt and Naruto's: "Shush. You don't have to whimper like that."

Whimper:pouts: "I-I'm not... Whimpering." Goddamn those hands.

"Sure. Just mewling."

Ahh, nipples aren't supposed to be twisted like that :groan: "That hurts. Stop pinching."

:licks nipple:

"Ah! Sas'ke." That feels soooo good. Maybe those pervert books of his...

"Hn."

Nooo. "Don't stop." He's just staring... Kinda creepy.

:chastely kisses Naruto: "Dobe." :smirk:

:licks lips: "Meanie!" :grabs Sasuke's hair and kisses him: He's not gonna be teasing me, dammit. When I want a kiss... :moan:

"So eager."

"Damn right. Hurry up and get your pants off." I wanna... I just want him all over.

"Tsk. What did I tell you about being demanding?"

Uh? I think he said... "Fuck it! Just get naked already. Please!"

"Hn, ask nicely."

Not this again. "Pretty please?" :pout: I swear, if he doesn't hurry up, Imma give 'im the puppy eyes.

:grins: "Dobe." :removes Naru's pants:

Wah! I told him to get naked, not to get _me_ naked. "Temeee..."

:licks Naru's lips: "Calm down dobe."

"But I'm already so horny, goddammit. Stop being sl-mmph." Now that's what I'm talking about. Hmm, so good... :moan:

:removes his pants:

"Finally!" Now we're getting somewhere.

:laughs:

Nani? Sasuke's laughing. Full blown laugh and not an evil, perverted chuckle?

"Dobe." :chuckle:

:smiles: "Teme. You sound nice when you laugh. Kinda sexy." :waggles eyebrows: Ah, Sasuke looks so cute laughing like that. I love him.

:laughs:

:giggles: Yep, I definitely love Sasuke. He makes me feel that stupid, giddy feeling where nothing matters but making him happy.

:sigh: "You have the stupidest-looking face." :smiles:

"Eh?" You know, if it weren't for that smile, I would punch his lights out. I mean... Was that another twisted Uchiha compliment? 'Cause it almost sounded nice. Maybe it's 'cause of that smile...

"Don't think too hard. Might hurt yourself."

:scoffs: "That is such an old joke. Really teme, I thought you'd be able to come up with something better than that."

"Hn. I'll show you bett-"

:ring ring: WTF? O.o

"It's your phone, dobe."

Huh? Why now? "Humph. We were just getting to the good part."

:smiles: "Dobe. Just answer it and say you're busy."

:nods: "Hello?" I'll just be quick so I can back to...

(phone) "Where are you, gaki?"

Aw, man. "Baachan? I'm with Sasuke." Why is she calling me? Well, why now?-!

"Yes, but where?"

"Uh... Lemme ask Sasuke. Ne, teme, where are we?" I have a feeling we've been interrupted for the rest of the day.

"About 300 miles from the city."

"Fine, stay there."

"Eh?" Why is she saying that? And her voice sounds all masked and monotone. She's hiding something.

"Don't question me. Just stay there."

"Well I wasn't planning on going anywhere." Me and Sasuke are gonna be very busy... :grins:

"Good. I'll call every hour, on the hour."

:face-vaults: "What?" That means... In an hour... Even if me and Sasuke get going, we'll be interrupted!

"Bye, gaki."

"Wait. Tsunade no baachan!" Ah! She hung up. I don't want her interrupting me and Sasuke! What the hell is she monitoring me for?-! Fuck! She probably traced the call...

"Naruto."

:sigh: I just know she's gonna send out ANBU. Something bad is happening. "Sasuke. I don't know what's going on, but... We're being guarded by ANBU."

"What?"

Oh crap. Now I gotta explain things. I... He won't hate me, right? I love him and he wouldn't hate me... "Um... Sasuke? Promise you won't hate me?" Just like you don't hate me, ne?

"What? Don't be stupid. It isn't even possible to hate you."

O.O :glomps Sasuke: Wah! I knew he wasn't such a bastard! See, Sasuke's the greatest!

"Dobe, tell me what's going on."

"Uh... Well... I dunno if you know this, but Kyuubi... He did some things..." Not that they were bad... Just... Argh! This is Sasuke! It's safe to tell him this...

"He killed some people, like the Yondaime."

Who told him? I thought we got the whole thing covered up and all. "Oh, you know too. Itachi?"

"I accidentally overheard when Kyuubi first told Itachi. I was supposed to be at the library... You'd think something like that would be well-known. Even taught to us."

Oh, crap. I always knew Sasuke was smart. "Yeah. About that. You see... Yondaime... He was... My dad."

"Hn."

Is he putting on his cold bastard act or did he know about that too? "You're not surprised?"

"I thought you looked alike. I wondered if you were related to him."

Yep, Sasuke's a freakin' genius. "Oh. Right, well... You see..."

"Spit it out, dobe."

Yeah, I wanna do that, but man, it's hard. "'Kay. Since Yondaime was my dad, I kinda have connections. And... I was tired of the way people treated my aniki... So..."

"..."

Everybody's got family in ANBU. They're the biggest organization in the world... So everyone kinda knows. Everyone hates me because of this. Because I helped and defended Kyuubi. A supposed murderer...

"Naruto."

His eyes... Those normally cold eyes... He's actually showing expression on his face. "I had the documents regarding the incident sealed. Only Kyuubi and me have full access to them. Iruka has limited access."

:nods: "Why Iruka?"

"'Cause Kyuubi killed his parents too." So he's not really reacting yet, but I can't look into his eyes anymore. Not right now. I don't want to see any hate there. Not from him.

"Assuming it was possible to hate you; why would I?"

Sasuke sounds like... "'Cause everyone else does." :looks up at Sasuke: He is! The bastard is smirking!

:smiles: "Dobe. You really have the stupidest looking face."

Yes!!! He doesn't hate me. Yes!!! Sasuke has no traces of being an idiot. Yes!!! Sasuke's my bastard:glomps Sasuke:

"Dobe, that doesn't explain why we're being monitored by ANBU so I can't ravish you in privacy."

Okay... I just gotta analyze that statement... Explain... ANBU... Ravishing... "Well, like I said, I got connections."

"No shit, the Godaime was at Kyuubi's birthday party."

Stupid Baachan. "Right, well, I dunno why, but she's being overprotective and now we're being watched by ANBU."

:sigh: "So we can't fuck."

Teme. Even if he is smart. "Well, I was thinkin' there'd me more to it than just a 'fuck'." He's still stupid.

"That's not what how I meant it."

Hm... I wonder how long it'll take for him to admit he loves me. I bet I can get him to say it first. "Yeah, sure." :gets off of Sasuke: Seriously, bet ya' three bowls of ramen.

"Naruto."

"..." Heh, that bastard's gonna admit it. I know so. You're gonna owe me three bowls.

:grabs Naru, shoves him against a wall: "Naruto, I..."

Dammit I should have bet for more bowls!

"Naruto. I love you."

:doki, doki: Ah! I know I expected it, but... Oh god that feels so good to hear. :hugs Sasuke:I love you too, teme." Heh, only a week. Sasuke's so love-able.

"Dobe." :kisses Naruto:

Hell yeah! You owe me three bowls of ramen.**  
**

* * *

**:driving:**

"Neji." Why is he so... Unhappy?

"Yes, Gaara?"

Is this what it feels like to?... Damn. I don't even know what this feels like. I think it's worry, but I'm so confused, and slightly angry. Commiseration? Stupid complex emotions...

"What has you troubled?"

Why the hell is he asking _me_ that? "That's what I'm wondering about you. It had to do with that letter from earlier."

"It bothers you that I'm depressed?"

"Yes." It makes sense. He's depressed... I don't want him feeling that way. At least with him around I can peg what I'm feeling...

"Well, don't. Don't bother."

What? Stupid Hyuuga... Why doesn't he want me to be concerned for him? Would he feel the same for me? Why _am _I bothered?... Hn, right, it's because he's upset that I feel this way. Stupid emotions.

:at Gaara's driveway, parks car: "Why won't you stop?"

What the hell was in that letter? "Stop what?" :unbuckles seatbelt:

"Stop... Feeling whatever it is you're feeling because it isn't real. It makes no sense that you should care at all." :unbuckles seatbelt, opens car door:

The hell? After everything... Our rivalry for Naruto... Seeing me as an opponent. His stupid pretty hair and his stupid pretty eyes. All our competition. Our mutual competion. Our short-lived union against Sasuke. Our union—for ourselves. All the fucking... The moans... The kisses. :grabs Neji's arm: "All the emotion. Your stupid, stupid beautiful expressions and your stupid wonderful hair! After all this you think it makes no sense that I don't care! I'll have you know Hyuuga, after you've made me feel all of this... Pleasure, pain, happiness, anger, jealousy, contentment; all this love—mmph." WTF? He's kissing me! And he interrupted my thoughtless rant:pushes Neji away: "Don't interrupt me when I'm talking!"

:grins: "You love me. That's why you care."

I love him?... That makes sense. :nod: Well, it seems he's pegged my emotions once again. Really, am I going to have to worry about myself with him around? It seems I'll only ever have to worry about him. "What was that letter about?"

"It was from my father."

He's never told me about his father... He was an ANBU. I remember reading about it in the news... "Let's go inside..."

:walking to door:

:inside Gaara's home:

"Gaara."

He sounds so vulnerable. It's because he's mine. Because... I... I love him. I suppose it was inevitable. "You don't have to explain if you don't want to. Just tell me what I can do to make it better."

"Hn, you want _me_ to tell _you _to do something?"

:shrug: "I suppose so. Whatever it takes to get you feeling better." Fine, the realization that I love him should have happened a minute ago when he pointed it out- What? I shouted it too? You're delusional. Fucking, crazy fangirl... Regardless, I'm only feeling giddy now. You're lucky I'm feeling like this, otherwise, you'd be dead. But honestly―what the fuck?! Is this a delayed reaction?...

"Hm, you're still confused. What, you can't believe you love me?"

Am I supposed to feel so happy? It's so foreign. "No, baka, I just can't believe it feels like this." I swear if I start giggling, I'm going to... Well, maybe I'll just make the Hyuuga fuck me into my bed...

"Feels like what? Stupid, irrational, nonsensical and absolutely... Great."

I love him. :chuckles, grabs Neji: "Goddammit Hyuuga. Do you understand everything, or are you just good with words?" I feel like doing everything at once. I want to hold him and fuck him and talk to him and look at him and... I just want him.  
"Gaara." :kisses Gaara:

Gentle? Why is he?... Oh, that feels strange... It's like he's kissing me but I can't really feel it... Well, I can't very well explain this. It just feels so good. He's always making me feel good. What?... He's pulling away.

:grins: "So, are you really going to do what I tell you to?"

:shrugs: "That's not really necessary anymore." Regardless, I want to see how far he'll take this. Although I want to pull him in for another one of those kisses, I want to see how good he's gotten after taking commands from me.

"Really, though, don't you want to know how good I am without your orders? I know what you like."

I'm going have to figure out how he knew that. "Read my mind, Hyuuga." But right now... :lightly kisses Neji: "Hurry―" Oh, he's already getting undressed...

"Just sit back, Gaara. Let me do the work."

:nods: Damn, why didn't he take of his pants? "Okay, Neji." It feels really weird not to be the one in control. I'm certain he won't do anything I won't like, but he's―He's kissing me and doing that thing with his tongue and I don't think being a little uncomfortable is going to undermine his talented, talented tongue on my neck. "Fuck, Neji."

"We're getting there Gaara. Don't worry."

:moans: I... I really... Need him. Finally; the bed. "Neji."

"I know Gaara. I know."

I'm not... Disappointing him... Am I?

"It's okay Gaara. The commands are a turn on. It wouldn't be good sex without 'em."

:kisses Neji... for a couple minutes: "Stop being a mind-reader."

"Stop being so readable." :grinds hips into Gaara's:

Fuck:moan: This afternoon did nothing but make me crave him more. The idiot probably planned some of this. And I'm supposed to be manipulative...

:pant: "Gaara. We're not going to last long this first round."

:gasp: "I don't care... Don't want to." I want him inside me already!

:takes off Gaara's shirt: "Care to help me get you undressed by taking off your pants while I take off mine?"

Whatever gets him naked faster. Stop agreeing. God, I can't believe you're watching... Perverts. "Better hurry up, Neji."

"Always Gaara." :removes pants: (AN: Break out your tissues and drool buckets.)

Holy hell. Looking at him is making this goddamn erection of mine hurt.

"Just lay down. I'll take care of it."

Did you hear that? 'He'll take care of it.' Just as he should... Oh, there's the lube.

"Tell me if it hurts. It might because of earlier."

Fuck that. :groan: Two fingers... :moan: "More."

"No pain?"

Gods no. :shakes head: "Hurry."

:groan: "Ah... Gaara." :pant:

:kisses Neji: He feels so good. :thrusts upwards:

:moan: "Damn. Gaara, we're really not going to last." :thrusts out, thrusts in:

"Ah, don't wanna. Neji." So full... More... Just a little more.

"Gaara-:pant: I love you" :pant:

Neji. Pretty. Harder. Cock. Mine. Love. :pant: "Ah, Neji!" :shudders:

:groan: "Fuck, Gaara.":moan:

:pant: Love... "Neji."

"I know Gaara, I know."

"Damn mind-reader."

:laughs: "Pouty panda."

O.o Stupid, pretty Neji**  
**

* * *

**:time rewind over (back to the end of chpt. 8):**

"What are you doing here." Idiotic Orochimaru. Nice fucking trap he set up. Especially since Kyuubi's here. I know he'll be okay. I just can't help but be stupidly in love and actually worry.

"My, my, Itachi. Is that any way to speak to your dear old friend?"

I'm not sure what's going on. Orochimaru shouldn't be here. I suppose Kisame must be working for him. I wonder how many more of the Akatsuki's ranks are working for Orochimaru.

"Still as silent as ever, I see. It doesn't matter, I don't need you to talk."

The situation can't go wrong from here on. Orochimaru obviously doesn't have the manpower he requires for whatever it is he's planning. He couldn't honestly believe he would be able to recruit me. Then again... He does have some leverage.

"All right. You certainly know why you're here. Now tell me, what's it going to be? Are you taking the job?

"Hn."

:walks closely to Itachi: "Don't play coy with me, Itachi-kun"

If this snake touches me, I don't think Kyuubi will be able to hold back. Though, considering the lack of guards here, we should be fine. Even those carefully hidden snipers won't be of any help to him. He won't underestimate me, but if he doesn't know Kyuubi-

"You are aware of what will happen should you refuse? Yes, of course you are. That pretty red-head of yours might just become a little more red..."

Hn, he couldn't. Apparently, however, he must know something about Kyuubi. Surely he's done a background check. He's going to be somewhat prepared. It won't be enough...

"You should have already thought this through. I know you must have. Let's skip the formalities already. Your targets thus far are these two." :hands file folders to Itachi:

Deidara and Sasori. He's planning to attack Akatsuki members without being in the organization. Planning a take-over. I really never figured Orochimaru to be this big of an idiot. To actually give me the information. He thinks he's got his bases fully covered. It's as if he didn't know—he doesn't know. He doesn't know about Naruto:nods:

"Good, I'm sending you out with Kisame so you'll finish with those two quickly. After that, you are to report back here."

:nods: He doesn't know about Kyuubi's ties with ANBU through Naruto. He really doesn't know! If there was ever a time to be thankful of that boy...

"Itachi. Just so there's no misunderstanding. You really can't get out of this one. Bring them in."

:muffles, sounds of struggling: (AN: Oh, the Sound of Friction-spam and goldfish :P)

Sasuke! Goddamn it. Naruto too! How could Orochimaru have?... Wait... Did he just?...

"Come now, you can't honestly be surprised. I would never have called you in if I didn't have a trump card. You do understand now? Don't you."

:nods: He really is an idiot.

:gunshot:

"Sasuke!"

* * *

_**End Chapter 9 **_

**Please don't kill me! I really wanted Sasuke and Naruto get it on. Even the both of them really wanted it. But... Now you have another reason to hate Orochimaru? Plus, it's kinda soon... They've only know each other for about a week... Please don't kill me.**

**Slow update... Sorry. Once again, please don't kill me. Blame college? And laziness. And a social life. And shounen-ai manga/anime. And Japan-town. Wow... I've been kinda busy...**

**All right. I hope this chapter was good. I'm going to try to put the other one out by next month... Let's just hope it happens. Don't be afraid to send death threats to motivate!**

**Um.. The _SasuNaru lemon_ is coming. I'm wondering... Would you guys like to have me take a break from the story's format and write it out with full blow description, thoughts included? Or do you guys want the same old format with a non-descript. lemon? If I do the latter, I'll probably end up doing it in both Sasuke and Naruto's POVs at the same time (if it doesn't read too confusingly). Well, it's up to you guys. Personally, I'd shoot for the nice lemony, descriptive prose, but I guess the non-descript stuff leaves more to your own imagination. **

**Questions!:**

**Why is Orochimaru a bastard? Why couldn't we spend more time with Neji and Gaara? Who the hell got shot?! Will Kyuubi finally kick some ass, preferably snake ass?**

**Find out the answers to all these questions and more in the next chapter of Fraternity.**

**Review Replies:**

**ranni:Thank you for the review. God, I'm sorry I took so long to update. Hopefully I'll be able to update soon for the 10th chapter.**

**lo: Thanks for reviewing. I guess the confrontation wasn't really in this chapter, but it will definitely be in the next one!.**

**monkie: Wah! I love you. Your review was so awesome. They always are. Now... I'm sorry Sasuke didn't get into Naru's panties. I swear it's Orochimaru's fault. Here was some more NejiGaara action. I think every chapter so far has some NejiGaara action... Eh, I'm trying to make everyone as obsessed as me. Your fic suggestion. Did I mention I really want to write/read it. It's on a back-burner right now so it's likely you'll get might get to write it and find a way to post it. I you want, you could write it, type it up, and paste it on a review. I could post it under my account and make sure everyone knows you wrote it. I think it's a fic everyone would really like to read. Lee and Neji courting Gaara, oh the hilarity.**


	10. Chapter 10: We're Gonna Have

**Um... Introducing... The Sound Four (Five, kinda, 'cause I can't merge the twins) I was gonna make you guys figure out who's talking, but I'll indicate it in parentheses. It isn't really that important though.**

**Jiroubo- Fat guy that Chouji fought **

**Kidomaru- Spider guy that Neji fought **

**Sakon and Ukon- Twins that Kiba fought **

**Tayuya- Chick that Shikamaru fought (cusses like a sailor)**

**I'd just like to remind you guys, if it's not in quotations, it's a thought!.**

**And I warn you guys, a lot of actions in this one... Not written out. Lemme know if you need clarification on something.**

**Last time: Kakashi spending spring break with Iruka. Sasuke and Naruto went to the Uchiha cottage and Sasuke admitted his love for Naruto. Neji and Gaara broke out the love confessions too. Itachi, Kyuubi, Sasuke, and Naruto end up at Orochimaru's lair. Someone gets shot. Someone yells out 'Sasuke!'.**

**Title is from The Chiodo's song. **

* * *

_**Chapter Ten: We're Gonna Have Us a Champagne Wedding  
**_

**:At the Uchiha cottage, in a hall:**

:thump:

What was that?

"Sasuke, stop holding me so hard. You're gonna squeeze me to death."

:thump:

There it is again. Since it isn't you... It couldn't possibly be the ANBU detail. It'd take them hours to get here and they wouldn't make any noise... Itachi and Kyuubi would just use the door... Kakashi wouldn't come here... Something bad is happening. :grabs Naruto and walks to his room, begins dressing: "Get dressed." Never thought I'd say that to the dobe.

"Eh? What are you getting all worked-up for? It's just a couple of noises." :puts on clothes:

"Just get dressed." I can just feel it, there's something wrong. This house has never made any weird noises before and there couldn't be an animal in here. :walks into closet: "Get over here."

"Huh? What the hell are you doing in the closet? Whoa! Where do those stairs go to?"

"The attic. Just walk up the stairs, I'll follow you soon." I have to make sure the bed looks unused. Hopefully whatever it is will be stupid enough to think we're not here.

"'Kay." :walks up the stairs:

Hn, he has training so he won't be much of a liability. Okay the bed's made, the dobe's taken care of... :walking up the stairs: These stairs are one of the only passages to the attic so whoever is breaking in shouldn't be able to get up here... "Naruto."

"Sasuke?"  
"We have to be quiet." They'll probably be in the house soon. They won't find us. They can't.

"Sasuke?"

:glares: I just told him-

"Who do you think it is?"

It could be the Akatsuki. I don't know what the fuck Itachi did... "Just be quiet. I'll explain later."

:nods:

I don't even know which members-

"Where the fuck is he?!" :crash:

That voice! Tayuya. That fucking bitch!

(Jiroubo) "I told you to stop swearing. It's not lady-like."

(Sakon) "Yeah, it's unbecoming of a lady."

(Ukon) "Yeah, totally not lady-like."

(Tayuya) "Fuck off."

(Kidomaru) "Shut the fuck up. They're in the house."

Jiroubo, the stupid twins, and even Kidomaru? What the fuck are they doing here?

"How the fuck do you know?"

(Jiroubo) :sigh: "Tayuya."

(Kidomaru) "I have spider senses."

(Everybody) O.o

(Kidomaru) "The door was open and their car is outside." :murmurs: "Morons."

At least they're as idiotic as ever. I'm sure that Naruto and I will be fine.

"Hm... Why is that brat even here?"

"Probably shooting up. You know how he likes silence with his heroin."

:tenses: Great, now Naruto's definitely going to want an explanation. Why did they even mention that? I haven't even been using for the past three months.

**:Conversation is in whispers:**

"When?"  
"Shh, dobe." I can't tell him. If this causes me to lose him...

"When, Sasuke."  
Fuck it. If he loves me, he won't care, right?... Yeah, right. "When what?"

"When'd you start?"  
Goddamn it. We're going to get caught. "Just be quiet, dobe."

"Sasuke. I won't hate you."

He's lying. It's weak. If he knows I'm weak enough to use drugs then he'll know I'm not strong enough to protect him. I'll be worthless to him.

:sits on Sasuke's lap, puts hands on Sasuke's shoulders: "Sasuke. Just trust me. I love you."

Damn. It's impossible not to trust him. Besides, Kyuubi would have made me tell him anyway. Most of all, Naruto should know how much I don't deserve him. He'll still love me... He's just that type of person. "I started when I was 16. I stopped three months ago."

"Why'd you start?"

"Because..." I'm weak. I couldn't stand the nightmares. I couldn't stand... That pain.

"Why'd you stop?"

"Kyuubi threatened to make Itachi do something about it." If it weren't for Kyuubi, I'd still be doing that shit. If it weren't for Naruto, I'd still want to.

"Kyuu... You know, it's okay."

"No it isn't." It's weak! Why doesn't he just admit it already?

"It's gotta be okay, 'cause it didn't make Kyuu think any less of you and it doesn't make me think any less of you either."

"Why?" Why is he like this? He really loves me, I suppose... :wraps arms around Naruto:

:nuzzles Sasuke's neck: "Baka. Doin' drugs isn't all that bad... Everyone needs an escape once in a while. It's the excess of it that's bad. Some of that shit could kill you! But... I mean, Shikamaru does pot some of the time and he's still perfectly fine. But it doesn't really matter anyways 'cause now you're gonna be too busy fawning over me to do much anything else." :cheeky grin:

If only he knew how right he is. "Dobe." Still... "You haven't done drugs before, have you?"

"Just a joint on my birthday last year. It sucked 'cause all it did was make me kinda sleepy and lazy... Like Shikamaru... 'Cept, Shikamaru's more awake when he's high. Hee, everybody was all surprised to see me so quiet."

Quiet Naruto... That's so... Wrong. "I take it you haven't done anything since then." He better not have. I don't need his health to plummet.

"Nah, if it ain't gonna have the desired effect, why bother? Same with drinking. I did that at Kiba's birthday and it put me to sleep. Kiba said I got one sentence out and then I passed out."

:smirk: He's probably a lightweight. "What did you manage to slur?"

"I didn't slur, teme. I just said 'Imma be Hokage.' and fell to the floor."

"Why were you drinking in the first place?" Why did anyone let him drink?

"I challenged Shino to Beer Pong... With vodka shots."

Idiot. Shino looks like he could drink half his weight in liquor without any trouble. "You drank too much."

"Nope. I was winning. Shino made one lucky shot and so I had to drink it. Then, I fell asleep."

"You really are a lightweight." And I'm thankful for that. He won't ever drink excessively to get drunk. Hell, he won't even drink

:shrug: "Ne, Sasuke?"

"Hn." He's so inquisitive... And that stupid puzzled look on his face makes it so I don't mind... Love... It had to be Naruto.

"You're gonna let me top, right?"

What can I slam my head into? He doesn't really think... Well, I suppose it wouldn't matter... But I don't want him doing any of the work; I'm supposed to take care of him. "No."

"What?! Well... What makes you think I'm letting you top me?"

Heh, you know what's going to happen now, don't you? Yes, Naruto has asked me a question that can only be answered with an action. :holds Naru's waist, kisses him: "You see, dobe," :nips neck: "I think you will let me."

"Sasukeee-" :buzz, buzz:yelps, covers mouth:

"Answer your phone, dobe." Fuck. We just have to hope they didn't hear that.

"Sorry." :flips phone open: "Hello?"

"Naruto."

:leans towards the phone: It's Tsunade again. It hasn't even been an hour yet...

"Yeah. What's up?"

"I can't explain why right now, but... You and Sasuke are going to be abducted. Get caught and don't worry. Two of our spies are with the group assigned to kidnap you and they'll eventually brief you on the situation.

What? She wants me to let those assholes kidnap my dobe?

"Uh... Okay. Bye, love ya'. Thanks." ... :screams: "SASUKE!!!"

:puts hand over Naruto's mouth: If there was ever a time for him to scream my name... Why now? I don't know what the hell—He bit me:glares:

"Sorry Sasuke. Like baa-chan said... We have to get kidnapped. Make sure you pretend I'm weak. The less they know about me, the better."

"Dobe." He doesn't know what we're getting into. They're working for fucking Orochimaru!

:sound of steps:

They're climbing the stairs. :grabs Naruto: They can't hurt him. I won't let them!

:hugs Sasuke: "Sasuke. Don't worry. Everything will be okay. I promise."

(Ukon) "Ah, looks like we found you two."

I'll kill those twins if they lay one hand on him.

:turns to Sakon: "Go tell them. I'll take care of these two."

"Stay the fuck away." I don't give a shit about what Tsunade said. I won't let them hurt Naruto.

"Shut it Uchiha. Sakon and I are the spies for ANBU. We're gonna pretend I caught that little blond of yours and..."

"No." Naruto's mine and I'll be damned if anything happens to him.

"Sasuke. It's okay." :walks towards Ukon:

:grabs Naruto's arm: "No." I have to protect him. I can't trust them.

:sound of many steps:

:Naruto slips from Sasuke's grasp:

:Ukon grabs Naruto:

(Kidomaru) "Found them... Make sure you tie Uchiha up... He can be fiesty."

(Ukon) "He won't resist. We've got his little blond."

(Naruto) "Sasuke-kun... Please! Just do as the ugly guys say!" :wink:

Sasuke-kun? What the fuck?... Hn, he's acting. I know what I have to do :nod: "Leave him alone. I'll go with you."

* * *

Yes!!! Sasuke gets it! I wish I could tell him I know Sakon and Ukon... They've been in ANBU for a year or so. I wonder if there's info on their 'boss' yet. There wasn't last time I checked... Okay... I just gotta act all whiny and stupid and we'll be fine... Bring on the fake tears!!! "Please don't hurt us." :sniffle: "Sasuke-kun gots lot'sa money... He'll give ya' some if you leave us alone." :sniffle: I am soo good! 

(Tayuya) "Who's the blond? Sasu-chan's fuckin' lover?" :snort:

"Hey!... We've only kissed. But..." :whimpers: "I always wanted to make love with Sasuke-kun. And now... You're gonna kill us and that'll never happen!" :cries: Man, sometimes, I astound myself with my acting abilities.

(Jiroubo) "Great job Tayuya. Now you've gone and made this little lady cry." :turns to Naruto: "It's okay ma'am--"

"I'm not a ma'am!... Uh, I mean..." :sniffles, tears: "Please don't hurt us." :grabs Jirobo's shirt, Uzumaki puppy eyes: "Please?" Hmph. I do not look like a girl. I have a manly physique! Manly! Right? Hey! Don't laugh.

:pat's Naruto's head: "Uh... It's okay. We're not going to hurt you, we're just going for a ride."

"Really?! A ride? Did ya' hear that Sasuke-kun. They're just takin' us for a ride. We don't gotta be scared." :grins: Okay... Acting this stupid is getting a little hard.

"Dobe, you're staying here. I'll go with them."

Dammit. What the hell is Sasuke thinking? We both have to go or whatever Tsunade has planned isn't gonna work... "But Sasuke-kun? I wanna go too. If you're going, I have to go!"

"Hm, tie up Uchiha and take the stupid blond with you. I'll be waiting in the car. Tayuya, make sure shit gets done." :leaves:

Dammit. I know I'm acting stupid and it's great that they bought it and all, but can't they be a little nice? Just outright calling a person stupid...

"All right, bitches. You heard spidey. Get the fuckin' Uchiha tied up and get him and his little fag o'va girlfriend in the car. I'm going out for a smoke."

This chick is weird... Well, at least it's gonna be easier to work up big guy Jirobo... It seems he doesn't like swearing, especially when that girls do it..."Uh, wait... What's fuckin'?..." Oh, good. Ukon's tying Sasuke up, and Sasuke's actually being a good sport about it all. Ukon's smart enough to make the ties loose so Sasuke can escape when necessary.

"Tayuya! Just because you don't have any sense of what it means to be a lady doesn't mean you should rub off on other people. Don't cuss in the little gal's presence."

Dammit!!! I thought we already established that I'm not a girl! I'm gonna flash this bastard once this is over. He'll see I'm not a girl!

"Blow me. Just do what I told you and call me when you're done." :leaves:

Man, she's more bitchy than Sakura during that time of month... Meh, I wanna get this over with already, then me and Sasuke can pick up where we left off. "Ne, are we leaving yet?"

:Sakon: "Yeah. Grab onto your boyfriend here or Ukon'll have to hold on to you."

:Grabs Sasuke's arm: "Eh, Sasuke? Why are you tied up?" Man, I hope asking this won't result in Jirobo making alterations, but not asking could be just as bad. I mean, it's not like I can just act as if it's normal for Sasuke to get tied up for a simple car ride...

**:walking downstairs and outside:**

"It's for fun, dobe. I'll explain later."  
"Okay." Gah, I don't think this would be believable at all if Sasuke weren't helping. It's good he's so smart. Still, I wonder where they're supposed to be taking us. Plus, this doesn't seem very well planned. It seems like Tsunade barely got news of this 'kidnapping' thing... Now-

**:stop at entryway:**

"All right. Jiroubo, go get Tayuya. She'll be pissed if Kidomaru gets on her case about shirking off on the job. Here's the Twinkie she stole from you."

(Jiroubo) :eats Twinkie in one bite and leaves:

Eww. Not even Chouji eats like that. Well, here's our chance to clarify things... "Sasuke, I've know Sakon and Ukon for as long as they've been in ANBU so we can trust them."

(Sakon) "So Uchiha, is Naruto the reason you've quit heroin? Or are you still using?"  
(Ukon) "Cause if you are we're gonna make sure you never see Naruto again."

"Oi, we're not here to talk about that. Just tell us what the hell is up with this mission." Fuck! They've made Sasuke angry. It's nice to have friends that care, but a pissy Sasuke is so hard to deal with.

(Sakon) :sigh: "We'll tell you when we get to the base."

"Where is that?"

(Ukon) "Chill Uchiha. We'll tell you guys all you need to know later."

"FUCK! Jirobo, I'm going to kill you."

Crap, they're coming back.

:Tayuya races past the group and storms out of the house:

Man, she's pissed. I wonder what happened. Oh, here come's Jirobo... He probably did something.

(Ukon) "What'd you do Jirobo?"  
(Sakon) "Yeah, what'd you do?"

"Nothing. Just threw away her cigarettes."

Ha, she must have had one of them conniption fits. Must've been funny.

(Sakon) "Fuck, now we have to deal with a bitchy Tayuya and a bitchy Uchiha."

"Huh? Sasuke's not mad..." Actually, he's livid. Heh, at least I can cool him down a little. :grins: "Sasuke-kun," :nuzzles Sasuke's neck:

:grabs Naruto's hair: "Not now dobe."

WHAT!!! I'll show that bastard he can't refuse Uzumaki Naruto! When I want to snuggle, I very damn well get to snuggle:latches on to Sasuke: "Sasuke! I just want you to hold me. Please?" :Uzumaki Puppy Eyes: Take that, teme.

:sigh: "Fine."

(Ukon) "Save it for the road you two."

(Sakon) "Yeah, save it."

(Jiroubo) :smacks Sakon and Ukon: "How dare you two ruin their moment. Have some respect for the madam!"

Oh that's it! I'm kickin' his ass! In the nude, if I have to, just to prove that I'm a guy! Dammit! Sasuke's not letting me go. Wah! O.o :blush: Damn bastard's carrying me now! How is he doing that with his hands tied? "Sasuke!"

"Don't worry dobe. I've got you."

(Ukon) :sigh: "Let's just go already."

Hm... Sasuke's pretty strong... And comfy... Ah, I guess kicking that guy's ass can wait 'till later.

* * *

Hm... So warm... Ocean:sniff: "Gaara..." Oh... 

"Hn, finally awake? Have a nice nap?"

I fell asleep inside him... And now I'm hard. "Sorry. How long was I asleep?" :moan: Thrusting back?...

:groan: "About an hour." :gets on hands and knees:

He probably really wants this then. :gets on top of Gaara, thrusts in: "Gaara." He should have woken me up.

"Ha-harder, Neji." :moan:

"Yeah." So tight. I'm not going to last at all.

:moan: "Haa, Neji!"

:gasp: He's so perfect. Fast... Then shower. Gaara... Under water. :moan, thrusts quickly:

"Ah! Neji... Damn." :gasp, groan: "Neji!"

There! There! "Hm, Gaara!" :groan, shudder: Salty. :pant: "Tasty."

"Stop licking me. I'm not food. Get off me."

:lays on his back: "Aren't the endorphins supposed to be kicking in?" He's too cute when he's angry. I swear he pouts when he's pissed enough.

:snuggles Neji's side: "Shut up."

Crap, that tickles... Ah, he's settled. Mmm, it feels like summer and it smells like the sea. This must be what it's like to fly over the ocean. The endless blue pulls you in by sight but you remain suspended in air.

"Stop murmuring such wishy-washy things."

"Hm? I wasn't murmuring..." Was I? Doesn't really matter I suppose. It's not like Gaara's going to hurt me for saying those things. It isn't even embarrassing because it's him.

"Yes you were. It doesn't matter, just don't deny it."

:grin: "Sorry. I hadn't realized I was thinking aloud."

:nuzzle's Neji's neck: "Hm, you don't have to apologize. This way I get to know what you're thinking. I don't mind. It's just... Your words make me feel... A lot. I'm not used to that."

Hearing him say things like that and his confused expression... "I love you." I want him to feel everything he makes me feel.

"See, things like that. It makes tingles go through my body and I feel warm. My stomach feels unsettled..."

"Good, that's what I want you to feel because that's what I feel too." Hm, he's snuggling into me. This time it feels goo... "Ga-gaara?!" He's stroking me!

:nips Neji's neck: "I want shower sex. Go turn on the water. I'll be right there."

He actually thinks I'm letting him walk after everything we've been doing:grabs Gaara: "How about a massage, then shower, then sex during the shower?" Ne, you fangirls?... I think I can understand why you squeal. That's what I want to do because he's letting me hold him like this. If it wasn't such an annoying noise, I would squeal.

"I'd rather, have sex, then shower, then a massage, then sex."

:steps into tub, sits w/ Gaara on his lap: "Well then, let's do that." Oh, god. If he keeps doing that to my neck, I'm not going to be able to turn on the water...

"Turn on the water, Neji."  
How the fuck am I supposed to do that when he's rubbing his ass against my cock:moan:

:chuckles: "You know, you haven't said you love me for a whole two minutes. If you were to say it now, I'd attack you completely."

Attack? Would that be a punishment or reward? Fuck it. I can't take it when he stares at me with those eyes. "I love you Gaara." :muffled groan: When he said attack... How does he kiss so sensually and fiercely at the same time:gasp:

"Where do you want it Neji?"

"Inside... Put my cock inside you." :gasp, groan: Sooo, much... Heat. He's so hot inside.

"Hm, we revert back... To our old ways. Here you are... So submissive with... Haa... Your cock in me."

"Ah, no one said. We had to be... Stereotypes." :groan: He's tighter... On top... Because he has his knees drawn together over my chest. "Haa." He's got the most beautiful dick.

"You're cute... Like that. One eye... Shut, while the other... Struggles to remain open."

"Your fault... I have to look at you." We're getting close. :thrusts upwards:moan:strokes Gaara:

"Ah, st-stop! Stop!" :moan:

"Ha." I hope he's not hurt. "Are you okay? Where does it... Ah, hurt:pant:

:sigh: "It doesn't hurt. I just didn't want to cum yet. Too fast. I want..."

"Slow lovemaking?" :smirk: He's blushing. He's actually blushing from embarrassment:hugs Gaara to his chest:

:muffled: "You're lucky I don't feel like hitting you." :

Slow feels good. I'm very lucky. "I'm lucky you love me... Haa... I'm lucky I love you." :groan: Because it makes me so happy.

:pant: "You..." :moan:

Faster again. So smooth. Tight. "Gaara." :gasp: Just a little... :moan:

"Ah! Neji..." :gets off Neji's lap, lays down on back, holds legs up: "Hurry up."

Holy... :sits up, thrusts into Gaara:moan: "Gaara. I-" :hiss: Faster... Cum. "Come on Gaara... Cum for me."

:mumbled curse: "More!" :moan: "Neji!" :groan, shudder:

Beautiful. :grunt: "Ga-Gaara!" :moan:pant: "Fuuck." That was a great orgasm.

"Heh, taking... After Hinata?... Are we?" :pop:groan: "Don't just take it out like that."

That's what he gets for mocking and for being so... Himself. :pokes Gaara's entrance: Hm, he's really pink down here.

:sits half-way up: "Wha-what the hell are you doing?!"

Soo pretty. :smiles: "It looks like a flower... And my seed is all over it." Contracts and quivers...  
:blushes: "Pervert."

Cute. :chuckles, gives Gaara a peck on the lips: "I love you."  
"Pervert. Stop touching there."

Did you notice? You probably didn't, but he smiled. "Why don't you make me stop?"

"Idiot. You're hopeless."

"Yeah." But I like it and so does he.

* * *

**:unknown location in a cellar:**

:door opens:

The twins. Finally, some fucking answers. "Why is Orochimaru doing this?"

"Orochimaru? Who's that?"

(Ukon) "I don't know, but it seems the Uchiha does."

(Sakon) "So what do you know, Uchiha?"

Are they serious? "You two have been on this mission for more than a year and you don't even know who Orochimaru is?"  
(Ukon) "No. Why? Is he important?"  
Fuck. If they're in charge of this whole pseudo-abduction mission, we're dead. "Orochimaru is the fucking ringleader of all the on-going operations. How the hell do you not know who's giving you orders?"

(Sakon) "Eh?! You knew the boss?"

(Ukon) "How do you know all this?"

"That doesn't matter now. Just tell us what's going on." I bought heroin from the guy specifically to spite my brother since I knew they hated each other back in the Akatsuki. I know Orochimaru. He's a conniving megalomaniac... He's got to be planning something that involves my brother considering that he went through the trouble of 'kidnapping' me.

(Ukon) "Well, we don't know anything about Orochimaru. We were just given orders to get you and anyone with you. We reported it to Tsunade and she recognized you. She gave us orders to continue with the kidnapping, hoping you guys would be able to help us infiltrate the place since she can't really send a lot of people."  
(Sakon) "Something big is going down, you know. The boss...er, Orochimaru, is getting squadrons together. He's definitely planning something. But... Tsunade won't have back-up to spare and she doesn't figure this is gonna be that big. At most, she'll send a couple of teachers from the academies. We've gotten word that something's happening with the Akatsuki too so pretty much everyone will be going there."

The Akatsuki? They disbanded years ago... Damn, I've been so busy with Naruto that I don't know what Itachi's been up to lately.

"Aha! I remember now. Orochimaru's that dude that baa-chan and ero-sempai used to be friends with. He's the snake-bastard!"

Snake bastard? Hm, that's befitting of Orochimaru.

"They've been looking for him since the Third's murder. He's the prime suspect. Let's go kick his ass Sasuke!"  
What! "You're crazy if you think I'm letting you face him off. We're going to have to wait for more people to get here."

:smirk: "You heard them. Tsunade picked us for this mission and she probably won't send more than two people. We can do this. There's other stuff about me you don't know Sasuke... Plus, I'm not gonna take him on by myself. You're gonna help. We can do this."

I feel like I can do it, but I don't want to endanger him. But if I'm there... I'll be able to protect him? No time for self-doubt. I have to protect him. :nod: "Alright. Let's plan it out. Do you two know what Orochimaru wants to do with us?"  
(Sakon) "He wanted you tied and in his 'office' within an hour. We don't know what he's gonna do after that."

(Ukon) "We can tie you guys up so you can get out of it easily."

:nod: If that's the case, then we should be able to do this. It'd be easier if we actually knew what Orochimaru was planning...

(Sakon)"Well, we might as well get to tying you guys up now. Get back to back and put your hands behind your back. We'll make it an handcuff knot. Can you guys get out of a locked one?" (1)

"Hell yeah we can! Right, Sasuke?"

:nod: It's basic training. Of course we can.

(Ukon) "Great. We'll try to disable as many of the snipers that are gonna be watching the room. A lot of the people that work for Orochimaru are being blackmailed so it won't be hard to convince them to help us. I'm sure Tayuya and Jiroubo will help. There's a few others. We'll also try to get in touch with Tsunade and see if she can't send some back-up. Know anyone who's handy.

Hyuuga, Sabaku? They could help.

"Oh! Call up Gaara, if you can. I bet Neji's with him and those two will be able to get everyone here. I mean, just Sakura and Sai would be a lot of help."

Sai? Who the hell is he? Remind me to ask later.

(Ukon) "Okay then. Let's get started. I'll get in touch with Tsunade. Sakon, you talk to Gaara."

(Sakon) :nod: "Right."

"Yosh! We're gonna kick some ass!"

"Hn." He's completely right about that. I won't let Orochimaru get away with this.

* * *

"My, Sasuke-kun. You sure did get yourself a nice little... mate. And all this time, I thought you were trying to play hard to get with me." :licks his lips: 

Oh, no. If that snake even touches my Sasuke with his icky tongue, I swear I will rip that tongue straight out of his mouth. Goddammit! He frickin' gagged me! Just 'cause I said he looked creepy!

"Look, he's getting so worked up. I think he's the possessive type."

:muffled curses: Argh!!! I'm gonna kill him! Eh :flinches: He's touching me! Ewww :struggles:

"Don't touch him!"

"Ah, yes. You've always been the possessive type as well, haven't you Sasuke-kun. I must say though... His eyes are a lovely shade of blue." :strokes Naruto's cheeks: "Strangely enough, they'd look nice on a... fox, perhaps?"

"Don't even think about it."

Holy fuck. This guy is more wacko than I thought.

"Well, there's time for that yet, since you are behaving so nicely. No kicking. Keep it up, and nothing truly bad will happen to him. But for now, I must leave you two. Don't worry, we'll see each other in a few minutes. You'll prove quite useful then." :turns to guard: "Make sure you gag the other one as well." :exits room through left-hand door:

Where the hell is he going?! Goddammit! Whoa, that guard-guy's hair is funny lookin'... How does that comb-over work? Gah!!! No, bad comb-over guy! Don't gag Sasuke!

(muffled) "What are you doing here."

(muffled) "My, my, Itachi. Is that any way to speak to your dear old friend?"

:gasp: The hell? Itachi! Oh, no... He isn't working with this guy... Is he? No, he can't be... It doesn't seem like he expected this Orochi guy to be here...

(muffled) "Still as silent as ever, I see. It doesn't matter, I don't need you to talk. All right. You certainly know why you're here. Now tell me, what's it going to be? Are you taking the job?

Ah!!! So Itachi has known about this for a while? But why did he act surprised about Orochimaru? Gah! I wonder if Sasuke knows.

(muffled) "Hn."

(muffled) "Don't play coy with me, Itachi-kun. You are aware of what will happen should you refuse? Yes, of course you are. That pretty red-head of yours might just become a little more red... You should have already thought this through. I know you must have. Let's skip the formalities already. Your targets thus far are these two."

:gasp: Blackmail! He's threatening to do something to Kyuubi! That's it! When I get my hands on that snake-bastard, he's going down!

"Good, I'm sending you out with Kisame so you'll finish with those two quickly. After that, you are to report back here. Itachi. Just so there's no misunderstanding. You really can't get out of this one. Bring them in."

Huh? Bring who in? Hey! Stupid guard dude. Pushing me. Oh... He means us. We're extra black-mail. Well, guess this is it. :squeezes Sasuke's hand: Gotta undo the knot just a little... :walking into adjacent room: Hey, it really is Itachi. Heh, he looks surprised to see us. There goes the knot. Good, Itachi's noticed. Holy shit! What the hell is he doing with that gun!

:gunshot:

:removes gag: "Sasuke!" Whoa! Itachi just shot down a sniper! Wait!!! He might shoot down some of the snipers Ukon and Sakon set up!

"Get down dobe!" :kicks guard:

:gunshots:

"Naruto!"

"Kyuubi?" What the hell is going on?! Ha, Itachi's totally kicking Orochimaru's butt!!! Ooh, that's gotta hurt.

(Itachi) "Sasuke. Pass me the restraints you had on earlier." :ties Orochimaru up:

(Orochimaru) :maniacal laughter: "You really think I'm done?!"

Yeah, he's totally crazy. I think Itachi may have hit him in the head too hard...

(Kyuubi) "Uh yeah, the ANBU's already disabled most of your outside force and some of your inside force! The snipers aren't even yours! You shouldn't use blackmail to get people to do stuff for you. They won't be loyal."

(Naruto) Ha! Kyuubi's so right. Ukon and Sakon did a great job. Hey, where'd that guy with glasses come from?

:gunshot:

What the hell? "Oof!" Ah!!! Fuck, that hurts. :groan:

:gunshot:

"Naruto!"

(Orochimaru) "Kabuto!" :maniacal laughter:

"It-it's okay. It's just my thigh. I'll be all right." Not like that glasses-guy who shot me... Point-blank in the head; poor guy. :shakes head:

"Dobe! I told you to get down..." :holds Naruto: "...I'm sorry."

"Eh? Why are you apologizing? You didn't shoot me. I'm okay." He definitely missed the bone. Thank goodness I moved some...

(Itachi) "Sasuke, grab Naruto. I'll take up the front and left, Kyuubi you take the back and right."

"Wait! What about Orochimaru?" That snaky bastard is bound to get loose.

(Neji) "We've got him, Naruto."

"Neji! Gaara! Sakon called you huh?" Gosh, Sasuke's shaking. He must be worried. Heh, feels like he's ready to run me to the hospital any second now...

(Gaara) "Right. You should go now."

:nod: Whoa! Sasuke's seriously running! Gah, he's wiggin. "Geez, calm down. I'm not even loosing much blood."

"Shut up, dobe. The fact that you're losing any blood at all is bad. Itachi, dammit! Run faster."

Hm, he's silly when he's worried. :kisses Sasuke's neck: "Okay Sasuke. You take care of me. I'm gonna nap..."

* * *

**(1)-A handcuff knot is a special knot that can be made out of a rope to restrain as in the same manner as handcuffs [it looks like handcuffs A 'locked' handcuff knot merely refers to an extra tie, usually an overhand knot (run-of-the mill; tie your shoe, you're prob. using an overhand knot).**

**Okay... So, it took about 6 months to get this baby out. Between college, babysitting my niece and terrible writer's block, I'd say... That's still pretty bad. Hopefully, the next one won't take so long. **

**I'd also like to say, there are about two chapters left for Fraternity, if all goes as planned. Next chapter should be the SasuNaru lemon and then there will be an epilogue.**

**Questions:**** Will Naruto manage to top? Is Orochimaru seriously done? Will Kyuubi and Itachi have a celebratory smex? Where is Gai-sensei?! **

**Review Replies: **

**ItachiLove: Thank you very much for your review. Greatest story ever?... Geez, I'm seriously happy to hear that. Well, the update was a long time in coming, but I hope you enjoy it.**

**lady kitsune: Right-o. The lemony juicyness will be here next chapter. Next chapter will hopefully be out by next week since I actually get to write descriptions!.**

**Monkie: Hey, I'm glad the last chapter managed to keep you entertained.  
Oh, Naruto and Sasuke's first time... I want it to happen once everything is resolved... Which is right about now so you can expect the lemon in the next chapter. I figured that because they're still teens, they should wait a little bit to make sure they really like each other. It's harder to differentiate lust from love when you really have no experience with it. That's why I had no qualms about Kakashi and Iruka moving faster.  
As for who got shot... Well, there was some random guard, Kabuto (shot in the head), and Naruto got shot in the leg. If you'd like, you can imagine Orochimaru got shot in addition to having his butt kicked by Itachi.  
Since this fic will be ending soon, I may be able to catch up enough with my other fics so as to write that one-shot.**


End file.
